Faith de Sahel
by Maurore
Summary: Faith est une jeune fille particulière, elle peut se métamorphoser en un animal depuis sa majoritée. Grâce à Gandalf, elle fera partie de la compagnie de Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne. Comment va se dérouler cette aventure ? (plus de détails à l'intérieur)
1. Prologue

Faith du royaume de Sahel va alors être conviée à faire partit d'un voyage. Pas n'importe lequel, non. La quête pour reprendre Erebor. Elle va devoir se faire accepter parmi les treize nains de la compagnie de Thorin écu-de-chêne mais aussi de leur quatorzième compagnon : Bilbo Sacquet. Seulement va t-elle se faire adopter ? De plus, Faith n'est pas comme les autres. Elle a une particularité, que seul son peuple peut avoir : la métamorphose. Cette jeune fille peut se transformer en un animal qu'on lui a associé dès sa naissance.

Comment va se passer cette aventure ? Le mal va t-il gagner ou être détruit ? Tel est la question !

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour le prologue<strong>

**J'espère qu'il vous plaît et qu'il vous donnera envie de lire la suite :)**

**Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas. Je suis là pour ça aussi.**

**Donner moi vos avis xx**


	2. Chapter 1 - Une quête ?

_Chère Faith,_

_Je vous écrit cette lettre pour vous faire part de mon invitation. Il faut que nous parlions, tous les deux. Je vous invite donc à venir en Comté, chez un ami à moi. Très serviable vous verrez. Venez en fin de soirée et demander aux habitants de la Comté, un certains Bilbo Sacquet. Si vous ne trouvez pas, il y aura un signe sur la porte. A dans une semaine Faith,_

_ Mithrandir._

Depuis que j'avais reçu cette lettre, je réfléchissais à ce qu'il voulait me dire. Et pourquoi chez ce Bilbo Sacquet et non rien que nous deux ? Ah ce Mithrandir ! Toujours aussi mystérieux. Mais je l'aime bien. Je l'avais rencontré lorsque j'étais jeune et que toute ma famille était en vie. Il était venu nous aider à combattre les occupants de nos terres. Des créatures sans importance mais qui envahissaient nos terres depuis trop longtemps. Depuis ce jours, nous gardons contact et j'ai un dette envers lui.

Assise à une table, au Poney Fringuant à Bree, je dînais tranquillement en regardant les personnes autour de moi. Des hommes, des femmes, des vieillards et la plupart étaient ivre. Je soupire et mange tout en continuant de regarder autour de moi. Soudain je voie une personne, plutôt petite, se faufilé à travers les gens. Je me redresse pour mieux voir mais je le perds de vue. Je grogne et me remet à manger. Une fois tout fini, je me lève et vais au comptoir pour payer et quand je tourne ma tête vers la porte d'entrée, je reconnais Gandalf. Je souris, paye puis le suit. Il s'assoit face à quelqu'un. A cette personne que j'ai vue plus tôt. Toute souriante je me dirige vers eux quand un homme, chauve et grand se met devant moi. Je fronce les sourcils et croise les bras sur ma poitrine. Dos à moi, il ne peut me voir et m'entendre. Je fais un pas sur le côté et je peux voir qu'il regarde dans la direction de Gandalf et du nain. Mais je vois qu'il n'est pas seul, un autre homme, plus maigrichons les regardent aussi. S'ils veulent du mal à mon ami, ils vont être servient ! Je me mets devant lui et le regarde fixement.

-Ôtes toi de mon chemin, femme ! **Me dit-il de sa voix grave tout en me regardant de haut en bas.**

-Femme ? Je ne suis pas à tes ordres et je ne suis pas ton chien non plus !

-Tu ferais mieux d'obéir si tu ne veux aucune blessures. **Il me sourit en dévoilant une dentition jaunis et en mauvaise état.**

Je souris à mon tour puis sans qu'il ne s'y attendent, lui envoie un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Il se recule sous l'effet de surprise en se tenant la mâchoire et me regarde d'un œil mauvais. Je hausse les épaules avant qu'il ne fonce sur moi, sa main gauche autour de mon cou et la droite sortant un glaive de son fourreau, qu'il me met près de ma poitrine. Du coin de l'oeil, je vois que son ami nous regarde.

-Je t'avais prévenue femme ! **Je grimace sous son haleine de chacal.**

-Moi aussi je vais te prévenir, si tu n'enlève pas tes sales pattes de moi, je ferais en sorte que tu ne puisse pas te reproduire ! **Il ricane et avant qu'il n'est pu faire quelque chose, je lui envoie mon genoux dans ses parties intimes. Il me lâche et se recroqueville sur lui même. **Je t'avais prévenue. Alors maintenant, toi et ton ami, sortez d'ici avant que je ne vous botte le cul !

Je lui remet un coup dans la mâchoire avant de me retourner vers la table de Gandalf et du nain. Ils sont tous les deux entrain de me regarder. Mais ils ne sont pas les seuls. Je souris et m'approche d'eux. Je prends une chaise de la table d'à côté et m'installe à cheval dessus.

-Bonsoir Gandalf, maître nain.

-Faith, je ne savais pas que vous étiez ici. **Me dit le magicien en jetant un coup d'oeil au nain.**

-Bien sur que vous le saviez Gandalf. **Je ricane et il sourit. **Vous me présentez pas ?

-Thorin, voici une vieille amie à moi, Faith. Faith je te présente Thorin écu-de-chêne.

-Thorin ? **Je fronce les sourcils. **J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous et de ce qui vous est arrivé, à vous et les vôtres. Je suis d'ailleurs navrée..**Il acquiesce. Je me tourne vers Gandalf. **Euh..Vous vouliez me parlez Gandalf..

-Oui mais pas ici.

-Pourquoi ? Nous sommes tous les deux au même endroits alors pourquoi..

-Je n'ai pas le temps de vous parlez Faith !

-Mais vous avez du temps pour parler avec le nain ! **Je fronce les sourcils et croise mes bras.**

-Nous nous verrons dans deux jours, à l'endroit que je vous ai indiqué dans ma lettre Faith. Si vous pouviez nous laissez maintenant.

-Très bien. **Je me lève avec hâte. **A dans deux jours Gandalf ! Maître nain.

Deux jours plus tard, je me mets en route pour la Comté. A cheval c'est beaucoup plus rapide et je préfère ne pas me transformer sur les grandes routes. Au risque de me faire traquée et tuée. J'arrive dans la Comté, il fait nuit et seul les petites lampes près des portes d'entrée me guide sur les chemins. Il n'y a guère personnes. Et les maisons sont bizarre. Elles sont faîtes sous la terre, enfin sous des petites collines. Et les gens qui y habitent sont tout petit. Plus petit que des nains. Du haut de mon cheval ils sont minuscules.

J'arrive près d'un prés où il y a déjà plusieurs poneys et un autre cheval. Je descends de sur Ouf, mon cheval et je le mets dans le prés après l'avoir desceller. Je marche sur le chemin et regarde sur chaque portes s'il n'y a pas le signe que Gandalf m'a parler. Je souffle et regarde autour de moi si je ne vois personne. Ah il y a quelqu'un. Je m'approche de lui et lui demande gentiment. Il m'explique où se trouve la maison de Bilbo Sacquet, je le remercie et marche dans la direction qu'il m'a dit. Je tourne à droite, descends un escalier et remonte un peu le sentier avant de me trouver devant sa maison. Il y a bien le signe. Je soupire de soulagement et vais sonner. Derrière celle-ci, j'entends une personne jurer avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un petit être.

-Bonsoir. **Lui dis-je et il me regardait de haut en bas. **Puis-je entrer ? Je dois parler avec Gandalf..

-Ah Gandalf..**Il soupire mais m'invite à entrer. J'enlève mon manteau, l'accroche au porte manteau blindé et regarde l'intérieur. **Venez.

Je le suis et je dois me baisser pour ne pas me prendre un mur, un lustre ou encore une poutre. Alors que nous approchons d'une pièce, j'entends des éclats de voix. Je croyais que nous serons que trois. Arriver à destination, je remarque plusieurs nains, assis autour d'une table, une chope de bière à la main mais aussi Gandalf, qui fume sa pipe et un autre nain, dos à moi. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et fixe Gandalf tandis qu'ils me regardaient tous sauf le nain dos à moi.

-Faith, **se réjouie Gandalf en se levant. **On attendaient plus que vous.

-Vous m'avez mentie Gandalf !

-Nan.

-Si.

-Asseyez-vous, voulez-vous manger quelque chose ?

-Non ça ira merci. **Je m'assois vers un des nains avec un chapeau bizarre et sur ma gauche le nain de Bree. **Thorin.

-Faith.

-Ils se connaissent ? Qui est-ce ? D'où vient-elle ? Pourquoi elle est là ? **Demandèrent les nains en même temps.**

-Si vous avez une question à me poser, demander moi immédiatement.

-Faith, venez avec moi un instant. **Me dit Gandalf en se levant. Je me lève, m'excuse auprès des nains et suit le magicien vers le salon. **Ne leur dîtes pas ce que vous êtes ni où vous vivez.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pas pour l'instant du moins.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ah et ne les regarder pas trop dans les yeux. **Il commence à partir mais je le retiens. **

-Gandalf..Pourquoi m'avez-vous envoyé cette lettre ?

-Nous partons dans une quête ma chère Faith !

-Comment ça ? **Il retourne près des nains et je le suis. **Une quête ? Mais quel quête ? **Il sort de sa poche une carte et me la donne. Je la déplie et la regarde. **Oh je vois..vous voulez reveiller Smaug ! **Les nains se mettent à marmonner mais je n'y fait pas attention.**

-Ne dîtes pas de bétise chère enfant..

-Gandalf, Smaug n'est pas un stupide Warg où un orc ! C'est un..

-Smaug ? Qui est-ce ? **Demanda Bilbo en me coupant la parole.**

-Oh c'est un cracheur de feu ailé, des dents comme des rasoirs, des serres comme des crocs de boucher. **Comment ça le nain à mes côtés. **Grand amateur de métal précieux.

-Un dragon..

-Oui un dragon Maître Sacquet. **Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. **C'est cette bête que vous allez réveiller si vous aller dans cette montagne !

-Mais c'est aussi mon royaume que je compte récupérer ! **Me dit Thorin en me fixant. **Et nous tuerons Smaug avant de le réveiller !

-Il vous entendra bien avant que vous arriviez dans votre Montagne, Thorin écu-de-chêne.

-Faith, calmez vous. **Dit Gandalf, toujours en fumant sa pipe. **

-Le dragon Smaug n'a pas été vue depuis soixante ans, **entama Thorin en se levant. **Certains tournent leur regards vers la Montagne, l'évaluant, s'interrogeant, mesurant les risques. Il faut saissire cette chance de reprendre Erebor avant que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse ! **Il hausse la voix. **Qui vient avec moi ? **Et les nains hurlèrent leurs approbations. **

Ils parlèrent ensuite d'une porte caché dont Gandalf avait la clé. Le père de Thorin, Thrain, l'avait confier au magicien pour qu'il la garde en lieu sûr. Il la donna à Thorin, qui semblait heureux de l'avoir. Gandalf dit aussi qu'il y a une autre entrée dans cette Montagne, mais qu'elle était invisible. La carte qu'il m'avait passé un instant plus tôt avait la réponse, encore savait-il savoir lire les runes sur le côté. Gandalf parla ensuite de courage et de discrétion pour cette aventure.

-Donc il faut un cambrioleur ! **Dit l'un des nains. **

-Et un bon j'imagine, **continua Bilbo, je souris et acquiesçait en silence. **

-Et vous l'êtes ? **Demanda un autre nain, roux avec une longue barbe rousse.**

-Je suis quoi ?

-Il dit qu'il est un expert, **ria un vieux nain avec un appareil auditoire.**

-Moi ? Nan nan, je ne suis pas un cambrioleur ! Je n'ai jamais rien volé de ma vie..

-J'ai bien peur d'être d'accord avec monsieur Sacquet. **Dit un autre vieux nain mais avec la barbe et les cheveux blanc. **Il n'a guère l'étoffe d'un cambrioleur.

-Les Terres Sauvages ne sont pas pour les gens de bonnes familles, ni pour les femmes. **Ajouta un nain, le crâne chauve avec des tatouages dessus en me regardant et je lève les sourcils en le regardant. **Qui ne savent se battre et se débrouiller seuls !

-Je ne suis pas une femme normal mon cher. **Je lui adresse un clin d'oeil et il marmonne dans sa barbe. **Et pour votre gouverne, je sais me battre.

Les nains recommencèrent à débattre si nous étions de taille, Bilbo et moi, à faire partie de la quête. Gandalf se mit en colère, ce qui les fit taire de suite. Il leur dit alors qu'il avait choisi Bilbo comme cambrioleur et qu'ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire. Quant à moi, je les protègeraient. Du coin de l'oeil je vois que Thorin me regardait. Je pense qu'il n'a pas confiance, ni en moi, ni en Bilbo.

-Vous devez me faire confiance. **Ajouta Gandalf en regardant Thorin. Celui-ci mit un temps d'arrêt avant de répondre :**

-Entendu. Balin donne leur le contrat.

Le vieux nain à la barbe blanche nous donna les contrats et je le pris avant de le mettre dans la poche intérieur de ma veste. Gandalf leva un sourcils et je souris. J'allais le signer mais plus tard. Tandis que le nain au chapeau étrange faisait peur à Bilbo, j'observais les autres nains. Ils étaient de tout âge. Des vieux, des adultes et des jeunes. Quand mon regard rencontra ceux des deux plus jeunes, je sus qu'on allaient bien s'entendre tous les trois. Je leur souris avant de reporter mon regard vers Bilbo, qui venait de tomber au sol. Je me lève avec précipitation pour me pencher vers notre hôte tandis que Gandalf grondait, Bofur. Celui qui était près de moi.

Après que Gandalf est emmené Bilbo dans son salon, je fis un peu connaissance avec les nains. Donc celui à côté de moi s'appelle Bofur, le nain à la barbe blanche : Balin. Il y a aussi Gloïn, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bombur, les frères et neveux de Thorin : Fili et Kili. Bifur dont j'ai remarqué un bout de marteau dans le crâne, Oïn et Dwalin. Il y a beaucoup de noms mais je pense m'en rappeler. Nous nous levons et partons un peu partout dans la maison, sauf dans le salon. Je visite un peu puis vais m'installer près des neveux de Thorin, qui parlaient autour du feu. J'essayais de ne pas trop les regarder en face, les yeux dans les yeux pour que mon identité reste secrète. C'est assez difficile mais je vais y arriver.

-Il est joli ton collier..**Me dit le brun, Kili je crois, en observant le bijou.**

-C'est un cadeau de ma mère. **Je souris en prenant le crâne de lion en argent dans ma main.**

-C'est quel animal ? **Me demande le blond.**

-Un lion.

-Pourquoi cet animal ?

-Oh et bien..Il me représente d'une certaine manière.

Ils me posèrent ensuite beaucoup de question sur les armes que j'avais sur moi. Une simple épée et deux glaives. Mais je savais aussi tirer à l'arc comme Kili, qui préférait l'arc à l'épée. Par la suite, ils se regroupèrent tous dans une seule pièce et chantèrent plusieurs chansons. Assise dans un fauteuil, je les écoutais en pensant à ma famille. Une unique larme roula le long de ma joue avant que je ne sombre dans le sommeil.

* * *

><p><strong>Coucou, voilà le premier chapitre en ligne !<strong>

**Il est assez long et je pense les faire tous comme ça. **

**Sinon, avez-vous aimez ce chapitre ? **

**Laisser moi vos avis xx**


	3. Chapter 2 - Des orcs

Les premières lueurs du soleil se réflètent dans le salon, là où je suis assise depuis hier soir. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à m'être endormie dans un fauteuil. Ils y en a même qui sont couché à même le sol. Je ris doucement avant de me lever, de m'étirée puis de sortir dehors pour prendre l'air. Il fait frais mais il ne fait pas froid pour autant. Il faut que j'aille me dégourdir les jambes. Je rentre dans la maison et vais dans la cuisine où je sors le contrat avant de le signer. Je prends mes affaires puis sort une nouvelle fois dehors pour me diriger vers le prés des chevaux. Ouf m'attend patiemment, je le sors du prés, le scelle avant de monter en scelle.

-Où aller vous jeune fille ? **Me dit une voix dans mon dos. Je me retourne pour voir Gandalf, appuyé contre son bâton, à me regarder.**

-Me dégourdir les pattes, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

-Je vois effectivement.

-Je vous rejoins où ?

-Vous nous sentirez Faith, je vous fais confiance.

-A plus tard Gandalf, **je mets Ouf au pas tandis que Gandalf me criait de chasser du gibier pour ne pas revenir les mains vides.**

Je lui fais un signe de la main avant de mettre mon cheval au galop et de sortir du village. Une fois bien loin, je descends de mon destrier, entre dans la forêt avant de me transformer. Je me mit à courir à travers les arbres et les ronces, sautais par dessus les arbres déracinés, les marres d'eau sale. Je m'arrêtais sur un promontoire à la sortie de la forêt. Je pouvais voir la Comté et ses alentours. Je ferme les yeux et écoute les différents bruits de la nature. Les oiseaux, les insectes, les feuilles qui tombe sur le sol, les autres animaux de la forêt marché sur des branches, qui se cassent sous leur poids. J'aime cette sensation. Je laissais mes sens prendre le dessus et essayais de repérer la compagnie de Thorin. Ils n'étaient pas loin, ils arrivaient à l'entrée d'une plaine. Alors que j'allais faire demi-tour pour les retrouver, mes sens se mirent en alerte. Il y avait du gibier à quelques pas de moi. Je me léchais les babines et marchais doucement en leur direction. Je me cache derrière un buisson et observe les chevreuils brouter l'herbe de la petite prairie. J'attends encore un petit peu avant de bondir hors du buisson et courir après les chevreuils. Ils sont tous en alerte et ne savent plus où donner de la tête, ce qui est à mon avantage. Je saute sur l'un d'eux, le couche au sol et mord son cou jusqu'à temps qu'il soit mort. Une fois cela fait, je le tire avec moi jusqu'à la lizière de la forêt, où Ouf m'attend. Je me retransforme, hisse la bête sur Ouf et me met à cheval avant de galoper vers la compagnie.

-Où est-elle ?

-Je pensais qu'elle devrait nous rejoindre !

-Elle est partie oui.

Voilà ce que j'entendais alors que je me rapprochais d'eux. Ils me croient partie. Ils ne me font pas confiance. Je les entendaient aussi me critiquer, dire que j'étais bizarre, que j'étais qu'une simple femme qui les ralentiraient dans leur quête. Gandalf essayait de leur dire le contraire mais ils ne l'écoutaient pas. Je m'arrêtais en haut de la petite bute et les attendaient en souriant.

-Bonjour messieurs. **Leur dis-je alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient en m'entendant. Je talonne Ouf, qui se met au pas et le guide vers eux. Gandalf qui était tout devant me fait signe de venir vers lui, ce que je fais sous les protestations des nains.**

-Vous avez du sang au coin de la bouche. **Me chuchote t-il et je l'enlève vite avec la manche de mon manteau. **Voilà qui est mieux.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? **Me demande Thorin, derrière Gandalf.**

-Parce que j'ai signé le contrat Maître nain. Et que j'ai une dette envers le magicien.

-Où étiez-vous ? **Demandèrent plusieurs nains à la fois.**

-Chasser. **Je leur montre le chevreuil. **Nous aurons de la nourriture pour au moins deux jours.

-Pas avec Bombur, **ria l'un d'eux, ce qui fit rire tous le monde et je souris.**

-Bien, en route ! **Tonna Thorin en remettant son poney au pas, suivit des autres.**

Je les laissais passé, les regardant à tour de rôle et je pu voir Bilbo, sur un des poney. Il semblait mal à l'aise dessus. Je mis Ouf à côté de lui et lui expliquait comment bien tenir les rênes et comment se positionner sur la scelle. Nous commençons ensuite à parler : il me dit qu'il était allergique aux poils de poney, je lui passais donc un mouchoir propre contrairement à celui de Bofur. Nous parlons ensuite de la Comté et on voyait qu'il aimait son chez lui. Et je pense que ça été dur pour lui de partir, de laisser toute sa maison pendant un temps indéterminée.

Nous avons traversé plusieurs plaines, une forêt, des collines et des pentes avant que le soleil ne se couche. Nous avions fait une pose déjeuner où Bifur en à profiter pour dépeusser le chevreuil et de le couper en morceau tandis que Bombur cuisinait. Personne ne me parlait sauf Bilbo, qui en réalité une vrai piplette, mais aussi Gandalf. Kili et Fili, eux, préfèrait faire comme les autres, se tenir à distance de moi et me regarder comme ci j'étais une étrangère. Ce que je suis pour eux. Après avoir manger, nous sommes remonter à cheval et avons parcourus plusieurs kilomètres.

La nuit était tombée depuis maintenant une heure et je suis rester près de mon cheval, pendant que Bombur et Bofur préparait le chevreuil. Nous nous sommes arrêter sur une petite corniche, assez grande pour que tous le monde tienne. Allongé sur le sol, je regarde les étoiles tandis que Ouf broute près de moi. Il ne fait pas froid mais pourtant les nains et le hobbit étaitent près du feu. Gandalf lui était assis contre une roche à fumer sa pipe. Je me lève, caresse l'encolure de mon cheval et vais près du magicien. Il me sourit avant de me tendre sa pipe, que je refuse en riant.

-Je ne fume pas Gandalf, vous le savez.

-Cela vous détendrais un peu. **Me dit-il et je tourne ma tête vers lui.**

-Je suis parfaitement détendu..

-La bête qui est en vous aimerait aller vagabonder, n'est-ce pas ? **Je jete un œil sur la compagnie, trop concentré à parler entre eux où à regarder Bombur et Bofur cuisiner.**

-Oui elle aimerait..

-Attendez que tous le monde dorment.

-Mais ils y en qui font les tour de gardes Gandalf !

-Prenez le premier et inspecter les environs. **Je souris. Intelligent le magicien.**

-D'accord.

Plus tard, après avoir manger, je prends le premier tour de garde. J'attends impatiemment qu'ils s'endorment puis sous l'oeil vigilent de Gandalf, le seul à ne pas dormir, je retourne sur notre chemin, me transforme et me met à courir. Longtemps. Je retourne à la corniche, tout juste quand Kili et Fili se réveillent pour leur tour de garde. J'ai eu chaud. Ils me sourient avant de s'asseoir près du feu tandis que je me couche sur mon lit de fortune.

Alors que j'allais m'endormir, des cris au loin se font entendre. Je grogne tout en me levant, aux aboies. Sur ma droite, Bilbo revient de vers son poney, appeuré par ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? **Demande t-il en revenant vers nous.**

-Des orcs, **lui répond Kili.**

-Des..Des orcs ? **Thorin se réveille à ce moment là, en regardant l'horizon.**

-Ils sont loin Bilbo, ne vous inquiéter pas ! **Lui dis-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.**

-Des égorgeurs. Il doit y en avoir une dizaines dans le coin. Les Terres solitaire en sont infestées. **Continua Fili et je secoue la tête de droite à gauche. **

-Ils attaquent au p'tit jour, quand tout le monde dort. Vite, sans un bruit, sans un cri. Mais des marres de sang. **Ajouta son frère avant de pouffer de rire.**

-Ils veulent vous effrayer Bilbo, ne les écoutés pas..

-Vous croyez ça drôle ? **Leur dit leur oncle tout en se levant. **Vous pensez qu'une attaque d'orcs est une plaisanterie ?

-On ne pensait pas à mal..**Dit Kili en baisant les yeux vers le feu. **

-Nan vous ne pensiez pas. Vous ignorez tout du monde ! **Et il partit vers les poneys. Je regarde Gandalf, toujours entrain de fumer sa pipe, puis Bilbo, toujours appeuré.**

Balin nous raconta par la suite que Thorin avait bien raison de détester les orcs. Il nous décrit la bataille d'Anazulbizar, comment ils avaient combattu les orcs. Qu'ils étaient nombreux, que la Moria avait été prise par des légions d'orcs, conduite par leur chef : Azog le profanateur. Quand le vieux nain dit le nom de cet orc pâle, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. C'est ce même orc qui a tuer toute ma famille, les uns après les autres. Seulement j'ai survécue en fuyant Gundabad. Alors nous avions une chose en commun, Thorin et moi, Azog. Cet orc à jurer d'éliminé la lignée de Durïn. Et il a commencer par décapité le Roi, le grand-père de Thorin, conta Balin.

-Mais alors que la mort nous guettaient, c'est là que je l'ai vue. **Balin tourne sa tête vers Thorin. **Un jeune prince nain, affrontait l'orc pâle. Il combattait seule, cet ennemi redoutable. Sans arme et sans bouclier, il n'avait plus qu'une branche de chêne pour se protéger. **Il fit une courte pause avant de reprendre : **Azog, le profanateur, apprit ce jour-là, qu'il ne serait pas si aisé d'éliminé la lignée de Durïn.

Il nous raconta ensuite qu'ils avaient continué de se battre contre les orcs, jusqu'à les repousser. Ils avaient vaincus ces saloperies d'orcs. Mais ils n'avaient fait, ni festin, ni chant cette nuit-là. Qu'il y avait eu beaucoup de mort ce jours-là. Je le comprenais parfaitement.

-Et c'est là que je me suis dis, il y en a un que je pourrais suivre. Il y en a un, que je pourrais appeler Roi.

Je me tourne vers Thorin en même temps que tous les autres. Il revint vers nous, remerciant silencieusement les autres nains. Bilbo à côté de moi, demanda ce qu'était devenue l'orc pâle. Thorin lui répondit alors qu'il avait pourri dans le trou d'où il était sorti, mort de ses blessures depuis longtemps. Seulement quand je tournais mon regard vers Gandalf, celui-ci regardait Balin avec air de « je n'en suis pas si sûr que ça ».

-Aller vous coucher, demain nous nous levons tôt. **Nous dit-il en se radossant à son rocher. **

-Dame Faith, cela vous ennuierai t-il de dormir près de moi ? **Me demanda Bilbo, la peur dans les yeux. Je souris en le regardant.**

-Si vous voulez mais ne m'appeler plus Dame Faith.

-Très bien.

Il me sourit faiblement avant de se recoucher près du feu, moi près de lui. Je ferme les yeux et repense a ce qu'Azog a fait à ma famille. Torture, maltraitance, la souffrance..C'est sur ces pensées que je m'endormie, les larmes au bord des yeux.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour le chapitre 2 :)<strong>

**J'espère qu'il vous a plus et que vous aimez le caractère de Faith.**

**Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas. Et avez-vous une idée de l'animal en quoi Faith se transforme ?**

**Il y a un indice dans le chapitre 1 :p**

**Laisser vos reviews **

**xx**


	4. Chapter 3 - Des magiciens

On tapote doucement mon épaule mais je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller. Je suis bien allongé sur mon lit de fortune, à rêver de jours meilleurs. Seulement, cette personne ne me laisse pas tranquille. Je grogne avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Je vois Kili, qui a un mouvement de recul. Je fronce les sourcils et me redresse en position assise et le regarde.

-Tes..tes yeux..**Dit-il en pointant mes yeux.**

-Et bien quoi ?

-Ils sont..bizarre..

-Comment ça..**Comprend, me lève et cherche quelque chose qui ferait office de miroir sous les yeux éberlués de tous le monde. Je trouve enfin une gamelle en acier et me regarde dedans. **Oh euh..ça m'arrive de temps en temps Kili..c'est rien..**Ferme les yeux et repousse la bête loin de mon esprit avant de rouvrir les yeux. **Voilà, tu vois c'est rien.

-Que se passe t-il ? **Demande Thorin en arrivant vers nous.**

-Rien, tout va bien.

-Kili ?

-Tout va bien mon oncle.

-Bien alors dans ce cas, ranger vos affaires, nous partons dans dix minutes.

Je souris à Kili, range mes affaires puis vais vers mon cheval avant de le scelle et d'accrocher mes affaires à la scelle. Je l'emmène sur le chemin, monte sur Ouf et commence à marcher au côté de Bilbo. Nous étions les derniers de la petite troupe et je pouvais souvent voir Kili et Fili se retourner vers nous. Bilbo se demandait pourquoi et je lui répondais à chaque que je n'en savais rien. Alors que je savais très bien pourquoi : Kili à tout simplement parler de mes yeux à son frère. Et maintenant ils se posent des questions. Normal.

Nous entrons dans une forêt au même moment où la pluie commence à tomber. Nous mettons tous nos capuches sauf Bilbo qui n'en avait pas. Je lui ai proposer la mienne, qu'il a refuser sous peine que j'étais une femme et donc plus fragile que les hommes. Bombur et Bifur, qui étaient devant nous, se sont mit à rire alors que je me suis renfrognée. J'ai alors talonner Ouf qui s'est mit au trot et à dépasser les autres jusqu'à arriver vers Gandalf.

-Que vous arrive t-il Faith ? **Me demanda t-il sans prendre la peine de me regarder.**

-Bilbo a dit que j'étais une femme fragile ! **Il se met à rire. **Oh oui cela est tellement drôle Mithrandir..

-Ne le prenez pas mal Faith. Il ne voulait pas vous blesser.

-Je sais..

Je reste silencieuse tandis que la pluie tombait fortement. Le chemin de terre était glissant et c'était difficile pour les chevaux et poneys d'avancer. Ils glissaient souvent et étaient fatigués. Je demandais alors à Gandalf quand allons nous faire une pause et il me dit qu'il fallait qu'on trouve un abris au plus vite.

-Dîtes monsieur Gandalf, **commença Dori pas très loin derrière nous. **Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre ce déluge ?

-Il pleut, Maître Dori et il continuera de pleuvoir jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse.

-Très philosophique cette phrase Gandalf, **riais-je alors qu'il me jetait un regard en coin.**

-Si vous souhaitez changer le temps, il vous faudra trouver un autre magicien !

-Il y en a d'autre ? **Demanda la voix de Bilbo. Oh lui aussi est revenu plus en avant.**

-Quoi ? **Dit Gandalf sans prendre la peine de se retourner.**

-Des magiciens.

-Nous sommes cinq. Le plus grand de notre ordre est Saroumane le blanc. **Je grogne en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne le porte pas vraiment dans mon cœur ce magicien là. Je le trouvais fourbe et hypocrite. **Il y a aussi les deux mages bleus mais je ne sais plus comment ils s'appellent. **Je ricane et il me donne un coup de bâton sur la tête, ce qui fait rire les autres alors que je le fusillais du regard. **

-Et le cinquième ?

-Oh c'est Radagast le Brun.

-C'est un grand magicien ou est-il plutôt comme vous ?

Je rigole à gorge déployée ce qui me vaut un autre coup de bâton sur la tête. Je m'arrête de rire en levant les deux mains en signe de capitulation alors que Gandalf expliquait qui était Radagast et ce qu'il faisait dans la forêt. Nous trouvons finalement un abri, une espèce de grotte. Tous le monde y entraient, même les poneys et les chevaux. Gloïn s'occupa de faire le feu et Bombur nous donna les restes d'hier soir.

Après nous être sécher et reposer, nous reprenons la route. Il ne pleuvait plus mais le chemin de terre restait gadouilleux. Je restais en arrière, seule, Bilbo avait décider de me laisser seule. Je pense qu'il a vu qu'il m'avait blesser avec ses paroles. Je lui pardonne déjà mais s'il savait ce que j'étais réellement et que j'étais beaucoup plus résistante que ça, il ne m'aurai pas dit que j'étais une femme fragile.

Alors que je regardais à travers les arbres, les deux frères nains se mirent à côté de moi, ce qui fait que j'étais au milieu des deux. Que me veulent-ils ? Je fronce les sourcils en les regardant un par un alors qu'ils avaient tous deux, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Que me voulez-vous ?

-Parler un peu avec toi. **Commença Fili en haussant les épaules.**

-Nous avons pas eu l'occasion de le faire, alors on s'est dit, tient pourquoi pas maintenant. **Termina Kili en haussant lui aussi les épaules.**

-Très bien. Alors vous avez envie de parler de quoi ?

-De toi. **Je fronçais une nouvelle fois les sourcils en les regardant.**

-Enfin, on aimerait mieux te connaître. **Se rattrapa le blond.**

-Posez vos questions Maîtres nains.

-D'où venez vous au juste ?

-Je suis un peu comme vous, je n'ai pas de maison fixe.

-On vous la voler à vous aussi ? **Me demanda Kili, la voix peinée.**

-Les orcs avaient faillis prendre nos Terres mais nous les avons vaincus et nous avons pu récupérer notre chez nous. Seulement, ils se sont vanger et ils ont tués tous les habitants du village avant de s'en prendre à ma famille..**Racontais-je, le regard dans le vide.**

-Oh..Nous sommes désolés..**Commença Kili avant que je ne le coupe :**

-Vous n'en saviez rien. Et puis c'est du passé, j'ai fais mon deuil..

-Parlons d'autre chose dans ce cas. **Dit Fili en retrouvant le sourire. **Pourquoi avez-vous les yeux vert un peu pâle ?

-Mes iris sont de cette couleur là depuis que je suis petite, enfin, c'est quoi cette question ? **Riais-je, nerveuse.**

-Ce matin, vos pupilles n'étaient pas comme cela..

-Kili..il est normal que vos pupilles se dilatent le matin..**Essayais-je d'expliquer.**

-Les vôtres n'étaient pas rondes mais comme celles des chats ! **Me dit Kili en me regardant.**

-Écoutés je..Je ne peux pas en parler pour le moment d'accord ? Alors..euh..Je vous en parlerais quand je serais prête..

-D'accord mais n'attendez pas que la quête se termine. **Plaisanta Fili et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire avec eux. **

Nous sommes sortis de la forêt depuis maintenant une bonne heure et la pluie avait vraiment cessée pour laisser place à un beau soleil. Et la forêt avait laisser place à des pleines, et oui encore. Nous avons fait une autre pause où nous avons manger quelques fruits restant de chez Bilbo ainsi que des baies sauvages cueuillit par Bofur. Nous sommes repartis et je suis rester avec les deux frères. Ils m'amusent. Bien qu'ils étaient un peu hésitant au départ, maintenant nous rigolions ensemblent. Nous n'étions pas encore meilleurs amis mais on s'entendaient bien.

Nous étions en fin de journée quand la compagnie s'arrêta. Thorin nous dit qu'on allait dormir ici. Je regardais les environs après être descendu de mon cheval et je remarquais qu'une maison en pierre avait été détruite, un peu plus haut. Pourquoi ? Et comment se faisait-il qu'il n'y a plus personne ? Thorin ordonna à ses neveux de s'occuper des poneys puis à Oïn et Gloïn d'allumer un feu. Je descellais Ouf, le laissant brouter avec les autres avant de m'approchée de Gandalf et Thorin, qui étaient près des ruines de cette maison.

-Je pense qu'il serait plus sage de partir d'ici, **commença Gandalf. **Nous pourrions allés à la Vallée Cachée.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne m'approcherais pas de cet endroit !

-Et pourquoi ? **Je demande en m'adossant à ce qui devait être la porte d'entrée, tout en fixant Thorin. **Nous serons en sécurité là-bas..

-Les Elfes nous offriraient courvert, gîte et conseils.

-Je n'ai que faire de leurs conseils ! **S'exclama Thorin en se tournant vers nous.**

-Nous avons une carte que nous ne pouvons pas lire, **dit alors Gandalf. **Le Seigneur Elrond pourrait nous aider.

-Vraiment ? **Thorin regarda le magicien et commença à lui parler de la prise d'Erebor et le manque d'intervention des Elfes. Je lève les yeux au ciel et le coupe :**

-Pourquoi toujours ressassé le passé ? Pourquoi ne pas faire une trêve avec eux ? Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous mais..

-Mêlé vous de ce qui vous regarde vous ! **Siffla le prince nain et je soupire avant de faire demi-tour et d'aller aider Kili et Fili. **

-Votre oncle est vraiment têtu !

Ils rirent alors que je caressais mon cheval. Je vis alors Gandalf sortir des ruines, d'un pas presser. Bon, je n'étais pas la seule à être énerver contre le nain. Le magicien prit son cheval et commença à partir. Bilbo, lui demanda alors où est-ce qu'il allait et il lui répondit qu'il allait rechercher la seule compagnie ayant la tête sur les épaules, c'est-à-dire : lui-même. Je ris puis allait chercher mon sac avant de retourner vers Ouf et de m'occuper de lui.

-On va te faire un bon pansage mon gros. **Il releva la tête et hennit doucement avant se remettre à brouter.**

-Dépêche toi Bombur, on a faim ! **S'exclama Thorin, toujours près des ruines.**

-Si monsieur n'est pas content, qu'il le fasse lui-même son feu ! **Marmonnais-je et les deux frères rirent une nouvelle fois.**

* * *

><p><strong>Coucou :D Voilà pour le chapitre 3<strong>

**J'espère qu'il vous a plus, si oui laisser vos reviews ;)**

**Ensuite, petite parenthèses sur les yeux de Faith : Oui ils sont comme ceux des chats, avec une fente en guise de pupilles, mais seulement quand elle se réveille et le soir**

**quand il fait bien nuit. Elle peut voir dans le noir et ses yeux brillent la nuit.**

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez tout compris x)**

**xx**

**#JeSuisCharlie**


	5. Chapter 4 - Il y a un problème ?

J'ai passé toute la fin de journée à m'occuper de mon cheval et Gandalf n'est toujours pas revenue. Je commence à m'inquiéter, surtout que j'ai entendu quelques bruits bizarre provenant de la forêt, près de notre feu de camp. Surtout que Kili et Fili gardent les poneys qui sont dans cette forêt, je m'inquiète encore plus. Je laisse Ouf tranquille après avoir ranger mes affaires puis Dwalin, il me semble, me demanda de lui montrer comment j'utilisais mon épée. S'en est suivit un petit entraînement entre lui et moi. Je sors mon épée de son fourreau, me positionne face à lui puis sa hache fendis l'air avant de se planter dans la terre suite à mon écart. Il recommence et me loupe une nouvelle fois, je ris. Nous nous tournons autour avant qu'il ne lève sa hache qui vient s'écraser sur l'acier de mon épée. Il semble étonné que je puisse tenir sous le poids de sa hache et de la force qu'il a mit dans son coup. Nous combattons plus de dix minutes ensemble avant qu'il ne part mon coup, mon épée, sur le bois de sa hache. Il sourit, pose son pied sur mon ventre avant de me pousser, ce qui me fait tomber au sol. Nous pouvons entendre les moqueries des autres autour de nous mais je ne souriais pas. Il me regarde d'un mauvais air avant de m'aider à me relever et de partir plus loin.

Après cet entraînement, les nains me dirent que je me débrouillais très bien pour une femme. J'étais flattée et je ne manquais pas de dire que Dwalin était tout de même meilleur que moi. Je pense qu'il m'a entendu vu qu'il marmonnait des paroles que je ne pu entendre. Je voyais même Thorin sourire faiblement, ça devait être une critique. Je maniais l'épée depuis petite, mon peuple était très à cheval pour savoir se battre. Que se soit les hommes ou les femmes. Au moins, ça nous permettais de pourvoir nous défendre en cas d'urgence.

La nuit était tomber et le repas servie. Kili et Fili n'était pas revenue donc c'est qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Mais il y avait toujours ces bruits qui m'alarmait. J'étais tentée d'y aller et de voir par moi-même ce qu'il s'y passait. Mais les nains se demanderaient ce que je fais et en pleine nuit. Près du feu, je mangeais mon bouillons tout en fixant la forêt. Bilbo passa près de moi, se demandant si Gandalf allait revenir, seulement Bofur lui manda d'apporter les gamelles de Kili et Fili. Une chance de pouvoir y aller dans cette maudite forêt !

-Je vous accompagne Bilbo, **dis-je en me levant avant de finir ma gamelle en vitesse.**

-Vous ne devriez pas manger si vite, Dame Faith, **me dit Dori, assis près du feu entre Nori et Ori.**

-Ne vous inquiéter pas pour moi, **je souris, prend une des gamelles des mains de Bilbo et commence à marcher vers la forêt. **Vous venez pas Bilbo ?

-Euh..Si si j'arrive.

Ont entra dans la forêt par le petit chemin qu'on fait les deux frères et nous cherchons où est-ce qu'ils étaient. Nous les trouvons plus loin, figés comme des statuts à regarder les poneys.

-Il y a un problème ? **Demandais-je en me positionnant près de Fili.**

-Nous devions surveiller les poneys..

-Oui et ? **Questionna Bilbo en regardant Kili.**

-Seulement, nous avons un léger problème. **Termina Fili en se tournant vers le hobbit.**

-Quel est-il ?

-Nous en avions seize et maintenant il y en a quatorze..**Ont se tourna alors vers les poneys qui broutaient près d'un puits et effectivement il en manquaient.**

-Oh..Et où sont-ils ?

-Aucune idée !

Nous faisons donc le tour pour compter et vérifié qu'il y en avait bien de disparu et effectivement Daisy et Bungo ont disparu. Pourtant, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment ils ont fait pour partir alors qu'ils sont attachés ?

-Devons nous prévenir Thorin ? **Demanda le hobbit aux deux nains.**

-Non.

-Bien sur qu'il faut le prévenir ! S'il y a un quelconque danger..

-Peut-être mais ça va l'inquiéter, **me coupa Fili et je secouais la tête.**

-En tant que cambrioleur, vous pourriez peut-être nous dire ce qui a fait ça. **Dit Kili en s'approchant de deux arbres déracinés. Je souffle et m'éloigne après avoir poser l'écuelle sur une souche.**

Il y a des traces de pas au sol et comme la terre est encore humide, les empreintes sont bien voyantes. Je m'accroupis près de l'une d'elles et l'observe. Assez gros, rond, pas trop espacée les unes des autres. Je réfléchie à ce que ça pourrait être tout en les suivant. Je relève les yeux pour tomber sur un bosquet où une vive lumière rouge orangé y sort. Il y a quelqu'un là-bas. Alors que j'allais y aller, on me prit le bras et avant que je ne hurle on mit sa main sur ma bouche. Je gesticulais avant que cette personne me montre du doigt, un troll emmenant deux poneys avec lui.

-On doit faire quelque chose ! **S'exclama le hobbit alors que Fili me lâchait.**

-Oui, allez-y. **Dit Kili en poussant Bilbo vers le repère des trolls avant de lui prendre les gamelles des mains.**

-Mais vous êtes fous !? Il ne peut y aller tout seul !

-Alors accompagner le !

-Il faut prévenir Thorin..

-Nous allons le faire mais avant, allez libérer les poneys. **Insista Fili en me poussant moi aussi.**

-Très bien, nous y allons.** Je vis Bilbo faire la grimace. **Mais vous, allez chercher la compagnie.

Ils acquiescèrent avant de partir dans l'autre sens. Je posais ma main sur l'épaule de Bilbo pour l'encourager avant que nous avancions doucement, sans faire de bruit vers le bosquet. Ont pouvaient déjà entendre les Trolls s'exclamer. Nous nous cachons derrière un arbre et les observons. Ils étaient trois, grand et gros mais surtout très laid. Comme des Trolls quoi. A leur gauche, les poneys étaient enfermés et hennissaient.

-Aller libérer les poneys, **chuchotais-je au hobbit. **Je vais trouver un moyen de faire diversion.

Il hocha de la tête avant de s'accroupir et de marcher en direction des poneys en faisant attention à ne pas être vue. Pendant ce temps là, je cherchais un moyen de détourner leur attention. Je les entends parler et ils sont vraiment débile. Soudain j'eus une idée, je pris un cailloux par terre et le lançai sur l'un des trolls, qui ce le reçu dans la tête.

-Qui a fait ça ? **Grogna t-il en se levant. **Lequel d'entre vous à fait ça ?

-De quoi tu parle ?

-J'ai reçu quelque chose sur la tête !

Je relance un cailloux qui tape contre le chaudron. Ils se tournent dans ma direction et je me cache du mieux que je peux dans le buisson avant de faire le même cri du renard.

-Allons voir ce que c'est !

-C'est peut-être mangeable !

-Oui allons voir !

Ils sortent du bosquet et j'en profite pour y entrer et aller aider le hobbit. Mais la corde est solide et il nous faudrait un quelque chose de tranchant. Comme une épée. Seulement je n'ai pas mes armes sur moi.

-Qu'allons nous faire ? **Me demanda le hobbit, apeuré.**

-Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qui coupe ! **Je m'approche du chaudron et au même moment les Trolls reviennent. **Oups..

-Hey regarde Bert, il y a une chose près de notre chaudron ! **Dit l'un des trolls en me pointant du doigt. Je restais figée, le cœur battant, et jetais un coup d'œil à Bilbo rester cacher.**

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi !

-Rien je..Je me suis perdue et j'ai vue de la lumière alors je suis venu mais il n'y avait personne..

-Petite menteuse, **il s'approche de moi et je recule. **Tu voulais nous voler !

-Nan..

-Attrape la Tom, on va la bouffer !

-Ne me toucher pas. **M'écriais-je en commençant à m'énerver et à réveiller la bête en moi.**

-Ne l'écoutons pas !

Ils se lancèrent tous les trois sur moi mais je fus plus rapide et sortit du bosquet avant de me cacher derrière un arbre. Alors que je me calmais un peu, j'entendis alors les cri de Bilbo. Ils ont osé le toucher ! En moins de deux, je me transforme pour laisser place à la bête. Ils vont voir ce que ça fait de toucher à mes amis !

* * *

><p><strong>Hello :) vous allez bien ? Enfin le week-end ahah<strong>

**Enfin bref, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ? Bien, pas bien ?**

**Vous allez bientôt voir comment vont réagir les nains face à la transformation de Faith ^^**

**Bon week-end**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 5 - Fuyez !

Quand j'arrivais près du bosquet, les trois Trolls étaient en cercle et l'un d'eux tenait Bilbo par les pieds. Je grognais en le voyant gesticulé, il ne le lâchera pas ! L'un d'eux dit alors à celui qui le tenait, de lui mettre les orteils au dessus du feu car il mentait. Mais alors que j'allais sauter sur le troll le plus près de moi, Kili arriva et donna un coup d'épée dans la jambe du Troll. Il couina, Kili lui en redonna un coup, ce qui le fit tomber au sol.

-Lâche le ! **Cria t-il.**

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

-J'ai dis, lâche le, abruti !

Dans un grognement, le troll lança Bilbo sur Kili avant que toute la compagnie ne sortent des buissons, armes en main. Ils se battaient et je ne savais pas si je devais intervenir où pas. Les trolls hurlaient et se défendaient comme ils pouvaient face aux nains qui se battaient sans aucune pitié. J'entendis alors les hennissements des poneys et je compris que Bilbo avait réussi à les laisser s'échapper. Seulement je n'avais pas prévu que l'un des troll, capture une nouvelle fois Bilbo. A deux, ils le tenaient par les jambes et les bras.

-Jetés vos armes où on en fait des miettes.

Je voyais Bilbo, entre les mains des Trolls, avoir peur. Il suppliait la compagnie du regard de les écoutés. Alors que Kili ne voulait pas laisser le pauvre Bilbo entre les pattes de ces débiles, Thorin le retient et planta son épée dans le sol. Nan, ils ne pouvaient pas abandonné. Mais ils jetèrent tous leurs armes, même Kili après avoir hésité.

Toujours cachée, je regardais les nains se faire mettre dans des sacs où sur la broche au dessus du feu. Bilbo était lui aussi dans un sac et regardait ce qu'il se passait. J'entendais les nains marmonner des paroles inaudibles où des phrases distinctes comme : « Où est Faith ? » ; « Elle nous a abandonner comme le magicien ! » ; « C'était leur plan depuis le début ! ». Comme ci Gandalf et moi savions pour les trolls.

-Pas besoin de les cuirs, y a qu'à s'asseoir dessus et en faire de la gelée. **Dit l'un d'eux, Tom je crois. **

-Faut les faire rôtir avec une pointe de sauge. **Affirma, le deuxième William en tournant la broche.**

-Humm..ça doit pas être mauvais, **ricana Tom.**

-Détachez-moi. **Supplia un des nains sur la broche.**

-Mangez quelqu'un de votre taille. **Disait un autre. **

Et c'est à ce moment là que je décidais de sortir de ma cachette en poussant un rugissement. Tout le monde sursauta et se tournant vers moi alors que je montrais les crocs. Je m'approchais lentement vers la broche tandis que les nains étaient encore plus effrayés et les trolls intrigués. Tom s'approcha de moi avec une longue cuillère en bois et il me toucha l'épaule avec. Je grognais une nouvelle fois avant de rapidement casser la cuillère de mes dents. Le troll recula, comme les deux autres.

-Bert, c'est quoi ça !

-Laissez-nous partir, **entendis-je de la broche. **Ne laisser pas cette bête nous manger !

Mais alors que Bert prenais un autre ustensile dans ses grosses mains, je bondissais sur lui, passant par dessus la broche sous les cris des nains. Je plantais mes griffes dans la peau du Troll et le mordais à l'épaule tandis qu'il gesticulais en demandant l'aide de ces semblables. J'entendais derrière moi des « arrête de te tortiller ! » ou encore « J'arrive pas à la tuer ! », vite suivit par les nains qui m'encourageaient. Seulement je n'avais pas prévue de me prendre un grand coup de gourdin sur le flanc, qui me fit lâcher l'épaule du troll. Un violente douleur dans les côtes me fit donc lâcher prise et je retombais sur le sol. Mais avant que je puisse faire quelque chose d'autre, un des trolls, me donna un coup de pied dans le même flanc que tout à l'heure ce qui me projeta sur une pierre, où je fus assommée.

Je plisse le museau en sentant quelque chose dégouliner de mes poils, entre mes deux yeux. Je bouge la tête mais sans ouvrir mes paupières. J'écoute ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Les nains parlent entre eux, je les entends marchés autour de moi. Je pense qu'ils y en a même près de moi, à se demander « Qui est-ce ? ». Et effectivement, j'entends plusieurs fois la même question. Je crois qu'ils se sont tous regroupés devant moi, je peux les sentir. Moi aussi je me pose une question. Comment vont-ils prendre le faîtes que je ne leur ai rien dit à propos de ma transformation. Est-ce qu'ils savent que c'est moi ? Je ne pense pas, à moins que Kili et Fili ont fait le rapprochement entre mes yeux et la lionne que je suis.

-Quand va t-elle se réveiller ? **S'exclama Thorin, d'une voix froide.**

-Elle ne devrait pas tardé normalement. **Dit la voix de Gandalf. **

Gandalf ? Il est revenu ? Tant mieux alors. J'allais ouvrir les yeux mais avant de faire quoi que se soit, je reçu une grande quantité d'eau sur la tête. Je bondis alors sur mes quatre pattes prête à attaquer, seulement le bâton de Gandalf se met devant ma tête. Je grogne puis me secoue pour enlever l'eau de sur mon poil, ce qui fait protester les nains. Je m'assois puis les regarde tous, ils m'observent eux aussi, d'un air douteux. Ils ont leurs armes à la main, près à se battre au cas où que je les attaqueraient. Ils étaient sur la défensive.

-Qui êtes-vous ? **Me demanda Thorin, me lançant un regard froid, son épée me pointant. Je regarde Gandalf qui me fait un signe de tête.**

-C'est moi, Faith.

-Et elle parle ! **S'étonna Bofur.**

-Faith ? Comme Dame Faith ? **Demanda Ori en regardant ses cousins Dori et Nori.**

-C'est pas possible..**Marmonna Dwalin en regardant Gandalf puis moi.**

-Ah je le savais ! **S'écria Kili en donnant un coup dans le bras de son frère. **Je te l'avais bien dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez elle !

-Comment est-ce possible ? **Dirent les autres.**

Voilà leur réaction à chacun. Mais il manquait Thorin, il m'avait fixer pendant que les autres nains s'exclamaient, toujours son épée me pointant. J'attendais qu'il dise quelque chose mais rien ne vient. Je m'avançais d'un pas mais le bout de la lame de Thorin me piqua le bout du nez.

-Ne vous approchez plus de nous ! Si j'aurai su cela dès le début, jamais vous n'aurez fait partie de la compagnie ! Vous êtes plus une menace qu'autre chose ! Qui nous dit que vous ne nous mangerez pas lorsque tous le monde sera en train de dormir ? Qui nous dit que vous aller nous aider ? Je ne veux en aucun cas prendre le risque de vous gardez avec nous ! Partez !

Ce qu'il me dit me toucha, au plus profond de mon cœur. Il croit vraiment que j'allais les attaquer alors que je les protègent ? Je suis une _menace _pour eux..Je n'aurai _jamais du faire partie de la compagnie_..Et il veut que je parte, que je m'en aille..Je me recule, baisse la tête puis la relève pour regarder Gandalf, cherchant de l'aide auprès du magicien.

-Thorin, il serai plus sage de la garder avec nous !

-Non. Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un de dangereux dans ma compagnie. **Cracha le nain et je baissais la tête de nouveau.**

-Elle n'est aucunement dangereuse pour vous Thorin. Elle saura vous protégé mieux que quiconque..

-Ce n'est pas vous qui décidé Gandalf ! **Il rangea son épée avant de me tourner le dos. **Trouver la grotte de ces Trolls. **Le chef nain se retourna une nouvelle fois vers moi et me dit d'une voix sèche : **Je ne veux plus vous revoir !

Bien. Comme il voudra. C'est lui qui commande après tout. Je hoche de la tête avant de partir vers ce qui était notre campement hier soir. J'y retrouve mon cheval, qui hennit en me voyant venir près de lui. Je reprends ma forme initiale en serrant les dents. C'est vrai que ça fait toujours un peu mal, aux os mais aussi aux muscles. Mais je m'y suis habitué au fil du temps. J'harnache mon destrier, attache mes sacs sur la scelle avant de monter sur lui et de prendre le chemin que nous devions emprunter ce matin. Sur le chemin qui mène à Fondcombe, je repense à ce m'a dit Thorin. Je n'aurai pas penser qu'il me demande de partir en sachant que je me transforme en lionne. Mais c'est impossible, je ne peux pas les abandonnés, j'ai signé le contrat, je dois rester avec eux afin de les protégés.

Alors que j'allais faire demi-tour pour les retrouvés, un hurlement de loup se fit entendre non loin. Ouf s'arrêta, tourna sa tête vers la gauche, entre les arbres de la forêt, en soufflant fort. Lui aussi savait ce que c'était. Ce n'était pas des loups, oh ça non. Ce sont des Wargs, affreuses montures des orcs. Soudain je pense à la compagnie, ils ont du entendre les hurlements eux aussi. Oh non, ne me dîtes pas que les Wargs les ont trouvés ? Je talonna Ouf, qui partit directement au galop en slalomant à travers les arbres. Les branches des arbres me griffaient les joues mais je n'en avais cure, la seule chose que je voulais, s'était d'aider les nains, le magicien et Bilbo. J'espéraient juste qu'ils ne se soient pas fait prendre.

J'entendais encore les hurlements des loups mais aussi quelqu'un crier alors que je repassais au trot pour sortir de la forêt. Je monte la petite pente et je peux voir des orcs montés sur des Wargs suivre quelque chose. Étais-ce les nains ? Je plisse les yeux et remarque que c'est une personne avec un drôle de chapeau, qui me fait pensée à Bofur, qui est devant les affreuses bestioles. Mais ce qui est drôle, c'est son moyen de transport : un traîneau tiré par des lapins. J'aurai ris si il ne se faisait pas poursuivre. Ouf piaffait alors que je regardais la plaine munis de gros rochers. Où étaient la compagnie ? Je ferme les yeux et me concentre pour écouter ce qu'il y a autour de moi. Les wargs, les orcs, les bruits des sabots de mon cheval sur le sol mais j'entends aussi des personnes qui courent. C'est eux. Je remets Ouf au galop, descendant la petite colline puis tournent à droite, entre les rochers. Sur ma droite, la compagnie couraient et devant moi les Wargs qui poursuivaient toujours cette personne.

Alors que j'arrêtais mon cheval, je regardais la bande de Wargs, ils étaient au moins une dizaines. Je ne les aimaient vraiment pas ceux-là. Ni les orcs d'ailleurs. Je descends de sur Ouf, me met devant lui avant de lui parler en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Fondcombe n'est pas loin et je sais que Gandalf les y emmènent. Va à Imladris, nous nous reverrons là-bas ! **Il hennit doucement en secouant légèrement la tête de haut en bas avant de galoper vers Fondcombe. **

Je grimpais ensuite sur un rocher et essayait de chercher la compagnie. Seulement, je ne les voient pas. Où sont-ils ? Soudain, la bande d'orcs passa près de moi, je me baissais et les regardaient. L'un d'eux se détacha du groupe, je crois qu'il avait sentit les nains. Et effectivement il galopa jusqu'à un gros rocher où je vis mon cheval passé en coup de vent. Ni une, ni deux, je saute du rocher en me transformant et courus aussi vite que je le pue vers ce Warg monté par un orc. Je les voyaient reniflés l'air et l'orc sortit son arme. A moins d'un mètre de ces bêtes, je poussais sur mes postérieurs afin de sauter sur eux tout en poussant un grognement. Les deux monstres se tournèrent vers moi mais trop tard, mes pattes de devant étaient déjà sur le Warg, qui tomba du rocher tandis que ma mâchoire se fermait sur le cou de l'orc. Je tombais sur le dos, ce qui me fit mal et grogner mais je me remis sur pieds pour sauter sur le Warg toujours en vie. Du coin de l'œil je voyais Dwalin achevé l'orc qui couinait alors que je m'attaquais furieusement au Warg.

Nous étions tous deux sur nos postérieurs, debout, griffes sortis et crocs en action. Je lui pris l'oreille entre les crocs et la lui tirait férocement tout en lui agrippant le cou de mes griffes. Il hurlait en se débattant, ce qui me valut plusieurs coups de griffes sur les flancs mais avant qu'il ne tente quoi que se soit d'autre, je le poussais au sol tout en lui mordant l'encolure au niveau de la gorge, pour que l'air lui manque. Il se débattait toujours puis après un dernier couinement, je l'achevais en lui déchirant la peau et son organe respiratoire.

A bout de souffle, je me relevais et me tournait vers la compagnie. Ils me regardaient comme ci je leur faisait peur. En particulier Bilbo. Je vis tout de même un petit sourire sur les lèvres du magicien. Mais alors que j'allais parler, les hurlements de loups retentissent.

-Fuyez ! **Cria Gandalf. **Vite !

La compagnie se remit donc à courir et je les suivais au pas de course. Les Wargs n'étaient pas loin derrière. On déambula à travers la pleine, au milieu des rochers et des sapins.

-Ils arrivent ! **Nous dit Gloin en les montrant du doigt.**

-Par ici, venez. **S'écria une nouvelle fois Gandalf en courant devant nous.**

Moi je préférais rester en arrière, au cas où qu'un des nains tombent, que je puisse le défendre assez vite. Nous nous arrêtons bien vite, entourés de conifères mais aussi de Wargs. Ils nous encerclaient à présent. Je les regardaient en grognant tandis que Thorin ordonna à Kili de les tués. Il s'occupa donc de tuer les orcs mais ça n'empêchait pas les Wargs d'avancer vers nous.

-Où est Gandalf ? **Demanda Fili.**

-Il nous a abandonné ! **Lui répond Dwalin, hache en main.**

Je ne pense pas qu'il nous aient abandonnés. Je me mis devant Ori après que celui-ci est tiré un cailloux avec son lance pierre sur l'une des bêtes, qui a à peine sentit la roche. Thorin nous disait qu'il fallait tenir alors que les Wargs s'approchaient lentement vers nous. J'étais devant les nains, prête à attaquer quand ont entendis Gandalf nous criés :

-Par ici, pauvres fous !

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, me voici avec un nouveau chapitre :D<strong>

**Bon au moins dans celui-là, il y a beaucoup d'actions ahah**

**Donc : La petite bagarre entre les Trolls et Faith ?**

**La réaction des nains ? De Thorin ?**

**Avec les Wargs ?**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? **

**J'attends vos reviews pour me dire tout ça :3 **

**Bisous xx**


	7. Chapter 6 - Seigneur Elrond

-Suivez-moi. **Nous dit Thorin en courant vers le gros rocher où Gandalf venait de disparaître.**

Les nains coururent alors vers le passage secret tandis que moi je guettais les attaquent des bêtes. Les orcs semblaient étonnés de les voir tous courir dans la même direction. Un des Wargs galopa vers eux mais je lui sautais dessus avant qu'il n'est atteint Thorin, qui attendait que tous les nains descendent. Comme avec le premier, je lui arrachais la gorge et le sang coulait abondamment. Kili tirait flèches sur flèches avant de se faire appeler par son oncle. Il se mit à courir vers le rocher mais les Wargs en faisait de même. Je me mis entre le nain et les bêtes, qui m'attaquèrent moi. Les orcs avaient sortis leurs armes et elles fendaient l'air en essayant de m'atteindre, je les évitaient du mieux que je pouvais mais l'une d'elle se planta dans mon épaule. Je rugis de mécontentement et j'entendis Kili crier mon prénom.

-Je vous rejoins, allez y ! **Dis-je à Thorin tout en me battant avec un Warg, qui enfonça ses crocs pointues dans l'une de mes pattes.**

Ils étaient beaucoup trop pour moi. Mais alors que je commençais à perdre des forces, un cor se fit entendre dans l'air. Les Elfes. Les Wargs trop occupés à regarder l'arriver des Elfes, ne remarquèrent pas ma disparition. Une fois vers la roche, je me retransformais en humaine et me laissa glisser dans le passage. Les nains étaient partis, ils ne m'avaient pas attendu, comme je l'avais demander à Thorin. Assise sur le sol en pierre, je regardais mes blessures : mon avant bras droit avait deux trous assez profond dans la chair, ça me faisait mal et le sang coulait. Tout comme mon épaule droite. Ils ne m'avaient pas loupés !

Je me remis debout et commença à marcher dans le petit passage souterrain. C'était très étroit et je devais faire attention à ce que mes blessures ne touchent pas la pierre. J'ai déjà assez mal comme ça. J'arrivais bien vite à la fin du conduit où un début de cascade coulait. Je descendais les marches de pierre et mon regard fût attiré par la beauté de Fondcombe. Avec le soleil on avait l'impression que l'endroit était illuminé, brillait. C'était magnifique. Je ne me lasserais jamais de contempler ce sublime paysage qu'est Imladris. De plus, les nombreuses cascades rendait l'aspect du lieu encore plus beau, majestueux. A chaque fois que je venais ici, j'y suis déjà venu plusieurs fois, j'avais des étoiles dans les yeux .

Mes yeux aperçurent les nains, Gandalf et le hobbit descendre le chemin qui donnait sur le pont d'entrée. Je descendis à mon tour la corniche par les escaliers en pierre en faisant attention à ne pas glisser et tomber. Je pressais le pas pour pouvoir les rattraper et quand j'arrivais au milieu du sentier, ils étaient déjà sur le pont, à contempler la beauté de Fondcombe. Je souris en pensant que les nains n'aimaient pas les Elfes avant de continuer mon chemin. Une fois sur le pont, je laissais une nouvelle fois mon regard divaguer entre les arbres, la rivière qui coulait sous le pont et l'architecture du lieu. Quand j'arrivais enfin sur la petite place, les nains regardaient devant eux pas très content, Gandalf attendait et Bilbo s'émerveillait devant la beauté de Fondcombe.

-Désolé de mon retard, **dis-je en m'arrêtant derrière les nains, qui se retournèrent d'un même mouvement.** J'ai eu un léger problème avec les Wargs et les orcs..  
>-Faith vous êtes en vie ! <strong>S'exclama Bilbo en souriant et en me regardant.<strong>  
>-En mauvaise état mais bien vivante, <strong>riais-je alors que les autres parlaient à voix basse.<strong>  
>-Ravie de vous revoir vivante ma chère Faith. <strong>Me dit Gandalf en s'appuyant sur son bâton et j'acquiesçais en souriant.<strong>  
>-Mithrandir. <strong>Appela quelqu'un qui descendait l'escalier face à nous.<strong>  
>-Ah, Lindir ! <strong>Se réjouis Gandalf en s'approchant de lui. L'elfe s'exclama en elfique mais je ne comprenais pas.<strong> Je dois parler au Seigneur Elrond.  
>-Le Seigneur Elrond n'est pas ici.<br>-Pas ici ? Où est-il ?

Au même moment, le son que l'ont avaient entendu plus tôt, retentit derrière nous. Nous nous retournons tous en même temps une horde de cavalier galoper dans notre direction. Ni une, ni deux, les nains s'entassèrent au milieu de la place, les plus âgés devant les plus jeunes pour pouvoir les défendre en cas d'urgence. Bilbo et moi avions été mis au centre de ce cercle. Bofur m'avait attraper l'avant bras droit pour me mettre au milieu, j'avais grimacer sous la douleur mais il n'y fit pas attention car il fit pareil avec Bilbo. Les cavaliers arrivèrent vers nous, remirent leur montures au trot avant de tourner autour de nous. Les chevaux se mirent au pas et continuèrent de nous tournés autour. Les nains ne savaient plus où donner de la tête mais ils se méfiaient tous. L'elfe monter sur un cheval noir, s'arrêta face à Gandalf en le saluant et je reconnu Elrond.

-Seigneur Elrond. **Salua à son tour le magicien. Ils parlèrent en elfique et Bilbo se tourna vers moi en me demandant ce qu'ils se disaient.**  
>-Je n'en ai aucune idée. <strong>Lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules, ce qui me fit de nouveau grimacer. Elrond descendit de son cheval avant d'aller donner une accolade au magicien.<strong>  
>-C'est étrange que des orcs s'approchent aussi près de nos frontières. <strong>Dit l'Elfe en regardant une épée d'orc.<strong> Quelque chose ou quelqu'un les a attirés par ici. **Il donna l'arme à Lindir avant de se tourner vers Gandalf.**  
>-Oh il se peut que se soit nous, <strong>affirma le pèlerin gris en nous regardant. Thorin se détacha du groupe pour s'avancer vers eux.<strong>  
>-Bienvenue, Thorin, fils de Thraïn.<br>-Il ne me semble pas vous connaître. **Répondit le prince et je levais les yeux au ciel.**  
>-Vous me rappelez votre grand-père. J'ai connu Thrór quand il était Roi sous la Montagne. <strong>Lui dit Elrond indifférent face à la froideur du nain.<strong>  
>-Ah oui ? Jamais il n'a parler de vous.<p>

Je voyais que les nains avaient un sourire aux lèvres face à la réplique de Thorin. Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche avant de regarder Elrond. Il fixait Thorin et je croyais sincèrement qu'il allait s'énerver mais Elrond n'est pas comme cela. Il préfère rester calme même dans des situations qui vont mal. C'est ce que j'aime le plus chez cet Elfe, il reste serein face à une personne froide et énervante, comme Thorin. Je souris. C'est vrai que Thorin est très énervant quand il le veut. Je fus sortit de mes pensées par Elrond, qui parlait encore en elfique.

-Euh..Ce n'est pas pour être méchante, **commençais-je en m'avançant pour me mettre près de Thorin.** Mais on ne comprend pas ce que vous dîtes..  
>-Ravie de vous revoir Faith, <strong>me sourit le Seigneur Elrond et je m'incline légèrement sous les exclamations des nains, certainement surpris que je connaisse cet Elfe.<strong>  
>-De même pour moi Seigneur Elrond. <strong>Il reparle elfique et je fais la moue tandis qu'il sourit.<strong>  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Est-ce qu'il vient de nous insultés ?<br>-Non Maître Gloin, il vient de vous invitez. **Les nains se parlent entre eux et je ne comprends rien à ce qu'ils marmonnent.**  
>-Bien, alors dans ce cas, allons-y.<p>

Les nains suivirent Lindir, qui sous les ordres d'Elrond, les conduisit dans deux grandes chambres. Quant à moi, je fus envoyé vers les guérisseurs pour qu'ils soignent mes deux blessures. Oh ce n'était pas les seules que j'avais, j'étais pleine de cicatrices même. Dans le dos et sur les flancs notamment. Elles ne se voyaient plus mais au soleil ont pouvaient bien les voir. Elles étaient de couleur blanche et ma peau était plutôt hâlée alors ça se voyait beaucoup.

Quand les guérisseurs eurent fini de bander mes plaies, je pu retourner dans la chambre que l'on m'avait donné le temps de notre séjour à Fondcombe. Je rentrais à l'intérieur et une brise fraîche vient me fouettée le visage. Je souris, ferme la porte et observe mieux la chambre. Face à moi, un balcon ouvert où la rembarde était décoré par le lierre et faisait entrer le soleil dans la chambre. Le lit à baldaquin était à ma droite, ses voiles blanc, scintillant, flottaient dans la pièce grâce au vent et ça rendait l'endroit vraiment féerique. Les murs étaient peint en blanc pailleté et avec les rayons du soleil c'était magnifique. Il y avait aussi des bougies aux quatre coins de la chambre ainsi que sur les deux tables de chevets en bois. En face du lit, une penderie s'y trouvait. A côté, une porte en bois simple donnait sur une très jolie salle d'eau avec en son centre une baignoire ancrée dans le sol en forme de cercle. Tout autour de cette baignoire, des bougies, des flasques remplie de lotion ainsi que des fleurs de lotus y étaient parsemés. Il y avait aussi un plan de travail en pierre noire avec deux vasques en ardoise et un long miroir. J'adorais cette chambre.

Alors que j'allais sortir de ma chambre, devant ma porte se tenait une très belle elfe rousse avec de grand yeux noisette. Elle me souriait chaleureusement tandis que je restais plantée devant elle, à la contempler. Je ne l'avais jamais vue auparavant, quand je venais à Fondcombe.

-Bonjour, **me dit-elle, toujours en souriant.** Le Seigneur Elrond m'a demander de venir vous aider à vous préparer.  
>-Me préparer ?<br>-Oui, pour aller déjeuner. Tous vos amis y sont conviés. **Elle me souriait encore tout en me montrant une robe qui pendait sur son bras gauche.**  
>-Oh..Et bien..Entrer.<p>

Je me décale, elle entre et je ferme la porte derrière elle. Elle va poser la robe sur le lit avant de se tourner vers moi et de me pousser gentiment vers la salle d'eau. Elle fit couler l'eau chaude du robinet avant de pivoté sur elle-même pour me regarder.

-Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, je serais dans votre chambre. **Elle allait partir mais je la retient.**  
>-Quel est votre prénom ?<br>-Naya, mademoiselle.  
>-Appeler moi Faith.<p>

Elle me sourit une nouvelle fois avant de partir pour de bon. Je me déshabillais puis arrêtait l'eau avant d'y entrer. Je soupire d'aise quand l'eau chaude toucha ma peau. Je pose ma tête sur le bord de la baignoire et me laissais aller. Ça faisait du bien, c'est très relaxant et surtout reposant. Si bien que je crois mettre endormie car la voix inquiète de Naya se faisait entendre derrière la porte. Je lui répondis que j'allais bien avant de me laver les cheveux puis le corps et de sortir pour m'enrouler d'une serviette douce. Je me séchais un peu avant d'enfiler des sous-vêtement propre et de me poser devant le miroir.

Mon visage était un peu pâle par rapport à d'habitude et j'avais des cernes sous mes yeux vert pâle. Comme ceux des chats, un peu jaune mélangé à du vert. J'approchais mon visage du miroir pour regarder mes pupilles, rondes cette fois. Je coiffais mes long cheveux brun, abîmés sur les pointes. Va falloir que je les coupent pendant notre séjour ici, ça leur fera du bien. Je me reculais ensuite pour regarder mon corps, du moins ce que je pouvais voir : ma tête et la moitié de mon ventre. Je me retournais pour voir mon dos remplis de cicatrices. Des petites, des grandes. Je n'aime plus mon corps. Plus du tout. Avant je me trouvais jolie, maintenant je me trouve..moins belle avec toutes ces cicatrices et blessures sur mon corps.

Je soupirais avant de défaire les bandages de mon épaule et mon avant bras. Bon, ça ne saignait plus mais ce n'était pas beau à voir. Les guérisseurs m'avaient dit de garder les bandages pour ne pas que ça s'infecte mais je préfère laisser mes blessures respirer. J'ai toujours fais ainsi. Je retourne dans la chambre et je vois que Naya m'attendais, assise sur le banc du balcon. Je me raclais la gorge et elle se retourna en souriant. Elle se leva et vint vers moi, son regard se déposa sur mon épaule et mon avant bras.

-Vous n'avez pas mal ?  
>-Un peu mais j'ai l'habitude maintenant.<br>-Le Seigneur Elrond m'en a parler..De ce que vous êtes. **Rajoute t-elle en tendant la robe.**  
>-Est-ce que c'est possible de retiré les manches de la robe ? Pour que mes blessures puissent respirées ?<br>-Oh..euh..Oui si vous voulez..

Je vais chercher mon couteau dans mes affaires avant de prendre la robe et de découper minutieusement les manches. Une fois cela fait, je l'enfile avec l'aide de Naya. Le corsage était sur le devant ce qui tombait bien car je ne voulais pas qu'elle voie mes cicatrices. Je ne veux pas de sa pitié.

-Vous voulez que je vous coiffe ?  
>-Oh non, ça ira merci.<br>-Bien alors je vais vous emmener déjeuner. **Elle me sourit, me donne une paire de ballerine blanche, que j'enfile avant de sortir de la chambre.**

Nous marchons dans différents couloirs ouvert, donnant vue sur le paysage. C'est vraiment magnifique. S'il n'était pas l'heure de manger, je serai rester ici, à contempler la beauté de Fondcombe. D'ailleurs c'est ce que j'ai fais car Naya m'a appeler alors qu'elle était déjà bien avancer devant moi. Je m'excuse et reprend la marche en essayant de ne pas marcher sur le bas de ma robe. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en porter mais dès que je viens à Fondcombe, j'en porte souvent. De plus elles sont légère et très jolie. Celle que je porte est de couleur bleu ciel sur le jupon et le corsage de la même couleur mais plus foncé. Le col était arrondi et les bretelles assez larges.

Nous passons sous des arches remplis d'arabesques et je pouvais entendre les nains se plaindre qu'il n'y avait pas de viande. Je souris en m'approchant d'eux. La compagnie étaient assises sur deux tables différentes, séparé par un petit pilier. Sur la droite, la table était encore vide.

-Vous savez les Elfes sont végétarien alors vous n'aurez pas de viande ici.**Souriais-je en m'arrêtant près d'eux. Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi et me regardèrent de la tête aux pieds.** Vous savez que ça ne se fait pas de regarder une femme comme vous le faîtes !  
>-Excusez-nous Dame Faith mais..Vous êtes..<strong>commença Balin, assis entre Oin et Bilbo.<strong>  
>-Très jolie. <strong>S'écria Bofur et je rougis.<strong>  
>-Et bien..Merci. <strong>Je m'assois sur le pilier et je vois qu'ils regardent tous mes blessures.<strong> Je vais bien si cela vous inquiète.  
>-Mais vous n'avez pas mal ? <strong>Me demanda Ori.<strong>  
>-Un peu mais ce n'est rien, ne vous en faîtes pas. <strong>Répondis-je en balayant l'air de ma main gauche.<strong>

Alors que je parlais blessures de guerre avec Dwalin et Balin, Elrond arriva en compagnie de Gandalf et Thorin. Je me levais, murmura un « je reviens » aux nains avant de m'approcher des trois arrivants. Je me mis devant eux et je vis que le magicien et Thorin m'observait comme l'avait fait les autres avant eux. Seul Elrond me fixait de ses yeux noirs.

-Que se passe t-il Faith ? **Me demande t-il en me souriant légèrement.**  
>-Vous savez très bien que je ne mange pas de légumes..<br>-Oui je le sais, c'est pourquoi je vous ai fait apporter du lapin.  
>-Il y en aura assez pour moi et les nains ? Parce qu'ils font un peu la tête de ne pas avoir de viande, <strong>riais-je en me tournant vers eux, toujours à se plaindre.<strong>  
>-Il y en a que pour vous, j'en suis navré.<br>-Tant pis, **je haussais les épaules en souriant.**  
>-Vous mangez avec nous ? <strong>Me demanda le magicien.<strong>  
>-Non je mange avec mes compagnons.<p>

Ils acquiescent et alors que j'allais retourner vers compagnons, une main attrapa mon bras gauche. Je me tourne vers cette personne et voit que c'est Thorin, je l'interroge du regard avant qu'il ne me demande :

-Pourrais-je vous parler plus tard ? **Sa question m'étonna.**  
>-Euh..Oui..Si vous voulez..<p>

Il me lâcha et suivit l'Elfe et le magicien jusqu'à la table sur notre droite. Je retournais ensuite vers les nains, m'installa sur le pilier et repris ma discussion avec les deux frères. Mais alors que je tournais la tête vers Kili, je le vis sourire et faire un clin d'œil à l'Elfe qui jouait de la harpe. Je ris doucement mais Dwalin l'avait remarquer et je lui fis signe de regarder Kili. Le brun le remarqua et trouva une excuse qui me fit rire de nouveau.

-Les filles Elfes ne m'intéressent pas beaucoup. **Nous dit-il.** Trop maigre. Elles ont les pommettes trop haute et la peau velouté. **Il ajouta en regardant Bofur, qui acquiesçait comme pour dire qu'il n'y croyait pas. Kili releva la tête pour voir un elfe qui passait derrière lui.** Pas assez de barbe pour moi. Quoi que, celle-là soit pas mal. **J'observais l'elfe en question avant que Dwalin ne dise :**  
>-Sauf que ce n'est pas une fille !<p>

Et c'est comme ça que nous partons dans un fou rire incontrôlé sous la gêne de Kili. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de rire, tout comme Bofur qui tomba de son siège, ce qui me fit encore plus rire. Je pense que c'est le commencement d'un début d'amitié entre les nains et moi. Et peut-être qu'ils vont me faire confiance à l'avenir. Je l'espère en tout cas.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien le bonjour :D Vous allez bien ? Enfin le week-end **<strong>

**Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?**

**Le début ? Faith blesser :/ Thorin qui veux lui parler (oula :p) ?**

**La fin avec Kili ? x)**

**xx**


	8. Chapter 7 - Vous aimez le poisson ?

Avec Bilbo, nous nous baladons dans Fondcombe après que nous ayons terminé de déjeuner. Comme je connaissais à peu près le lieu, je lui montrais les endroits que j'affectionnais le plus ici. La première salle que l'ont visita fût la bibliothèque, j'aimais beaucoup venir ici et en apprendre plus sur l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu et de ses habitants. Nous montons l'escalier de la bibliothèque, qui nous mène directement à une statue qui tenait un socle où une épée, brisée, était posée. En face de cette statue, un tableau où l'ont pouvait voir Sauron se battre contre Elendil le Grand Roi d'Anor et de Gondor. Bilbo me posa quelque questions sur cette bataille mais je lui dis de les posés au Seigneur Elrond, il sera plus apte à lui répondre. Nous sommes restés devant ce tableau assez longtemps avant de redescendre et d'aller dans les jardins d'Imladris. C'était splendide et la vue plaisait à Bilbo qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Je ris avant de marcher sur un pont, au dessus de la rivière. Je crois que c'est ici, dans les jardins que je me sens le mieux. On se sent vraiment bien ici.

Bilbo et moi sommes sur un balcon à apprécier la vue devant nous avec cette légère brise fraîche, qui vient fouetter notre visage délicatement. Alors que nous parlions de l'attitude des nains vis à vis du hobbit, le Seigneur Elrond arriva près de nous.

-Faith, je crois que Thorin vous cherche.  
>-Ah oui, il souhaitait me parler. <strong>J'acquiesce et pose ma main sur l'épaule de Bilbo.<strong> A plus tard.

Je les laisse donc tous les deux et vais à la recherche de Thorin. Il doit être dans la chambre qu'il partage avec la moitié de la compagnie. J'arrive dans le couloir des chambres et je vois Gandalf discuté avec celui que je cherche. Je me racle la gorge et ils lèvent tous les deux la tête vers moi. Gandalf me sourit tandis que Thorin reste de marbre. Comme toujours me diriez-vous. Je ris intérieurement puis m'avance vers eux.

-Vous vouliez me parler il me semble. **Disais-je en regardant Thorin, qui acquiesça.**  
>-Bien, je me retire. N'oubliez pas Thorin la petite réunion dans le bureau du Seigneur Elrond. <strong>Lui rappela le magicien avant de nous laisser.<strong>  
>-Qu'elle réunion ? <strong>Risquais-je de demander.<strong>  
>-Cela ne vous regarde pas. Vous n'y êtes pas convié de toute manière. <strong>Me répondit-il sèchement.<strong>  
>-Très bien. <strong>Je lève la main gauche.<strong> Pouvons nous aller dehors ?  
>-Si vous voulez.<p>

Nous sortons donc dehors, dans les jardins et nous nous installons sur un banc, près de la rivière. Nous ne parlions pas, ont se contentaient de regarder l'eau coulée près de nous. Je voyais des poissons nagés près du bord et j'eus une idée. Je me levais en souriant et me tournais vers le nain, qui me regardait avec confusion.

-Vous aimez le poisson ? **Lui demandais-je, toujours en souriant et en enlevant mes ballerines.**  
>-Oui mais..Que faîtes vous ? <strong>Me demande t-il alors que je plongeais mes pieds dans l'eau fraîche de la rivière.<strong>  
>-Je vais pêcher. <strong>Je marche jusqu'au milieu de l'eau, ma robe flottant autour de moi.<strong> Vous n'aimez pas ce que les Elfes vous donnent pendant les repas, je pense que le poisson sera meilleur que les légumes. **Je me tourne pour le voir, près de la berge, les sourcils froncés.** Maintenant, plus aucun bruits.

Je l'entends soupiré tandis que je me concentre sur les poissons, qui viennent nager autour de mes jambes. Je respire lentement, attendant patiemment. Je n'ai jamais pêcher avec les mains, j'avais l'habitude de le faire avec une canne où un morceau de branche avec un file et un hameçon mais jamais avec les mains. Alors, est-ce que je vais réussir ? Je ne sais pas. Je remarque qu'un des poissons, une truite à vue d'œil, s'est arrêter devant moi. Je souris puis plonge ma main gauche en direction du poisson, qui ne s'y attendant pas, n'est pas partit en même temps que les autres. Je le sors hors de l'eau en criant victoire et je sors moi aussi de l'eau tandis que le poisson gigotait dans ma main. Je ressers mon emprise, prend le couteau de Thorin près de moi avant de coupé la tête de la truite.

-Et voilà une belle truite, **lui dis-je en lui montrant le poisson, un grand sourire aux lèvres.**  
>-Vous êtes encore une enfant, Faith. <strong>Soupira Thorin en retournant s'asseoir.<strong>  
>-Je ne suis plus une enfant, ça fait bien longtemps maintenant. <strong>Je m'assois près de lui, la truite entre nous.<strong>  
>-Vous agissez comme tel pourtant.<br>-Faux.  
>-Bien, si vous le dîtes. <strong>Il passe sa main sur son visage puis regarde devant lui.<strong>Pourquoi nous avoir menti ?  
>-Je voulais vous le dire, chez Bilbo. Seulement Gandalf m'a demander de ne rien révéler.<br>-Et pourquoi ne voulait-il pas que l'on sache ?  
>-Pour que je puisse faire partie de la compagnie sans complication, je suppose. <strong>Je haussais les épaules.<strong> Et à voir comment vous avez réagis quand vous l'avez su, c'est certainement pour cela qu'il n'a pas voulu que je le dise.  
>-Comment se fait-il que Kili et Fili était au courant ?<br>-Oh ils ne l'étaient pas, Kili à remarquer certaines choses qu'il s'est empressé d'aller raconter à son frère. **Je ris et il acquiesce.**  
>-Et qu'à t-il remarquer ?<br>-Mes yeux. **Il se tourna vers moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux.**  
>-Ils ont rien d'anormal!<br>-Oui, la journée. Quand je me réveille et quand il fait bien nuit, mes pupilles sont en forme de fente et d'après Gandalf, mes yeux brillent la nuit. **Lui expliquais-je, le sourire aux lèvres. Il semble réfléchir avant de reprendre la parole :**  
>-Vous venez de Sahel n'est-ce pas ? <strong>Mon cœur se serra et je ne répondis rien.<strong>Votre village a été piller par une légion d'orcs.  
>-Oui..<strong>Murmurais-je en regardant mes mains.<strong>  
>-Et leur chef était..<br>-Azog. **Dit-on ensemble.**

Nous ne parlions plus. Nous regardions juste le courant de l'eau devant nous et écoutions les chants des oiseaux. Le soleil commençait à descendre mais il faisait encore bien jour. Ma robe avait un peu séchée et le poisson, entre nous, aussi. Si bien que si nous restions ici encore un moment, je pense qu'il ne sera plus mangeable pour le repas du soir. Je me levais donc, prenant le poisson avec moi et fit demi-tour. Seulement, la voix de Thorin me fit me retourner. Il était debout et me regardait.

-Oui ?  
>-Je voulais vous remercier de nous avoir défendu auprès des orcs mais aussi d'avoir essayer de nous délivrés face aux Trolls. <strong>Je souris avant de répondre :<strong>  
>-Vous êtes mes amis et je me dois de vous protéger coûte que coûte. Mais si vous ne voulez plus de moi dans votre compagnie, je comprendrais Thorin. <strong>Il s'approche de moi et me dit avec un léger sourire :<strong>  
>-Vous devriez soigner vos blessures, je ne voudrais pas que vous perdiez votre bras lors d'un combat.<p>

Et il s'éloigna tandis que je riais. Il aurai pu tout simplement me dire qu'il voulait me garder au sein de sa compagnie mais il a choisi l'humour. Chose que je ne connaissais pas chez lui. Je souriais encore quand je rentrais dans l'archipel pour trouver les cuisines. Une fois trouver, je donnais le poisson aux cuisiniers en leur disant qu'il fallait le servir se soir pour les nains. Ils acceptèrent puis je sortie des cuisines. Je me promenais encore dans Fondcombe quand je tombais sur Naya et deux autres elfes, tout aussi magnifique les unes que les autres. Aucune imperfections sur leur beaux visages, leur long cheveux brillant, leur dents parfaitement alignés et blanche comme la neige. Je me sentais mal à l'aise face à elles. Moi avec mes cicatrices, mes cheveux ternis, mes yeux bizarre ainsi que mes deux blessures. Je faisais pâle figure face à elles.

-Oh Faith, bonsoir. **Me dit Naya en souriant en dévoilant sa dentition parfaite.**  
>-Bonsoir. <strong>Répondis-je d'un ton neutre.<strong>  
>-Je vous présente mes amies, Uriel et Acacia.<p>

Uriel était la plus grande des trois, et la plus jolie, de mon point de vue. Châtain aux yeux couleur miel, un nez fin ainsi qu'une bouche rose pulpeuse, Uriel était vraiment belle dans sa robe blanche et verte claire. Le haut de sa robe avait des arabesque dorée qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Quant à Acacia, elle était mignonne avec ses yeux bleu rieur, sa fine bouche et son petit nez. Et contrairement aux deux autres, elle était blonde et ses cheveux était frisés. Je me demande bien pourquoi elle ne les a pas lisse comme tous les autres. Acacia avait une robe grise, pailleté qui lui allait à merveille.

Oui j'étais jalouse de ces trois Elfes.

-Vous avez perdu votre langue ? **Blagua Naya ce qui fit rire les deux autres.**  
>-Non.<br>-Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? Nous allons à la bibliothèque. **Me sourit Uriel en s'avançant vers moi.**  
>-Non merci, je vais aller dans ma chambre.<br>-Très bien..**Je la voyais froncé les sourcils.**

Je les contournais et rejoignis ma chambre où je m'allongeais sur le lit et fixais le plafond. Mes yeux se fermaient petit à petit avant que je ne sombre dans le sommeil.

_Les cris. Les pleurent. Les flammes. La peur. Les orcs. Les hurlements des Wargs. Les morts. AZOG !_

Je me réveillais en sursaut face à l'image de l'orc pâle dans mon esprit. Je venais encore de rêver de cette bataille à Sahel. Depuis le début de la quête, j'en avais fais quelques uns mais je ne voyais jamais Azog. Seulement maintenant, ça faisait deux fois que je le voyais. Et c'était toujours horrible. Je serrais les poings et fermaient les yeux, laissant des perles d'eau salé dévalée mes joues.

-Vous venez de faire un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ? **Me dit une voix à ma gauche, me faisant sursauter. Je tournais la tête dans cette direction pour voir le Seigneur Elrond, assis sur une chaise près de mon lit.** Encore le même ?  
>-Oui..<strong>J'essuyais mes larmes et baissais la tête.<strong> Pourquoi j'en rêve encore alors que ça s'est passé il y a maintenant vingt ans ?  
>-C'est un événement qui à marquer et bouleverser votre vie, Faith. <strong>Me dit-il sagement.<strong>  
>-Je comprends. <strong>Dis-je en hochant de la tête.<strong>  
>-Comment vont vos plaies ?<br>-Je ne les sens plus. C'est comme ci elles avaient disparues, qu'elles n'avaient jamais été sur moi. **Je regardais mes blessures en même temps de parler avant que mon ventre ne grogne.**  
>-Je vois que vous avez faim. <strong>Il sourit et j'acquiesce.<strong> Vous avez louper le dîner Faith.  
>-Oh..<br>-Mais aller en cuisine, il doit rester un peu de canard. **Il se lève.** Oh j'allais oublier, les nains vous remercient pour le poisson. **Je ris.** Ah oui, aussi, une dernière chose : Gandalf vous a t-il parler d'une réunion dans mon bureau ?  
>-J'en ai entendu parler oui.<br>-Je vous invite à y faire part, dans ce cas.  
>-Je viendrais. Quand est-ce ?<br>-Dans peu de temps.

Il me sourit avant de partir de ma chambre. Je soupire, me lève et vais dans la salle d'eau me rafraîchir un peu et me faire une natte sur le côté. Je sors de ma chambre et vais en direction les cuisines, que je trouve plus vite que tant tôt. Je mange donc le reste du canard accompagné de légumes puis vais me promener dans les couloirs ouvert de Fondcombe. Il n'y a pas de vent ce soir et la lune à remplacer le soleil. Fondcombe la nuit c'est aussi magnifique que le jour. Je m'adosse à la rembarde d'un des balcons et regarde les cascades devant moi. Avec la lumière de la lune on a l'impression que l'eau brille.

-C'est magnifique, vous ne trouvez pas ? **Murmura une voix près de moi. Je tournais ma tête pour voir Bilbo, observer le même paysage que moi.**  
>-Oh oui. Je ne sais pas si je préfère Fondcombe le jour ou la nuit. <strong>Riais-je.<strong>  
>-Je suis pareil que vous. Je crois qu'on ne peux pas choisir. <strong>Je souris en acquiesçant et nous restons là un petit moment.<strong> Vous venez à la réunion ?  
>-Oui. Le Seigneur Elrond requiert ma présence.<br>-Nous devrions y aller. Savez-vous où se trouve le bureau du Seigneur Elrond ?  
>-Je pense savoir, oui.<p>

* * *

><p>Coucou, vous avez passer un bon week-end ?<p>

Donc, pour ce chapitre : La relation Bilbo/Faith ?

La discussion avec Thorin ?

Le cauchemars ?

Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensez :)

xx


	9. Chapter 8 - Où en étiez-vous ?

-Nos affaires ne regardent pas les Elfes ! **Dit Thorin d'une voix sèche alors que nous entrions, Bilbo et moi, dans le bureau du Seigneur Elrond.**  
>-Ah voilà les deux retardataires. <strong>Nous accueillis l'Elfe et tous le monde se retourna vers nous.<strong>  
>-Je croyais que seul le hobbit venait ! <strong>Dit sèchement le prince nain tout en me regardant de bas en haut.<strong>  
>-Le Seigneur Elrond m'a invité ! <strong>Répondis-je de la même manière que lui. Thorin jeta un regard froid à l'Elfe, qui ne s'en soucia pas.<strong> Où en étiez-vous ?  
>-Thorin, montrer lui la carte ! <strong>Dit Gandalf, appuyé contre son bâton.<strong>  
>-C'est l'héritage de mon peuple. <strong>S'entêta le nain et je grogne en levant les yeux au ciel.<strong> Je dois le protéger, lui et ses secrets.  
>-Qu'on me préserve de l'entêtement des nains, <strong>soupira Gandalf et j'acquiesçais tout en regardant Thorin et Balin.<strong> Votre orgueil causera votre perte.  
>-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous Gandalf ! <strong>Disais-je et Thorin me fusilla du regard.<strong>  
>-Taisez-vous Faith, <strong>m'ordonna le magicien.<strong> Thorin, vous êtes chez l'une des seuls personnes de la Terre du Milieu qui puissent lire cette carte. Montrez-la au Seigneur Elrond ! **Termina t-il en haussant la voix.**

J'allais répliquer quelque chose mais je ne le fis pas. Je ne voulais pas énerver le magicien, encore plus qu'il l'était à l'instant. Je me tourne vers Thorin comme tous le monde dans cette pièce à le regard vers lui. Il sort tout de même la carte de sa veste, tandis que Balin essaie de l'en empêcher. Thorin le repoussa gentiment avant de s'avancer vers Elrond et lui tendre la carte. Je poussais un soupire de soulagement et décroisais les bras et regardais l'Elfe regarder la carte.

-Erebor ? **Dit-il en relevant la tête pour fixer son regard sur Thorin.** De qu'elle nature est vôtre intérêt pour cette carte ?  
>-De..<strong>Commençais avant que Gandalf ne me coupe.<strong>  
>-Il est d'ordre intellectuel. <strong>Je soupirais et croisais une nouvelle fois les bras.<strong>Comme vous le savez, ce genre d'objet contient parfois des textes caché. **Gandalf se tourna vers les nains, qui le remerciaient silencieusement.** Vous lisez toujours le naniens ancien n'est-ce pas ?

Elrond marcha dans la pièce et s'arrêta près d'une fenêtre où les rayons de la lune y entrait. Il regarda la carte, parla dans une langue inconnu, que seul Gandalf reconnu comme étant des runes lunaires. Il se tourna vers nous, avec un petit sourire en disant que c'était difficile à repérer. Gandalf, sournois? Oui un peu.

-Dans le cas présent, **repris Elrond, toujours en regardant la carte.** C'est vrai que les runes lunaires ne peuvent être lu que sous une lune de mêmes forme et saison que le jour où elles furent tracée. **Il se tourne vers nous.**  
>-Et c'est le cas ? <strong>Demandais-je, intriguée.<strong>  
>-Malheureusement non. <strong>On baissa tous les yeux.<strong> Revenez demain soir, **il rend la carte à Thorin, qui la range à l'intérieur de sa veste.** Nous verrons ce qu'il en est. **Nous acquiesçons puis sortons du bureau pour le laisser seul avec Gandalf.**  
>-J'espère que demain, la lune sera la bonne. <strong>Dis-je en marchant au côté de Bilbo.<strong>  
>-Je l'espère également.<p>

Nous marchons dans les couloirs avant d'arriver vers nos chambres. Je leur souhaite une bonne nuit et entre dans ma chambre où je vais directement me coucher. En espérant que les cauchemars ne soit pas de la partie.

Le lendemain, je suis réveiller par le chant des oiseaux et les rayons du soleil. J'ouvre les yeux mais les referme vite. La lumière m'a éblouie et j'ai mal aux yeux. Je les frottent en me mettant sur le dos avant de m'étirer et de les rouvrir doucement. Je retire les couvertures de sur mon corps et me lève pour aller dans la salle de bain où je vais prendre un bain. Je me glisse dans l'eau chaude et me lave tout en faisant attention à ne pas mettre du produit sur mes blessures. Elles cicatrisent mais celle de mon épaule est encore ouverte.

Plus tard dans la matinée, je décide d'aller voir mon cheval. Je sors de ma chambre et me dirige vers les écuries. Dans les couloirs, je croise plusieurs nains, je discute un peu avec eux et je peux voir qu'ils ont hâte de partir d'ici. Pas moi, je suis bien à Fondcombe. C'est reposant. Arrivé à une intersection de deux couloirs, je fonce dans Bilbo. Nous nous excusons tous les deux et je lui propose de venir avec moi, ce qui l'accepte. Une fois arrivé, nous entrons dans l'écurie où plusieurs box y sont installé. Je cherche mon cheval tandis que Bilbo caresse le premier équidé à l'entrée.

-Ouf ? **L'appelais-je et j'entendis hennir sur ma gauche. Je me tourne et le vois, la tête sortit. Je souris et m'approche de lui avant de lui caresser la tête.**Alors mon beau.  
>-Quel âge a t-il ? <strong>Me demanda Bilbo tandis que j'ouvrais la porte du box.<strong>  
>-Il va avoir quatorze ans. <strong>Je marche dans l'allée.<strong> Venez nous sortons dehors.  
>-Mais..Vous..<strong>Il désigne Ouf du doigt.<strong> Vous ne l'attachez pas ?  
>-Pas besoin Monsieur Sacquet.<p>

Je lui souris avant de continuer à marcher, vite suivit du hobbit et de mon cheval. Non, je n'ai pas besoin de le prendre en licol, il m'écoute depuis tout petit. Je l'ai dresser comme ça. Nous sortons hors de l'écurie et allons dans un jardin près de là. Ouf commence à brouter tandis que je vais tremper mes pieds dans la rivière. Bilbo reste sur la berge, près de moi.

-Pourquoi s'appelle t-il Ouf ?  
>-Oh c'est tout bête, <strong>je ris.<strong> Je jouais dans une prairie avec mon frère, nous jouions à « C'est toi le Warg » quand des renards nous ont attaqués. Nous n'avions pas eu peur, parce que nous pensions qu'ils étaient des nôtres. Seulement, l'un d'eux à mordu mon frère qui a crier avant de me prendre la main et de courir dans la prairie. Les renards nous suivaient et nous sommes passé devant une horde de chevaux sauvage. C'est là que Ouf est arrivé. Il est encore poulain, il ne devait même pas avoir un an. Mais il nous a sauvé, mon frère et moi. Je me souviens de comment il a rué face aux renards, qui jappaient. L'un d'eux lui à mordu le jarret mais il ne s'est pas laissé faire et à continuer jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent. Esteban, mon frère, et moi étions tellement apeuré qu'on ne bougeaient pas. Nous étions assis contre un rocher à regarder la scène dans les bras l'un de l'autre. **Je souris et me tourne vers mon cheval.** Pour moi ce cheval était fou d'avoir fait ça, alors je l'ai appelé Ouf. C'est fou mais à l'envers. Je trouvais que ça rendait mieux.  
>-Je vois. Drôle d'histoire. <strong>Ria le hobbit en se joignant à moi. Je vis qu'il grimaçait à cause de l'eau froide sur ses pieds.<strong> Vous avez quel âge ?  
>-Ce n'est pas une question que l'on pose à une Dame, Bilbo. <strong>Je ris tandis qu'il rougissait en regardant devant lui.<strong>  
>-Vous, quel âge avez-vous ? <strong>Demandais-je en me tournant vers lui.<strong>  
>-Cinquante ans. <strong>Me répondit-il, gêné.<strong>  
>-Dîtes vous que j'ai vingt-quatre ans de moins que vous. <strong>Il plissa les yeux, signe qu'il comptait.<strong>  
>-Vingt-six ans ?<br>-Oui. **Je souris et sortais de l'eau. Je remis mes ballerines puis m'approchais de Ouf, qui broutait toujours. Je prends un peu d'élan puis monte sur lui à l'indienne.** Vous montez avec moi monsieur Sacquet ?  
>-Oh..non, non ça ira..<strong>Je talonne Ouf qui se met au pas avant de l'arrêter devant le hobbit.<strong>  
>-Nous faisons juste le tour des jardins, il ne vous arrivera rien. <strong>Il caressa le museau de mon cheval, qui lui lécha la main.<strong> Il vous aime bien.  
>-Bon..Mais pas plus vite qu'au pas.<br>-Promit.

Je le hissais sur le dos de mon cheval, derrière moi et comme promit, nous faisons le tour des jardins de Fondcombe, au pas. Nous avons croisé Bifur, Bofur et Bombur entrain de fumer sur un banc sur une alcôve. Nous traversons un pont en pierre qui nous conduisait à un autre jardin mais celui-ci était rempli d'arbres fruitiers. J'en profitais pour cueillir une pomme, que je donnais à Ouf puis demandait au Hobbit ce qu'il voulait.

-Une pomme sera très bien, **me répondit-il et je la lui cueillis. Même sur un cheval, il n'avait pas le bras assez long pour prendre une pomme.** Merci. **Il croqua dedans et émit un petit gémissement de contentement.** Délicieuse.  
>-C'est vrai qu'elles le sont. <strong>Je talonne mon destrier, qui se met au pas et je sens le hobbit glisser. Je le retient et lui passe ses bras sur ma taille.<strong> Tenez vous bon sang ! Vous aller finir le nez par terre si ça continue.

Au repas de midi, les nains ont fait un scandale. J'étais attablée à la table d'Elrond quand cela c'est produit. Et je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise, pendant mais aussi après l'événement. Mais, je l'avoue, j'ai ris quand ils ont fait n'importe quoi mais je me suis énerver au bout d'un moment.

_-Excusez-moi._ _**Dit Thorin avant de se lever, prendre son verre de vin et d'aller derrière l'une des tables des nains.**_  
><em>-Au moins il est poli.<em> _**Dis-je en souriant avant de manger ma salade. Je n'aimais pas trop la verdure mais une fois de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal.**_  
><em>-Treize<em> _nains, un semi-homme et une changeuse de peau. Étrange compagnons de voyage Gandalf,_ _**fit Elrond avant de boire une gorgée de son vin.**_  
><em>-Je suis tout de même là,<em> _**risquais-je de dire en posant mes couverts. Elrond me fit un signe de tête et je collais mon dos au dossier de la chaise tout en le regardant.**_  
><em>-Se sont les descendant de la maison de Durin,<em> _**commença Gandalf en désignant les nains.**_ _Des gens digne, respectable et étonnamment cultivé._ _**Je me tournais pour les regarder et mon regard tomba sur Bombur qui se goinfrait de chou-fleur. Je grimaçais et me remit droite.**_ _Ils ont un amour profond des arts._

_Et c'est à ce moment là que tout est partit en catastrophe. Je tournais ma tête vers les tables pour apercevoir Bofur, debout sur le pilier qui commença à entamer une chanson que les nains connaissaient bien. Je souris en les voyant taper des mains, donner des coups de couverts sur la table en rythme de la chanson. Même Thorin participait en tapant du pied. Ils chantèrent tous en même temps et je riais quand ils commencèrent à se jeter des feuilles de salade, des radis, chou-fleur les uns sur les autres. Seulement je ne riais plus quand, je ne sais pas lequel, a lancé un bout de pain dans notre direction. Je me baissais à temps et fronçais les sourcils. La nourriture volait dans tous les sens au fil de la chanson et quand enfin Bofur termina, en se courbant grossièrement devant nous, Kili jeta un œuf dur qui s'éclata sur la statue entre Lindir et Elrond. Je me suis alors lever et crier :_

_-Vous n'avez pas honte de faire ça ? Le Seigneur Elrond vous offre de quoi manger, vous reposer et vous, vous jouer avec de la nourriture en chantant une chanson complètement stupide ?_ _**Je me tourne vers Thorin.**_ _Et vous, vous ne dîtes rien ? Ah non, bien sûr, j'oubliais que vous détestiez les Elfes ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être irrespectueux, à croire que vous n'êtes que des marchands !__**Ils protestèrent mais je continuais tout de même en m'approchant de Thorin.**__N'oubliez pas qu'il vous aide pour votre quête, je pense que vous l'aviez oublié !_

_Et je suis parie, loin d'eux pour me calmer. Peut-être qu'ils m'en voudront mais ça m'est égal. Je tenais à ce qu'ils sachent qu'ils n'étaient pas de simple nains._

Plus tard, dans la soirée, je marchais sur l'allée de pierre quand au lieu de prendre l'escalier menant au grand hall, je le contournais pour aller près d'une fontaine où l'eau coulait grâce à la cascade à côté. Le soleil allait pas tardé à se coucher et j'en profitais pour aller m'installer sur les marches de terre, près de la fontaine et écoutée le calme présent. Calme qui fut de courte durée car les nains arrivaient en braillant pour savoir, lequels d'entre eux, sera le premier à l'eau. Je soufflais et les regardaient arrivés et se déshabillés entièrement. J'écarquillais les yeux et détournais mon regard pour le poser sur une jolie fleur. Je les entendaient se mettre à l'eau et commencer à faire les imbéciles. Et ils ne m'avaient toujours pas vue !

Je me levais alors et commença à partir quand la voix de Kili se fit entendre derrière moi. Il m'appelait mais je n'y fis pas attention et continuait mon chemin. Seulement, dans le petit escalier de pierre, je croisais Thorin et Dwalin. Eux aussi allaient se baignés nu ?

-Vous vous baignez tous comme ça où.. ? **Demandais-je en les regardant à tour de rôle.**  
>-Cela vous gêne t-il Faith ? <strong>Me questionna Dwalin, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je plissais les yeux mais lui répondis :<strong>  
>-J'ai déjà vue des hommes nu si tel est votre question, Dwalin.<br>-Alors vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient si je vous demande de venir vous baignez avec nous ? **J'ouvrais la bouche mais la refermais avant de croiser les bras.**Alors ?  
>-Je..Je suis une femme ! <strong>Dis-je indignée.<strong>  
>-Je ne vois pas où est le problème. <strong>Commença Thorin.<strong> Nous avons déjà vu des femmes nue.  
>-D'accord, <strong>me résignais-je.<strong> Mais je garde mes dessous.  
>-Comme vous voulez !<p>

Ils rejoignent les autres en ricanant puis je retournais, moi aussi, vers eux, la tête baissée. C'était tout de même gênant. J'entendais les nains crier mon prénom et Dwalin m'encourageait. Je grognais en levant les yeux au ciel puis commença à défaire les lacets de mon corset. Je relevais la tête pour voir que tous les nains dans la fontaine, avaient arrêter de jouer et me regardaient défaire ma robe. Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite et fit glisser la robe le long de corps, qui fit place à unautre corset blanc cousu sur un panty de la même couleur. Je ris en les voyant se plaindre que je n'étais pas nue. J'allais dans l'eau mais avant que je ne puisse faire d'autre mouvement, je fus aspergée d'eau par Bombur, qui venait de faire un plongeons. Je poussais un cri, ce qui les fit rire. Même Thorin, bon il ne riait pas à gorge déployé mais il ricanait. Je grelottais et me mit dans un coin de la fontaine où je ne risquais presque rien.

Le soleil se couchait quand les nains sortirent de l'eau. Enfin pas tous, il y en restait un : Thorin. Peut-être voulait-il me parler ? Je ne sais pas. Une fois que Dwalin, le dernier sortit, partit, le prince nain s'approcha de moi.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous rester ? **Lui demandais-je, assise sur l'un des bords de la fontaine.**  
>-Je voulais vous parlez. Seul à seule.<br>-Je vous écoute.  
>-Pour ce midi..<strong>Commença t-il en regardant devant lui.<strong> C'est vrai que c'était déplacé de notre part et je leur ai fait la morale. Et ils ont compris..Du moins je l'espère.  
>-Tant mieux dans ce cas. Merci de l'avoir fait. <strong>Silence. Gros silence.<strong> Bon, je vais aller me préparer pour le dîner..**Je commence à sortir, seulement je sens ses doigts me toucher le dos. Je m'arrête net et me crispe.**  
>-Qui vous a fait ça ? <strong>Il retrace la cicatrice qui part de mon épaule jusqu'en bas du dos, mais son doigt s'arrêta à mon corset.<strong> Qui vous a fait ça ?  
>-Ce n'est pas important ! <strong>J'allais sortir mais il me retient le poignet et me fit face.<strong> Lâchez-moi, je ne veux pas en parler !  
>-C'est les horreurs que vous a fait Azog n'est-ce pas ? <strong>Les larmes aux yeux je baisse la tête.<strong> Pourquoi s'en est-il prit à vous ?  
>-A moi personnellement.. ? <strong>Lui demandais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.<strong>  
>-A votre peuple.<br>-Je ne sais pas. Je n'étais qu'une enfant quand s'est arrivé..  
>-Est-ce que vous faîtes des cauchemars ? <strong>Me demanda t-il au bout d'un moment.<strong>  
>-Quelques fois, oui. Et vous ?<br>-Souvent.  
>-Vous avez les détails ? Enfin..vous voyez tout comme ça c'est réellement passé ?<br>-Oui. **Il baisse la tête puis me lâche.**  
>-Je vais y aller..<p>

Il acquiesce et me laisse partir. Sur le chemin, je laisse mes larmes coulées. Comme ont dit, le passé vous rattrape toujours. Et quand il vous retrouve, ça fait vraiment mal.

* * *

><p><strong>Heeey :D<strong>

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, et oui déjà.**

**Mais j'écris vite ahah et je suis en train d'écrire le dernier chapitre du Tome 1 ;)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut :)**

**Donc vous avez la petite description du prénom du cheval de Faith.**

**Ce qui est en italique est un flashback mais je pense que vous avez du vous en apercevoir :3**

**La fin avec Thorin et Faith ?**

**xx**


	10. Chapter 9 - Faith, fait quelque chose

La lune arriva enfin. Comme prévu, nous retrouvions Gandalf et le Seigneur Elrond dans le bureau de celui-ci. Thorin lui redonna la carte et le semi-elfe nous emmena en haut d'un promontoire d'une montagne. Essoufflée après avoir monter toutes ces marches, je m'appuyais contre la paroi pour reprendre ma respiration tandis que les autres suivaient Elrond vers une pierre de cristal. Devant nous et sur le côté il y avait les cascades qui coulaient et je du m'approcher pour entendre. Elrond avait poser la carte sur se socle en cristal tout en disant à Thorin qu'il était destiné à venir à Fondcombe car une lune identique à celle où les runes lunaires furent tracée, brillait au dessous de nous, ce soir.

Sur ces paroles, les rayons de la lune s'infiltrèrent entre les deux chutes d'eaux, devant nous ce qui fit briller le socle en cristal où était posé la carte. Je me mis près de Gandalf, qui était lui aussi prêt du Seigneur Elrond et je regardais la carte. Les runes se mirent à scintiller et Elrond se mit à lire.

-Tenez vous prêt de la pierre grise quand la grive frappera. Et le soleil couchant avec la dernière lueur du jour de Durin, brillera sur la serrure.  
>-Le jour de Durin ? <strong>Demanda Bilbo après avoir jeter un regard vers Balin, pour qu'il lui explique mais Gandalf fut le plus rapide :<strong>  
>-Le premier jour du nouvel an des Nains, quand la dernière lune d'automne et le premier soleil d'hiver apparaissent ensemble dans le ciel.<br>-C'est très fâcheux. **Ajouta Thorin, qui n'avait encore rien dit.**  
>-Pourquoi ? <strong>Demandais-je en me tournant vers lui, comme les autres.<strong>  
>-L'été se poursuit, le jour de Durin approche à grand pas !<br>-Nous avons encore le temps, **expliqua Balin.**  
>-Le temps de quoi ? <strong>Questionna le hobbit, perplexe.<strong>  
>-De trouver l'entrée. Nous devrons nous tenir au bon moment et aussi au bon endroit. Alors, <strong>continua le vieux nain.<strong> Et alors seulement, la porte s'ouvrira.  
>-Ainsi, c'est la vôtre but ? <strong>Dit Elrond en regardant les nains.<strong> Entrer dans la Montagne.  
>-Et alors ? <strong>Soupira Thorin en décroisant les bras et en se tournant vers l'Elfe.<strong>  
>-Thorin il ne disait pas ça pour être méchant..<strong>Commençais-je en secouant la tête.<strong>  
>-D'aucun n'estimera que cela ne soit pas prudent. <strong>Nous coupa Elrond avant de rendre la carte au Prince, qui la remit dans sa poche de veste.<strong>  
>-Que voulez-vous dire ? <strong>Demanda Gandalf.<strong>  
>-Vous n'êtes pas le seul Gardien qui veille sur la Terre du Milieu, Gandalf. <strong>Et il nous laissa seuls.<strong>  
>-Que voulait-il dire ? <strong>Répliquais-je en regardant le magicien.<strong> Gandalf ?  
>-Vous partirez demain, à l'aube. <strong>Nous dit-il sans nous regarder.<strong> Je vous rejoindrais dans les Monts Brumeux.  
>-Vous ne venez pas avec nous ? <strong>Demanda Thorin, les sourcils froncé.<strong>  
>-Faîtes ce que je vous dit ! <strong>Et il partit lui aussi.<strong>  
>-Il dit que vous êtes têtu mais il l'est aussi hein..<strong>Ajoutais-je sous le regard noir de Thorin.<strong>

Nous redescendons les escaliers et retrouvons nos compagnons dans une pièce où ils étaient entrain de faire un feu avec l'aide des chaises de Fondcombe. J'allais les réprimander mais je ne le fis pas. A quoi bon ? Ils ne m'écouteraient pas ! Bofur faisait cuir une saucisse sur le feu, Bifur une feuille de salade, Bombur mangeait du pain, Kili et Fili assis sur un canapé fumait la pipe, Dwalin et Nori aiguisaient leurs armes, Dori accrochait ses habits sur les branches des arbres près de la balustrade, Oin parlait de plantes médicinal avec Gloin, Balin alla rejoindre son frère tandis que Thorin resta à l'entrée. Bilbo alla près des deux neveux de Thorin et moi j'allais vers Ori, qui était entrain de dessiner sur son carnet.

-Je peux voir ? **Lui demandais-je en m'installant près de lui.**  
>-Oh..Ce n'est pas grand chose vous savez..<br>-Je regarde juste. **Je lui souris et il me passa son carnet que je feuilletais du début.** Wouah, vous avez un grand talent Ori.  
>-Merci..<strong>Il rougit et je continue de regarder jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur un croquis de moi.<strong> Oh ne faîtes pas attention à..**Je me lève et le regarde tout de même.**  
>-Il..Vous..C'est moi ? <strong>Je le regarde et il acquiesce, les joues rouges.<strong> C'est vraiment très beau, vous avez vraiment un talent pour le dessin.  
>-Et aussi pour l'écriture ! <strong>Ajouta Dori, près de moi.<strong>  
>-Vous écrivez ? <strong>Je me tourne vers Ori tout en disant cela. Il rougit et acquiesce.<strong> Vous devriez devenir écrivain lorsque cette quête sera terminé, et vous pourrez vous même illustrer vos livres.  
>-Oui pourquoi pas.<p>

Je lui souris une nouvelle fois avant de lui rendre son carnet où il se remit à son dessin. Alors que j'allais monter l'escalier, j'entendis un craquement de meuble avant que tous le monde n'éclate de rire. Je me retourne pour voir Bombur affaler par terre, sur la table où il était assis. Ils se moquaient de lui et je ne pus ricaner aussi. Bofur s'en roula par terre tellement il riait. Qu'ils sont bête. Je montais et vit que Bilbo m'accompagnait. Il m'aime bien ce hobbit, il est tout le temps avec moi. Tant mieux, je l'aime bien aussi. J'ai au moins quelqu'un sur qui compter dans cette compagnie. Nous sommes arrivés sur le premier palier où l'ont pouvait voir une partie de Fondcombe. Je souris avant que mes oreilles n'entendent des éclats de voix, autre que ceux des nains qui s'esclaffaient toujours. Je fis signe au hobbit d'écouter.

-J'allais vous l'dire, bien sûr. **C'était Gandalf.** J'attendais d'en avoir l'occasion. Et je peux vous assurer que je sais, ce que je fais.  
>-Vraiment ? <strong>S'exclama Elrond et nous pouvions maintenant les voir, montés un grand escalier. Je me tournais vers Bilbo, qui écoutait attentivement.<strong> Ce dragon dort depuis soixante ans ! Qu'arrivera t-il si votre plan échoue ? Si vous réveillez la bête ?  
>-Et si nous réussissons ? <strong>Contra Gandalf.<strong> Si les nains reprennent la Montagne, nos défenses à l'Est seront renforcés.  
>-C'est une tentative dangereuse, Gandalf. <strong>Je vis Thorin s'approcher de nous et écouter ce qu'ils disaient.<strong>  
>-Ne rien faire est dangereux aussi..Voyons, le trône d'Erebor, revient de droit à Thorin. <strong>Dit Gandalf d'une voix grave.<strong> Que craignez vous ?  
>-Avez-vous oublié, il existe une prédisposition à la folie dans cette famille. Son grand-père à perdu l'esprit, son père à succomber à la même maladie. <strong>Expliqua Elrond et Gandalf acquiesça. Je me tournais vers Thorin, qui avait les bras croisés et tête baissée.<strong> Pouvez-vous juré que Thorin Ecu-de-chêne, n'en sera pas atteins ? **Le magicien ne répondit rien et je m'avançais vers Thorin pour poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il regardait toujours le sol tandis qu'Elrond reprit la parole :** Gandalf, cette décision ne repose pas sur nous seuls. Ce n'est ni à vous, ni à moi de redessiner la carte de la Terre du Milieu.

A partir de là, je n'écoutais plus et leur voix se font plus lointaine. J'avais toujours ma main posé sur l'épaule de Thorin et je vis que Bilbo partait, nous laissant seuls. Je m'asseyais sur la première marche, lui faisant dos.

-Peut-être que vous ne succomberez pas à cette maladie Thorin..  
>-Vous l'avez entendu, mon grand-père et mon père..<br>-Mais vous êtes, ni l'un, ni l'autre. **Je me tournais pour le regarder.** Et j'espère sincèrement que vous ne serez pas comme eux.  
>-Je suis pourtant de la même famille ! <strong>Me dit-il d'une voix sèche.<strong>  
>-Pourquoi être toujours négatif ? <strong>Je me lève et me met devant lui.<strong> Si je suis encore avec vous, dans votre compagnie, c'est que je vous fais confiance Thorin. Et sachez, que je ne la donne pas à n'importe qui. **Il relève la tête et nos yeux se croisent.** Vous devez aussi me faire confiance. Vous savez ce qu'ont fait les orcs à Sahel, vous avez vu ce que j'ai du endurée, **dis-je en faisant illusion aux cicatrices dans mon dos.** Je ne vous veux aucun mal, au contraire, je veux vous aider à reprendre Erebor !  
>-Et nous réussirons ! <strong>J'acquiesce en souriant.<strong> Vous devriez allez vous reposer, nous partons à l'aube.

Je hoche de la tête et descend l'escalier avant de souhaiter à tous une agréable nuit puis je m'en retournais à ma chambre. Je fis mon sac, préparais mes vêtements pour le lendemain et me coucha après avoir bander mes blessures. Je sens que la nuit va être courte.

Et effectivement, à peine quatre heures plus tard, c'est Bofur qui vient me réveiller pour me dire de me dépêcher. Je grognais dans mon oreiller mais me leva pour aller faire un brin de toilette et de revêtir ma tenue, qui se compose d'un corset avec des manches longues de couleur noir, un pantalonmarron confortable, une ceinture marron où j'accroche mon épée et mes glaives ainsi que des grandes bottes en daim. J'ai aussi une cape, des gants et une grosse veste fourrée que je garde dans mon sac parce que pour l'instant, je n'en ai pas besoin.

Je rejoins les nains dans le hall de Fondcombe. Nous étions tous là sauf Gandalf, qui devait nous rejoindre dans les Monts Brumeux. Nous sortons dehors, prenons l'escalier principale et nous nous retrouvons sur la petite place, là où deux jours plus tôt, nous sommes arrivés. Nous marchions sur le pont quand un hennissement se fait entendre, je me retourne directement et vois mon cheval arriver au galop vers nous. Les nains se reculent, effrayés mais je ne bouge pas. Ouf s'arrête pile devant moi et me donne des coups de tête dans la poitrine.

-Nous ne pouvons l'emmener. **Me dit Thorin alors que je caressais l'encolure de mon équidé.**  
>-Je ne peux pas le laisser là !<br>-Vous n'avez pas le choix.  
>-S'il vous plaît, un bout de chemin..<br>-Il ne pourra pas passé les Monts Brumeux avec nous ! **Me dit-il d'une voix sèche.**  
>-Je sais, mais il ne voudra pas rester ici..<br>-Très bien, emmener le. Mais vous ne viendrez pas vous plaindre s'il se casse une patte ! **Il repasse en tête après m'avoir jeter un regard froid.** En avant.

Je soupire, monte sur mon destrier qui commence à suivre les nains. Je sais qu'il va falloir que je le quitte avant les Monts Brumeux, je n'ai pas le choix. Mais peut-être qu'il trouvera un autre passage puis nous retrouver plus tard. Nous verrons. Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure que nous étions partis de Fondcombe et le soleil se levait petit à petit. Nous étions sur un sentier, face à Imladris, que l'ont pouvaient encore apercevoir. J'étais en fin de file, Ouf derrière moi et devant nous Bilbo, qui s'arrêta pour regarder une dernière fois Fondcombe. Thorin, tout devant nous disait de faire attention car nous allons entrer dans les Terres Sauvages. Il demanda à Balin de les guider car il était le plus apte à nous conduire.

-Monsieur Sacquet, **dit-il en regardant Bilbo et en laissant passé les autres.** Je vous conseil de ne pas traîner !  
>-Ça va il n'est pas à la traîne, <strong>maugréais-je, prenant la défense du pauvre hobbit.<strong>  
>-Je ne vous ai aucunement parler Faith ! Dépêchez-vous, on ne vous attendra pas !<br>-C'est bon, on arrive. **Je lève les yeux et nous reprenons la route.**

Le sentier montait plus haut et après plus de vingt minutes à faire attention où nous mettions les pieds, nous arrivons sur la plaine. Prise d'une pulsion, je me transformais et me mit à courir sur l'herbe, suivit de mon cheval sous les cris des nains. Ouf et moi faisions la course jusqu'à un petit bosquet avant de revenir vers les nains. Je gardais ma forme animal et marchais près d'eux, les oreilles à l'écoute et les yeux scrutant le moindre mouvements alentour. Bombur qui était un peu à la traîne, nous demanda de faire une pause que Thorin refusa. Peinée, je lui proposais de monter sur le dos de mon cheval. Il refusa car il n'y avait aucune scelle et qu'il avait peur de tomber. Je lui proposais alors de monter sur moi et après avoir batailler avec lui, il accepta finalement. Je me baissais et il monta avec l'aide de Bofur et Bifur, sur mon dos. Je me relevais sans mal et commença à marcher, assez vite pour dépasser le groupe.

-Hey moi aussi, j'veux monter sur son dos ! **Cria Kili et Fili en même temps.**  
>-Pourquoi lui et pas nous ? <strong>Demanda Gloin de sa voix bourru.<strong>  
>-Vous pouvez toujours monter sur Ouf, <strong>leur dis-je en me tournant vers eux.<strong>

Kili et Fili se regardèrent avant d'aller vers mon cheval qui était près de moi. Je m'arrêtais pour regarder les deux nains essayer de monter sur l'équidé. Il ne bougeait pas mais ils n'y arrivaient pas pour autant. Les autres riaient mais seul Thorin faisait la tronche.

-Faith, fait quelque chose, **me supplia Kili.**  
>-Demande à ton frère de t'aider.<p>

Ils se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Je crois qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à la courte échelle. Fili aida donc Kili à monter puis une fois celui-ci sur le dos de Ouf, aida son frère. Ça y est, ils sont enfin montés, nous pouvons reprendre la route.

Toujours en tête de file, Bombur sur mon dos, je surveillais les environs. La plaine fit place à un champs de conifères qui s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres. Il faisait chaud mais il y avait un petit vent frais qui nous rafraîchissaient. J'avais chaud et j'avais tellement envie de me désaltérée et de plonger dans de l'eau fraîche. Un regard en arrière me dit que je n'étais pas la seule. En même temps, qu'elle idée de mettre plusieurs couche de vêtement sur soit alors qu'il fait soleil ? Je ne les comprendrais jamais. Fili et Kili était toujours sur mon cheval, qui lui, avait la tête baissée. Il en avait marre lui aussi. Je fis demi-tour et allait me poster devant Thorin.

-Il faut faire une pause !  
>-Je sais, <strong>me dit-il en regardant les nains et le hobbit.<strong> Trouvons un coin ombrageux.  
>-Bien.<p>

Je retourne à l'avant et cherche un coin d'ombre. J'en trouve un, assez grand pour nous tous. Bombur descend de sur mon dos et la première chose que je fais c'est d'aller me coucher contre un sapin, à l'ombre et me rafraîchir. Ah ! Ce que ça fait du bien de se reposer un peu.

-Nous reprendrons la route dans dix minutes. **Nous dit Thorin.**  
>-Quinze. <strong>Demandais-je en le regardant.<strong>  
>-Douze et pas une minutes de plus, <strong>renchérit le prince et je me recouchais correctement.<strong>

Après nous être reposer, nous reprenons la route. J'ai repris ma forme humaine et marchais au côté de Bilbo. Personne ne parlait, ce qui était plutôt étrange de la part des nains. Je crois bien qu'ils étaient fatigués. Vers midi, nous nous arrêtons après avoir traverser le champs de conifères. Bombur, Bofur et Bifur sortirent de la nourriture provenant de chez les Elfes : du pain elfique, lembas je crois, des feuilleter aux légumes, un peu de poisson mais aussi des fruits.

Nous sommes repartis, l'estomac rempli. Les Monts Brumeux nous faisaient face mais nous étions encore loin de notre but. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel quand nous passions un sentier entre la rivière et la roche, d'où coulait une petite cascade. Prise d'une envie, je m'arrêtais, enlevais mes bottes et ma veste avant de courir et de plonger dans la rivière sous les exclamations des nains. Quand j'émergeais de l'eau, Thorin était entrain de rouspété après moi tandis que Kili, Fili et Bofur faisaient la même chose que moi.

-Aller venez, elle est super bonne ! **Riais-je et Bifur sauta lui aussi vite suivit de Bombur, qui nous aspergea d'eau.** Ça vous fera du bien. Bilbo, venez.  
>-Oh non..non ça ira. <strong>Dit-il en rasant, limite la roche derrière lui. Balin et Oin faisaient de même et commencèrent à fumer la pipe.<strong>  
>-Dwalin, je sais que vous aimeriez venir..<strong>Lui dis-je en souriant.<strong>  
>-J'ai autre chose à faire ! <strong>Me répondit-il.<strong>  
>-Comme quoi ? Discuter de choses ennuyante avec votre Prince ? <strong>Thorin me fusilla du regard et je me hissais sur la berge et m'approchais de lui.<strong> Aller, venez. Ori, Dori, Nori, vous aussi venez !  
>-S'ils ne veulent pas, n'insister pas ! <strong>Grommela Thorin en partant s'asseoir sur un rocher.<strong>  
>-Comme vous voudrez. <strong>Je haussais les épaules et replongeais dans la rivière.<strong>

Pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, je m'amusais avec les nains, dans l'eau. Dwalin n'a pas voulu nous rejoindre tout comme Ori, Dori et Nori. Dommage pour eux, ça nous a fait un bien fou. Comme punition, Thorin nous fit marcher avec nos habits mouillés. Autant dire que ça collait à notre peau et que c'était difficile de marcher avec des vêtements mouillés. Dans la soirée, quand le soleil se coucha, nous nous arrêtons prêt d'une grotte. Gloin aider de Oin, allumèrent un feu. Bombur, Bofur et Bifur distribuèrent le reste des aliments et je me dis que demain matin, j'irai chasser du gibier. S'il y en a dans le coin.

J'avais froid et mes vêtements n'avaient pas tout à fait sécher. Alors j'enlevais ma tunique sous le regards de quelques nains avant de mettre mon pull et ma veste sur mon dos puis d'aller étendre ma tunique près du feu. Plus tard, après avoir bien manger, tous se mirent dans leur literie et s'endormirent. Seul Thorin prenait le premier tour de garde. Je me transformais pour avoir plus chaud et me blotti contre la paroi de la grotte avant de fermer les yeux. Seulement, après quelques minutes, je sentis quelque chose se frotter contre moi. Je relève donc la tête et regardais mon flanc. Le hobbit venait de se caler contre moi, emmitoufler dans sa couverture. Je souris intérieurement et reposais ma tête sur mes pattes pour pouvoir dormir.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais aux aurores et partit chasser. Je ramenais deux beaux chamois, que Dwalin et Balin s'empressèrent de dépecer. Nous reprîmes vite la route et je du faire mes adieux, pour un temps illimité je l'espère, à Ouf. Nous allons entrer dans les montagnes et se n'était pas la place pour un cheval. Je lui dis de me retrouver après les Monts Brumeux et j'espère sincèrement que nous nous reverrons.

Deux jours étaient maintenant passé et nous sommes enfin arrivés aux Monts Brumeux. Il pleuvait à présent et nous avions prit un sentier, pas très large et on devaient faire attention à où est-ce que nous posions les pieds. J'étais entre Dwalin et Ori et j'essayais de ne pas regarder en bas. J'ai comme qui dirait : le vertige. Surtout que le sentier glissait à cause de la pluie. Je n'étais pas rassurée du tout.

-Prenez garde ! **Nous cria Thorin.** Doucement.  
>-Plus facile à dire, qu'à faire ! <strong>Marmonnais-je en me cramponnant au bras de Dwalin, devant moi. Je vis que Bilbo glissa et faillit tomber mais heureusement que Dwalin et Bofur l'avait rattraper.<strong> Ça va Bilbo ?  
>-Oui..Oui..<br>-Il faut trouver un abri ! **Cria une nouvelle fois Thorin.**  
>-Attention ! <strong>Hurla Dwalin en regardant devant nous.<strong>

On se mit tous à regarder devant nous où une pierre géante vient s'écraser sur le flanc de la montagne, au dessus de nous. Je cri tout en me plaquant contre la paroi alors que des morceaux de pierre glissèrent dans le vide.

-Ce n'est pas un orage, **dit Balin.** C'est un duel d'orages. **Il pointa quelque chose de son doigt.** Regardez ! **J'écarquillais les yeux en voyant ce qu'il se passait face à nous.**  
>-Oh mince alors ! <strong>S'écria Bofur en s'avançant vers le bord.<strong> Les légendes disaient vrai. Des géants, des géants de pierre ! **Et le dit géant envoya une pierre sur un autre, qui se trouvait près de nous.**  
>-Abrite toi pauvre idiot, <strong>lui dit Thorin tandis que le sentier commençait à se casser sous nos pieds.<strong>  
><strong><br>**

Je m'agrippais toujours à Dwalin alors que le sentier se coupa en deux, tout comme la compagnie. Je viens de m'apercevoir que nous étions sur un géant de pierre. J'étais effrayée et je n'osais plus bouger. Notre géant reçu un coup de tête de la part du deuxième colosse, ce qui le fit chanceler et je faillais tomber en avant mais Dwalin me retenu comme il le pouvait. Les deux géants se battaient mais ce que nous n'avions pas vue, c'est le troisième qui jeta une grosse pierre sur la tête de notre géant. Ses genoux passèrent devant la deuxième moitié de la compagnie où Thorin nous dit de sauter. Il veut qu'on finissent dans le vide où quoi ? Soudain, le genoux du titan s'approcha dangereusement de la montagne. Je retiens ma respiration tout en serrant le bras de Dwalin alors que nous entrons en contact avec la roche. Dwalin nous ordonna de sauter avant que le géant ne tombe dans le ravin, ce que nous faisons.

* * *

><p><strong>En vrai j'suis trop méchante de couper là x)<strong>

**Oh je pense que vous savez ce qu'il va se passer de toute manière mdr**

**Bon, le chapitre ? Je sais pas vous mais les discussions de Thorin et Faith me font rire ^^ une fois ils seront "complices" et la fois d'après ils s'enverront des piques. Vous aimez quand même leur relation ? :D**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut et je vous dis une dernière chose : j'ai terminé d'écrire le Tome 1 :p**

**Bisous xx**


	11. Chapter 10 - Où est-elle ?

J'étais vivante. Je sentais ma tête me lancée mais j'étais bel et bien vivante. La pluie continuait de tomber et je me redressais pour voir que j'étais à moitié allongée sur Dwalin et Fili. Je m'excusais et me relevais en aidant le blond à en faire de même, sous le regard de son oncle. Gloin dit aux autres que nous étions en vie et Bofur s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait plus le hobbit parmi nous. Prise de panique, je bousculais Thorin qui venait voir son neveux, et me penchais au dessus du bord pour voir que le hobbit se tenait à la roche, plus bas que nous. Ori et Bofur essayèrent de l'aider à remonter mais ils n'y arrivèrent pas. Je tenait Ori pour ne pas qu'il tombe quand je vis Thorin descendre à la hauteur du hobbit et de le hisser sur la corniche. Seulement le Prince faillit tomber à son tour mais Dwalin le récupéra à temps et le remonta.

-Bilbo, **dis-je en le prenant contre moi.**

-J'ai cru qu'on avait perdu notre cambrioleur. **Dit Dwalin, derrière nous.**

-Il est perdu, depuis qu'il est sortit de chez lui. **S'exprima Thorin et je me tournais vers lui, les sourcils froncés.** Il n'aurait jamais dû venir. Il n'a pas sa place parmi nous.

J'allais me lever pour lui dire deux mots mais Bilbo me retient et me dit que ce n'était pas la peine. Thorin se retourna et il trouva l'entrée d'une grotte. Il entra, vite suivit de Dwalin puis des autres. J'aidais Bilbo à se lever et nous entrons dans l'antre. Il faisait froid, de plus nous étions mouillés ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Gloin voulut faire un feu mais Thorin lui ordonna de ne pas en faire ici.

-Tachez de dormir. **Nous dit-il tandis que les nains commençaient à se coucher sur leur lit.** Nous partons à l'aube.

-Comme d'habitude, **dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.**

-Vous avez quelque chose à me dire, Faith ? **Me demanda Thorin en se mettant devant moi.**

-Oui. Oui j'ai quelque chose à vous dire..**Le hobbit me tira vers lui et me fit signe de ne rien dire. Je soupirai et suivit mon ami plus loin.** Vous auriez du me laisser parler !

-Et il vous aurai dit de partir ? Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque, nous avons besoin de vous.

-Vous avez peut-être raison. **Je hausse les épaules avant de donner ma couverture à Bilbo.**

-Vous n'en avez pas besoin ?

-Non, prenez là. Vous êtes frigorifié Bilbo.

-Merci.

Il me sourit, se coucha et s'enveloppa dans les couvertures. Je m'allonge près de lui et regarde le plafond, essayant de trouver le sommeil. Les ronflements des nains, surtout ceux de Bombur, se firent entendre et je grognais en me tournant sur le côté. Bilbo dormait déjà et je le suivis peu de temps après.

Je suis réveiller en sursaut à cause de Gloin, coucher à ma gauche, qui m'a donner un coup de pied dans le tibia. Je grimace en me redressant. Je regarde les nains, qui dorment tous à points fermé, sauf Bofur qui est toujours à son poste. Je me lève et le rejoins.

-Tu ne dors pas ? **Me demande t-il alors que je m'asseyais près de lui.**

-Gloin m'a donner un coup dans le tibia..

-Je vois. **Ricane t-il.**

-Et je crois que je ne réussirais pas à dormir avec tout ces ronflements. **Il acquiesce en souriant.** Vous pouvez aller dormir, je vais prendre la relève.

-Merci.

Mais alors qu'il allait se lever, nous vîmes Bilbo marché devant nous, allant vers la sortie. Je fronce les sourcils et me redresse, tout comme Bofur.

-Où est-ce que vous allez ? **Le demande le nain et Bilbo soupira en se tournant vers nous.**

-Vous partez ?

-Je retourne à Fondcombe. **Nous dit-il.**

-Non non non non non, **fit Bofur en se levant lui aussi.** Vous ne pouvez pas rebrousser chemin ! Vous faîtes partit de la compagnie. Vous êtes l'un des nôtres.

-Ah bon c'est nouveau ? **Soupira Bilbo. **Thorin à dit que je n'aurai pas du venir, et c'est vrai.

-Nan Bilbo..**Commençais-je avant qu'il ne me coupe.**

-Je ne suis pas un Touque, je suis un Sacquet. Je ne sais pas ce que j'm'imaginais.**Nous expliqua t-il.** J'aurai du rester chez moi.

-Nan, je pense que cette aventure vous fera du bien Bilbo. **Commençais-je.** Et vous vous fichez de ce que dis Thorin. Il a dit ça pour vous faire culpabilisé d'être venu. Mais n'oubliez pas qu'il a besoin de vous !

-Et votre village vous manque. Je sais que c'est dur..**Ajouta Bofur et j'acquiesçais.**

-Nan, vous ne savez pas. Vous ne comprenez pas, aucun de vous : vous êtes des nains ! Vous ne connaissez que cette vie, vous vivez sur les routes sans jamais vous installer nul part, vous n'avez pas de chez vous ! **S'énerva le hobbit. Puis il se tourna vers moi :** Vous aussi vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ! Vous n'avez plus de village non plus, vous êtes seule Faith.

Je baissais la tête, touchée par ses paroles tout comme le nain. Il a raison. Je suis seule. Le cœur serré, j'écoutais les excuses du hobbit. Bofur lui dit alors qu'il avait raison et il lui souhaita bonne chance.

-C'est quoi ça ?

Je levais la tête et vit une lueur bleu provenir de la lame de Bilbo. Je fronçais les sourcils et me tournais pour voir que le sable glissait sur le sol. Thorin hurla aux autres de se lever mais trop tard, les trappes s'ouvraient et nous tombons dans un tunnel de pierre. Nous nous fracassons sur les paroi de la roche. J'avais la tête qui tournais à cause de tourner dans tous les sens dans ce souterrain glissant. Soudain, je ne sentis plus la pierre dans mon dos et je m'écrasa sur plusieurs nains, en gémissant. Bombur était le dernier à sortir du tunnel et son poids nous fit encore plus gémir de douleur. Mais le pire fût à venir : des gobelins arrivaient vers nous, en piaillant. Je me relevais avec hâte et essayait de me défaire de leur griffes tout comme les nains autour de moi. Ils nous poussaient, griffaient, me tirait même les cheveux. Je leur criais de me lâcher en envoyant des coups de pieds mais rien n'y faisait. Nous étions coincée.

-Transformer vous Faith ! **Entendis-je derrière moi.**

-Je ne peux pas, **dis-je avant d'être poussée violemment au sol.**

Je gémis avant d'être relever avec douleur par les cheveux. Ils nous firent traverser plusieurs ponts en bois alors qu'on se débattaient comme nous le pouvions. J'aurai aimer pouvoir me transformer mais ils sont tous agglutinés contre moi et je ne pouvais pas. Et puis je ne veux pas blessés les nains.

Nous avançons, collé les uns aux autres sur ces ponts de bois, poussés par les gobelins. Nous arrivons maintenant dans leur cité, tout autour de nous, les gobelins étaient dispersés par centaines sur les ponts en bois. Ils nous regardaient, comme ci nous étions des bêtes de foire, ce que nous étions enfin de compte. Ils criaient de joie quand une horrible mélodie commença à se faire entendre et on pouvaient clairement entendre les paroles au fur et à mesure de notre avancés.

_**Craque ! Clac ! La noire crevasse !**_

_**Coince ! Plaque ! Pince ! Attrape !**_

_**Frappe et martèlent, pour qu'ils bégaient ! Bêlent !**_

_**Pilonne, pilonne ! En d'ssous du sol !**_

_**Dans la mine de Gobelinville !**_

Les gobelins autour de nous répétèrent la dernière phrase et alors qu'il entamait le deuxième couplet, je l'observais alors qu'on arrivait près de lui. Grand, beaucoup plus grand que les autres et très gros. Il était infesté de pustules sur tout le corps, une couronne faite d'os était posé sur sa tête où quelques cheveux pendaient. Il avait aussi un double menton qui lui descendait jusqu'à la poitrine et un sceptre avec à l'extrémité un crâne d'un quelconque animal. Il était vraiment affreux.

_**Marteaux ! Tenailles ! Écarteurs ! Cisailles !**_

_**Plaintes et râlent, comme un pic vous empalent !**_

Et il empale l'un de ses confrère avec le crâne de son sceptre. Il le fit tourner au dessus de lui avant de l'envoyer sur nous. Nous nous baissons avant de nous le prendre dans la tête. En plus d'être affreux il est dangereux.

Il termina sa chanson en tournant sur lui même et je fus soulagée de ne plus entendre cette horrible chanson. Le Roi gobelin, s'assoit sur son trône, avec l'aide de plusieurs petits gobelins sur lesquels il marcha. Je grimaçais en entendant leur os craquer sous le poids de leur Monarque.

-Entraînant nan ? **Demanda le Roi gobelin en nous regardant.** C'est une de mes propres compositions.

-Ce n'est pas une chanson, **cria Balin.** C'est une abomination ! **On acquiesça tandis que les gobelins râlèrent.**

-Abomination, mutation, dégénération. C'est tout ce que vous trouverez ici !

Il fit signe à ses sbires de nous désarmés, ce qu'ils firent sans rechignés. J'essayais de ne pas les laisser faire mais l'un d'eux me gifla avant de prendre mes armes. Kili, près de moi, poussa le gobelin qui venait de me gifler en lui hurlant de me laisser tranquille. Le nain se mit devant moi, pour me protéger tandis que les gobelins jetaient nos armes aux pieds de leur Roi, qui descendit de son trône pour s'approcher de nous.

-Qui ose pénétrer, avec des armes, dans mon royaume ? **Il se redresse.** Des espions ? Des voleurs ? Des assassins ?

-Des nains, votre malfaisance ! **Lui dit un de ses sbires.**

-Des nains ? **S'égosilla le Roi.**

-Nous les avons trouver sous le porche. Mais ils sont accompagnés d'une femelle !**Mon cœur se serre et j'essaye de me faire toute petite en baissant la tête.**

-Où est-elle ?

Suite à cela, deux gobelins se faufilèrent vers moi, malgré que les nains les en empêchaient. Ils me prirent les bras et me tirèrent vers leur souverain. Je leur ordonnais de me lâcher tout en me débattant mais deux autres sont venu aider leur confrères. Derrière moi, les nains hurlèrent de me lâcher. Je fus mise à genoux, les bras derrière le dos, en position de faiblesse.

-Là voilà, votre malfaisance. **Ils me redressèrent et je pus voir le gros gobelin près de moi.**

-Qui est-tu ? **Je ne lui réponds pas.** Parle ! **Je ne faisais que le fixer.** Très bien, si elle ne veut pas parler d'elle-même, nous allons l'obligé à le faire ! Emmener le fouet !

J'écarquillais les yeux et me débattais entre leur bras. Je me suis relevée mais ils me remirent au sol avec facilité. Je hurlais en bougeant dans tous les sens sous les cris des nains. Je ne voulais pas revivre ce que j'ai vécu enfant. Je sentis qu'on relevait ma veste et ma tunique, laissant mon dos nu, à la vue de mes compagnons. Les larmes de colère et d'impuissance se mirent à couler le long de mes joues et je sentis la lanière du fouet claquer sur mon dos. Une fois, deux fois, sept fois. Je me cambrais en hurlant sous les rires du Roi gobelin.

-Lâchez-là ! Laisser la tranquille ! Bande de vermines ! **Entendis-je les nains hurler à l'encontre des gobelins.**

-Stop ! **Dit le souverain en s'approchant de moi une nouvelle fois. Il prit une poignet de mes cheveux dans sa grosse main et tira ma tête en arrière.** Alors, va tu me dire qui tu es et que fait tu ici avec des nains ?

-Jamais je ne vous le dirais !

Il me releva, me gifla avant de me pousser fortement contre les nains. Ils me rattrapèrent et Balin me retient comme il le pouvait. Le Roi leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient ici mais comme moi, ils ne dirent rien. Le Monarque dit alors qu'ils les feraient hurlé avec la déchiqueteuse et la broyeuse d'os et qu'il commencerait par les plus jeunes : à savoir Ori.

-Attendez. **Cria Thorin en se frayant un passage à travers les nains.**

-Tient, tient, tient. Regarder qui est là, Thorin fils de Thrain, fils de Thror, Roi sous la Montagne. **Il s'incline grossièrement devant le nain avant de se redresser.**Oh ! Mais j'oubliais, vous n'avez plus de Montagne, et vous n'êtes pas Roi. Ce qui fait de vous, un moins que rien ! **Les gobelins riaient et je serrais les poings.** Je connais quelqu'un, qui payerait chère pour vôtre tête. **Souri t-il.** Rien qu'une tête.**De nouveau les rirent fusèrent.** Détachée du reste. Peut-être, voyez-vous de qui je parle ? **Il se redressa, toujours en regardant Thorin.** Un vieil ennemi à vous. Un orc pâle, qui monte un warg blanc.

-Azog..**Murmurais-je en écarquillant les yeux.**

-Azog le profanateur, n'est plus de ce monde. **Dit Thorin d'une voix grave.** Il a été tué lors d'une bataille il y a longtemps !

-Donc le temps où il profanait serai révolu selon vous ? **Il se mit à rire suivit des autres avant de se tourner vers un gobelin scripte, assis sur une tyrolienne.** Va prévenir l'orc pâle, dit lui que j'ai son futur trophée.

D'un coup, nous entendons du raffuts provenir de derrière nous. Je tourne ma tête pour voir que des gobelins apportaient la déchiqueteuse et la broyeuse d'os sous les rires des autres et le Roi chanta une nouvelle chanson.

Vos os seront brisés, vos cous tordus !

Vous serez frappés, battus et pour finir pendus !

Tous ici vous mourrez, disparaîtrez,

Dans les souterrains, de la ville des Gobelins !

Les petites créatures se mirent autour de nous pour nous empêcher de fuir alors que d'autres regardaient nos armes. Un des gobelins prit celle de Thorin mais la lâcha subitement, comme ci la lame l'avait mordu. Le Roi gobelin se plia sur son trône, la peur dans les yeux.

-Je connais cette épée, c'est le fendoir à gobelins ! La mordeuse ! **Les gobelins se mirent à nous poussés et nous rué de coup de fouet.** La lame qui a trancher mille têtes. Égorgés-les ! Frappez-lez ! Tuez-les !

Ils continuèrent de nous battre et on se défendaient comme on le pouvaient. Je vis que Thorin se fit mettre à terre, un gobelin au dessus de lui, un couteau dans la main. Je me dépêtrais des mains des monstres pour lui venir en aide quand une lumière blanche, aveuglante illumina la cité, vite suivit d'une explosion qui nous fit tous tomber au sol. J'ouvre les yeux mais la seule chose que je pus voir, fut du noir. Pourquoi ? Je commençais à paniquer quand j'entendis la voix d'une personne que je connaissais très bien :

-Saisissez-vous de vos armes ! Battez-vous ! **Hurla Gandalf.**

Grâce à lui nous sommes sauvés. Du moins pour le moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonsoir, désolé d'avoir mit du temps pour poster mais je n'avais pas le temps de le faire avant.<strong>

**Sinon le chapitre ? C'est bien détaillé ? Vous comprenez tout ? Les phrases sont cohérentes ? :s**

**Ce qu'ont fait les gobelins à Faith ? Thorin et Faith ? x) Ces deux là me font rire mdr**

**Dîtes moi tout :D**

**xx**

**Réponse à Emilia: Merci beaucoup d'avoir donné ton avis et je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise :) Et tu verra si la relation Thorin/Faith évolue au fil de l'histoire :p xx**


	12. Chapter 11 - Partez !

Je ne voyais toujours pas mais j'entendais du mouvement autour de moi. Je me relevais en paniquant et tournais sur moi-même. Pourquoi je ne vois plus rien ? Est-ce parce que j'ai les pupilles plus fragile que les autres ? Mon cœur battait rapidement quand j'entendis Kili me demander de les aider. J'aimerais bien mais je ne peux pas !

-Je ne vois rien !

Je secouai la tête en fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Je voyais les silhouettes des gobelins, du magicien et des nains mais c'était encore flou. Bofur cria mon prénom et je me tournais à temps pour voir mon épée fendre l'air dans ma direction. Je tend mon bras et la rattrapa par le poignet avant de trancher la tête d'un gobelin près de moi. Ma vue revenait petit à petit et je pouvais alors aider les nains. Je me tournais et vis le Roi gobelin, sceptre lever se diriger vers Thorin. Je criais son prénom, il se retourna à temps et donna un coup de son épée dans le sceptre du gros souverain, qui chancela en arrière avant de trébucher sur l'un de ses sbires et de tomber dans le vide.

-Suivez-moi, **nous dit Gandalf.** Vite !

Nous nous sommes tous mis à courir à travers les ponts en bois. Ma vision était plus net qu'au paravent mais je voyais encore un peu flou. Mais je pouvais voir où est-ce que je mettais les pieds. Les ponts étaient moins stables que les précédents, ce qui nous faisaient, quelques fois perdre l'équilibre. Derrière nous, les gobelins nous poursuivaient mais ils étaient on ne sait combien. Beaucoup plus que nous dans tous les cas. Mon cœur battait tellement vite que j'avais peur qu'il s'arrête d'un coup.

Les ponts se succédèrent et les gobelins arrivèrent en masse. Nous en tuons le plus possible en tranchant leur têtes, les poussant dans le vide à l'aide de nos pieds. Ils étaient partout, une fois à droite, une fois à gauche, en face de nous, derrière. Partout. Et pourtant nous continuons de courir sur les ponts en bois. Gandalf s'arrêta soudainement et je vis que le pont s'arrêtait. Nous étions coincé. Seulement Kili eu la brillante idée de couper la corde qui reliait le morceau de pont à un autre. Le ponton fendait l'air de droite à gauche et j'eus le temps de sauter sur le pont d'en face avant de continuer de courir en tuant des monstres qui se mettait en travers de mon chemin. J'avais enfin retrouver une vue correct.

Je courais devant les autres et arrivait sur un nouveau pont mais avant qu'on ne puisse le franchir, le Roi gobelin sortit de sous le pont. Je criais de surprise et me reculais le plus loin possible de lui. Gandalf prit ma place, pas très rassuré.

-Vous pensiez pouvoir m'échapper ! **Ricana le Monarque en se mettant debout sur le pont, face à nous.**

Nous étions encerclé de partout. C'était la fin. Le gros Gobelin abattit son sceptre sur Gandalf, qui eu le réflexe de reculer. Mais le roi n'en resta pas là et son sceptre fendit l'air, tout près du magicien qui s'écarta trop rapidement, ce qui le fit tomber en arrière. Mais il fût vite retenue par Gloin, Ori et Nori.

-Que va t-il faire maintenant le magicien ? **Demanda le Gobelin en s'approchant plus près de nous. Les nains poussèrent Gandalf, qui à l'aide de son bâton, l'enfonça dans l'œil du roi ce qui le fit gémir de douleur. Mais Gandalf ne fit pas que ça, il lui coupa le ventre, ce qui le mit à genoux.** Ça suffira. **Dit-il en nous regardant.**

Le magicien ne fût pas du même avis car il lui trancha la gorge. Le Roi gobelin tomba, mort sur le pont, ce qui le fit bouger. J'essayais de me maintenir en équilibre mais le pont céda sous nos poids et commença à tomber dans le vide. Je tombais à genoux sur le bois et me cramponnais du mieux que je pouvais tout en criant, tandis que le pont glissait sur la roche. La chute se termina enfin et nous étions tous écrasés les uns sur les autres, entre deux planches.

-Ça aurai pu être pire ! **Dit Bofur avant que le cadavre du souverain atterrisse sur nous et on gémit tous de douleur.**  
>-Nan mais tu plaisante où quoi ? <strong>S'écria Dwalin, près de moi.<strong>

Je me décoinçais d'entre deux planches mais j'avais mon pied coincé. Je paniquais alors que les nains étaient tous sortis de sous les débris suite aux protestations de Kili quand il vit les gobelins descendre par centaines dans notre direction. Gandalf leur dit que la seule chose qui nous sauvera sera la lumière.

-Faith ! **Cria Bofur en me tirant vers lui.**  
>-Partez ! <strong>Leur dis-je alors qu'ils essayaient de m'aider.<strong> Je vous rejoindrais.  
>-On ne peut pas..<br>-Vite ! **Hurla Gandalf en commençant à courir vers la sortie.**  
>-Partez ! <strong>Leur dis-je en poussant ma jambe vers le haut. Les derniers nains restant partirent à la suite de Gandalf, me laissant seule.<strong>

Les gobelins allaient être là d'une minute à l'autre. Je devais faire vite, j'enlevais les débris de sur mon corps avant de tirer ma jambe droite vers le haut. Je sentais mon membre glisser entre la roche et je pus enfin me délivré. Je me relevais en boitant et jetais un regard vers les créatures qui piaillent. Elles arrivaient en masse. Je me transformais et leur barra la route, j'avais l'avantage d'être plus grande qu'eux et plus forte seulement j'étais seule. Les gobelins s'arrêtèrent et pointèrent leurs armes sur moi. Je rugis de toute mes forces, ce qui les effraya et je pus avoir l'occasion d'abattre ma patte, griffes sortie, sur les créatures. J'en tuais beaucoup mais pas assez vue leur nombre. Après un dernier coup de griffe, je fis demi-tour et galopa à travers le tunnel.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjourbonsoir :)**

**Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ?**

**Dans le chapitre suivant : Azog ahahahhaha (pardon T-T) et donc le dernier du premier film ^^**

**Dîtes moi tout :)**

**Bisous xx**

**Réponses aux review**

**Emilia: Merci pour ta review ça me fait plaisir que tu m'en laisse :) Et j'essaye le plus possible de respecter le film. Pour les fautes, j'essaye d'en faire le moins possible mais c'est pas évident :/**

**Ange: Oui, Faith ne se laisse pas faire ahah et oui Thorin est un idiot x) J'espère que la suite te plaira :)**


	13. Chapter 12 - Tuez-les

Devant moi, la lumière du jour se faisait voir. Je souris intérieurement avant d'accélérer pour enfin sortir de la caverne. La nuit commençait à tomber mais il fallait que je retrouve mes compagnons. Je dévalais la pente en slalomant entre les arbres et en sautant par dessus les troncs déracinés.

Soudain, un hurlement semblable à celui du loup se fit entendre au loin. Je m'arrêtais net et écouta, les sens en alerte. Ils étaient proches. Et ils voulaient encore du mal aux nains ! J'écoutais plus attentivement mais n'entendait rien en provenance de mes amis. Les wargs approchaient quand j'entendis la voix de Gandalf. Je me remis donc à courir, dévalant à grande vitesse la pente. La nuit tombait et j'espérais arriver à temps. Je m'arrêtais sur un promontoire non loin des nains et regardait les wargs arrivés. Les nains étaient en train de grimper dans les arbres sauf Bilbo, qui essayait de récupérer son épée, plantée dans la tête d'un warg. A ma gauche, l'une de ces créatures arriva, fonçant sur le pauvre hobbit. Mais avant qu'il n'est pu l'atteindre, je sautais sur le warg en poussant un rugissement. Il tourna sa gueule vers moi mais trop tard, j'avais déjà accroché mes griffes sur ses flancs et mes crocs était plantés dans son cou. J'entendais les nains s'enthousiasmer de mon retour pendant que je me cramponnais sur le warg, qui bougeait dans tous les sens.

-Bilbo grimper ! **Lui dis-je avant d'arracher la gorge du warg, qui tomba, mort, au sol.**

Il obéit après avoir sursauter de peur et je me tournais vers les autres wargs qui venaient d'arriver. Je montrais les crocs en poussant des grognements mais ils n'avaient aucunement peur de moi. De plus j'étais seule face à une dizaine de wargs. Les nains me disaient de monter avec eux mais le temps que je reprenne ma forme humaine, je serais déjà morte avant de monter aux arbres. Je reculais doucement tandis qu'ils avançaient vers moi. Certains sautaient sur les pins, pour essayer d'attraper mes amis mais ils étaient bien trop haut. Et heureusement. Ils allaient m'attaquer mais s'arrêtèrent subitement, se tournèrent et baissèrent la tête, signe de soumission et rampèrent vers ce qui me semblait être leur chef. Je me redressais pour voir un warg blanc escalader un rocher, monter par un orc pâle. Il était accompagné de ses sbires, qui restaient derrière lui.

-Azog..**Dit-on Thorin et moi, en même temps.**  
><em>-La sentez-vous ?<em> **Fit l'orc pâle en reniflant l'air tout en nous regardant.**_L'odeur de la peur._ **Il regarda Thorin.** _Je me souviens que votre père empestait la peur, Thorin, fils de Thrain._ **Il me regarda ensuite.** _Je me souviens de votre frère, qui se débattait sous les coups de fouets._ **Il ricana.** _Vos parents qui me suppliait de leur prendre la vie pour vous laisser partir !_

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait mais j'avais tellement de haine envers lui, que j'avais envie de lui sauter dessus et de le torturer comme ils a torturer mon peuple. Je le vis pointer son arme sur Thorin.

_-Celui-ci, amenez-le-moi. Tuez les autres !_

Il leva son arme en hurlant cette phrase et les wargs sautèrent sur nous. J'étais encerclée de trois wargs tandis que les autres s'occupaient de bondir sur les pins, essayant d'attraper les nains et le hobbit. Ils étaient tellement enragés qu'ils faisaient trembler les arbres. Les trois wargs me faisait reculer et bientôt, je n'étais plus qu'au bord de la falaise. Soudain j'entendis le premier arbre se déraciné et il entraîna les deux autres derrière lui, regroupant tous les nains et le hobbit sur l'arbre du magicien. Les trois wargs profitèrent de mon inattention pour me sauter dessus. Je m'allongeais sur le sol quand l'un d'eux sauta sur moi et il atterrit dans le vide. Les deux autres bondirent sur moi en même temps et le combat commença. Coup de crocs, de griffes, je me battais comme je le pouvais mais face à deux wargs, ce n'était pas facile. Le plus gros des deux me donna un violent coup de patte sur la joue, ce qui me fit grogner. Mais alors que j'allais lui sauter dessus, des pommes de pins en feu volèrent tout autour de nous. Les nains et le magicien les lançaient sur les monstres, pour les faire reculés : ce qui marcha très bien.

Les arbres, le sol mais aussi quelques wargs prirent feu et je souriais intérieurement. On avaient réussi à les éloignés de nous. Sauf que le problème, c'est que j'étais moi aussi coincée à cause du feu, étant donné que je n'étais pas tout à fait près des nains. Le feu s'approchait doucement de moi et j'allais bientôt tomber dans le vide. J'entendais les nains criés de joie seulement leur pin se déracina et commença à tomber dans le vide. Mon cœur tambourinait fortement dans ma poitrine en les voyant chuter. Mais par chance, l'arbre s'arrêta, une des racines était encore ancrée dans la terre. Je vis Ori glisser et se rattraper à la jambe de son cousin, Dori, mais celui-ci lâcha sa prise avant d'attraper le bâton de Gandalf.

Ensuite, tout se passa très vite. Les flammes sont devenu plus haute et s'approchèrent de moi à grande vitesse. Thorin, épée en main courait en direction d'Azog sous les cris de la compagnie. Le warg blanc sauta sur Thorin et celui-ci tomba au sol, il se releva avec difficulté avant que le monstre se rapproche de lui et que l'orc pâle lui donne un coup de sa massue sur la poitrine. Cette fois il n'eus pas le temps de se relever car le warg du grand orc referma sa mâchoire sur lui. Je rugis et prise d'un élan, je bondis en rugissant par dessus les flammes, qui me brûlèrent le poil du ventre avant de me diriger vers Thorin. Seulement les autres wargs se précipitèrent vers moi et je n'eus aucun mal à les tuer. J'étais très énerver et une lionne en colère, mieux valait ne pas se mettre en travers de son chemin. Les nains criaient le prénom de Thorin mais aussi le mien mais je continuais de tuer. Seulement je ne vis pas les wargs arrivés derrière moi et il me mobilisèrent au sol avec facilité. Pourquoi ne me tuaient-ils pas ? Peut-être qu'Azog leur avait demander de ne pas le faire. Je me débattais en rugissant mais il me maintenait bien au sol.

De la où j'étais, j'avais une vue sur Thorin. Il était allongé sur une pierre, son épée plus loin à côté de lui. L'orc pâle se tourna vers l'un de ses sbires et lui parla dans sa langue. Il descendit de son warg et s'approcha de Thorin, arme en main. Je compris qu'il voulait lui coupé la tête quand l'orc mit sa lame près du cou du nain. Je gesticulais pour pouvoir l'aider mais j'étais impuissante. Il allait abattre la lame de son arme quand le hobbit sauta sur l'orc pour le tuer. Je me dégageais des wargs, qui par surprise m'avait lâcher. Je les tuais un par un puis reprit forme humaine avant de courir près du hobbit, qui s'était mis devant Thorin, pour le protéger.

-Ne les approcher pas ! **Dis-je en sortant mon épée et la pointant vers les orcs.**  
><em>-Tuez-les.<em>

Les orcs montés sur des wargs s'approchèrent de nous et je me mis en position de combat tandis que le hobbit fendait l'air avec son épée. Mais avant qu'il ne nous tuent, les nains arrivèrent en renfort. Dwalin abattu sa hache sur le crâne d'un warg avant de tuer l'orc. Kili et Fili s'occupèrent des autres et je me mêla à eux comme Bilbo. Je me dirigeais vers Azog, pour pouvoir le tuer de mes propres mains quand je vis des aigles arrivés sur nous. Les oiseaux s'emparaient des wargs avant de les lancer dans le vide. Je rangeais mon épée et aida Bilbo à se relever tandis qu'un des aigles prit délicatement Thorin dans ses serres avant de s'envoler. Azog hurlait sa colère puis un aigle nous prit, Bilbo et moi, avant de nous jeter dans le vide. Je criais, tout comme le hobbit, mais nous atterrissions sur l'un des volatiles.

-Sain et sauf. **Soupirais-je de contentement en m'accrochant aux plumes de l'aigle, sans lui faire mal.**

Le voyage sur le dos des aigles dura un long moment. Jusqu'au lever du jour. Je crois m'être endormie car Bilbo me tapota l'épaule pour que j'ouvre les yeux. C'est ce que je fis et je vis que nous étions entourés de chaînes de montagnes verdoyante. C'était magnifique, de plus la rivière coulait à travers la forêt et c'était vraiment beau. Les aigles nous déposèrent sur un Carrock, qui ressemblait à un ours, et tandis que Bilbo m'aidait à descendre, Gandalf se précipita sur Thorin. Il s'agenouilla près de lui et posa sa main au niveau de son visage tout en murmurant des paroles, pendant que le reste de la compagnie arrivaient. Le nain se réveilla et regarda Gandalf avant de chuchoter :

-Le semi-homme ? Faith ?  
>-Tout va bien. <strong>Le rassura Gandalf.<strong> Ils sont là. Sain et sauf.

Il se relève, aider par ses neveux mais se dégagea pour nous regarder Bilbo et moi. Je baisse les yeux en me mordant la lèvre inférieur.

-Vous ! **Nous dit-il la voix rempli de colère. Je relève la tête et le regarde.**Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a prit ? **Je crois qu'il parle au hobbit et non à moi donc je me décale sur le côté discrètement.** Vous avez failli être tuer ! N'avais-je pas dit que vous seriez un fardeau ? **Il s'approche de lui.** Que vous ne pourriez survivre dans les terres Sauvages ? Que vous n'aviez pas votre place parmi nous ? **Ils étaient maintenant face à face. Il garda le silence un instant avant de prendre Bilbo dans ses bras tout en disant :** Je ne me suis jamais autant tromper, de ma vie !

Les nains poussèrent des exclamations de joie et je souris. Thorin avait enfin accepté la présence de Bilbo dans la compagnie. Et il a fallu qu'il lui sauve la vie pour qu'il le remarque.

-Je suis navré d'avoir douter de vous. **S'excusa Thorin et j'écarquillais les yeux. Thorin à un trop plein d'émotions là.**  
>-Nan..j'aurais, j'aurai aussi douté de moi. <strong>Dit le hobbit et je souris.<strong> Je ne suis pas un héro, ni un guerrier. **Il regarde Gandalf.** Pas même un cambrioleur. **Tous le monde s'esclaffe.**

Nous regardons les aigles partir puis mon regard se pose sur une Montagne, plus loin. Très loin devant nous. Je m'avance au bord du Carrock et alerte mes amis.

-Je crois que nous sommes bientôt arriver à destination. **Ils s'approchent, eux aussi du bord pour observer la Montagne.**  
>-Est-ce, ce que je pense ? <strong>Dit Bilbo.<strong>  
>-Erebor. <strong>S'exclama Gandalf, derrière moi.<strong> La Montagne Solitaire. Le dernier des grands Royaume de nains de la Terre du Milieu.  
>-Notre Royaume. <strong>Dit Thorin avec un sourire et je pose ma main sur son épaule.<strong>  
>-Un corbeau ! <strong>S'écria Oin en voyant un petit oiseau voler au dessus de nous.<strong>Les oiseaux s'en retournent vers la Montagne.  
>-Mon cher Oin, il s'agit d'une grive. <strong>Dit Gandalf, le sourire aux lèvres.<strong>  
>-Considérons ça comme un signe, un bon présage. <strong>J'acquiesçais en silence les dires du Prince.<strong>  
>-Vous avez raison. Je crois bien que le pire est derrière nous.<p>

Je regardais Gandalf qui avait le même regard que moi : « je n'en suis pas si sûr ». Je regardais de nouveau la Montagne, me demandant ce qu'on allait croisé durant ce long chemin. Mais bon, pour le moment, nous étions tous en vie et c'était le principale.

_Seulement, nous ne savions pas que cette grive avait réveiller la bête, qui dormait depuis soixante ans._

* * *

><p><strong>Helllloooo :D Me revoilà avec le dernier chapitre du premier film :P<strong>

**Il est déjà plus long que le précédent (mdr) et l'action est toujours présente.**

**Vous avez aimez ? J'espère que c'est le cas :)**

**Rendez-vous dans le Tome 2,**

**Bisous xx**

**Réponses aux review :**

**Emilia : Et bien voilà la suite ahah, j'espère qu'elle ta plut :3 xx**


	14. Chapter 13 - il se méfie de vous

Nous étions descendu du Carrock il y a maintenant une heure, en espérant pourvoir semer Azog. Car nous savons qu'ils nous pourchassent, il le fera jusqu'à ce qu'il tue Thorin. Mais sachez qu'il n'en n'aura jamais l'occasion ! Je le tuerai avant même qu'il n'est pu toucher à l'un de mes amis. Je m'en fais la promesse.

Thorin ordonna de faire une pause. Mais pas longtemps si l'ont ne voulaient pas être attaqués par Azog. Je m'installais sur un rocher, le regard dans le vide. Comment allait se finir cette quête ? Est-ce que tous le monde va survivre ? Je l'espère sincèrement. Toujours dans mes pensées, je ne vois pas que l'un de mes compagnons s'approche de moi et vient toucher, du bout de ses doigts, ma joue gauche. Je sursaute et relève les yeux vers le chef de la compagnie.

-Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. **S'excusa t-il et je souris pour simple réponse. Il repose ses doigts sur ma joue et je le regarde.** Ça vous fait mal ?  
>-De quoi vous..<strong>Puis je me souviens que l'un des wargs m'avait griffer.<strong> Oh..Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.  
>-Et votre dos ? <strong>Je baisse les yeux et hausse les épaules.<strong> Montrez-moi.  
>-Quoi ? Je vais pas me déshabiller devant tous le monde..<br>-Dois-je vous rappelez que vous vous êtes baignée avec plusieurs d'entre nous à Fondcombe et que nous avons tous vue votre dos à Gobelinville. **Je ris légèrement en acquiescent.**  
>-C'est vrai..Mais ce n'était pas pareil..<br>-Laisser moi voir. **Je le regardais dans les yeux à présent.**  
>-Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix, voir ce que m'ont fait ces saloperies de gobelins ?<br>-Parce que je me soucis de mes compagnons. **Me dit-il, neutre.**  
>-Bon..très bien. Mais seulement vous !<p>

Il acquiesce puis vient se poster derrière moi. J'enlève ma veste en grimaçant avant de sentir ma tunique se lever. J'entends le nain dans mon dos marmonner des insultes envers les monstres avant que je ne sente son doigt sur l'une des brûlures. Je serre les dents et me cambre tout en fixant Bilbo, assis en face de moi. Il est entrain de parler avec Ori, qui lui, est entrain d'écrire dans son carnet.

-Il faudrait mettre un pansement ou quelque chose d'autre. **Me dit Thorin en rebaissant doucement ma tunique.**  
>-Non, ça ira merci.<br>-Avec où sans votre accord, vous aurez un bandage. **Je soupirais en levant les yeux au ciel.**  
>-Sauf pour votre gouverne, Thorin, sachez que je ne suis pas en sucre et que j'ai survis sans bandages, aux mêmes blessures lors de mon enfance.<br>-Je veux seulement que vous alliez mieux Faith ! **Me dit-il sèchement.** A croire que vous êtes égoïste ! **Il s'éloigne après avoir dit cela. Je me lève et le suit, sous le regards des autres nains, du hobbit et du magicien.**  
>-Moi égoïste ? Vraiment ? Si je l'aurai été je ne vous aurai pas sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, à vous mais aussi à votre compagnie ! <strong>Dis-je énervé.<strong> Et qui est le plus égoïste de nous deux ?  
>-Faith, venez ici. <strong>M'appela Gandalf tandis que Thorin s'éloignait toujours. Je ne bougeais pas et le regardais partir.<strong> Faith !

Je râle et vais vers Gandalf, assis tout près du hobbit. Je me poste devant lui, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Le magicien me demanda d'aller lui chercher quelques plantes qu'il utilisera pour soigner mes blessures. J'allais partir mais le hobbit me retient en me demandant s'il pouvait m'accompagner. J'acquiesce et nous allons plus loin, vers une petite plaine pour chercher les plantes dont Gandalf aura besoin.

-Thorin a raison, vous devriez faire soigner ces plaies. **Me dit le hobbit en cueillant une fleur jaune.**  
>-Oh vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi ! <strong>Râlais-je en marchant dans la plaine.<strong>  
>-Pourquoi le prendre mal ?<br>-Je ne le prend pas mal..  
>-Alors pourquoi cette réaction ? <strong>On se stoppa et je me tournais vers Bilbo.<strong>  
>-Parce que j'ai été seule pendant une bonne partie de ma vie et personne n'était là pour prendre soin de moi. Je laissais mes blessures cicatrisées seules alors quand on s'occupe un temps soit peu de moi et bien..Je ne veux pas. <strong>Expliquais-je.<strong>  
>-Je vois. Mais vous n'auriez pas du réagir comme cela.<br>-Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je n'aime pas me sentir faible..  
>-Vous ne l'êtes pas, je peu vous l'assurée. <strong>Ria mon ami et je souris.<strong>  
>-Je le suis bien plus que vous le croyez Bilbo. <strong>Nous ramassons quelques plantes avant qu'une question me vienne à l'esprit.<strong> Vous avez peur de moi ?  
>-Quoi ? <strong>Il me regarde d'un air étonné.<strong> Pourquoi vous me demandez cela ?  
>-Pas sous ma forme humaine..celle animal..<br>-Oh..Et bien..Oui un peu. Mais je ne suis pas le seul.  
>-Ah oui ? Qui d'autres ?<br>-Et bien il y a Ori, Oin, Dori et aussi Nori.  
>-Et les autres ? <strong>Demandais-je, curieuse.<strong>  
>-Thorin je pense qu'il vous fait assez confiance pour ne pas avoir peur de vous. Dwalin, je ne sais pas vraiment, je ne lui parle pas beaucoup vous savez.<strong>J'acquiesce.<strong> J'ai été étonné de voir Bombur sur votre dos l'autre fois.  
>-Pourquoi ?<br>-Il m'avait avoué avoir peur de la lionne, mais je pense qu'il aura quelques crainte à chaque fois. Gloin tout comme Bofur et Bifur prenne ça à la rigolade. Ils disent que vous ne feriez pas de mal à une mouche. **Je ris en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.** Kili et Fili vous aiment bien et je crois qu'ils s'en amusent, de vous voir vous transformer. Ils trouvent ça plutôt cool.  
>-Ça ne m'étonne même pas. <strong>Riais-je.<strong>  
>-Et pour ce qui est de Balin, il se méfie de vous. Il a peur que vous les attaquiez un jour ou l'autre.<br>-Jamais je ne ferais ça ! Je sais me contenir tout de même. Ça n'a pas été facile, je l'admet mais j'y suis arrivé et je vous promet que je ne vous mangerais pas !  
>-Je vous crois Faith. J'ai confiance en vous. <strong>Il me sourit et je cueille une fleur.<strong>  
>-Pourquoi vous avez peur de la lionne Bilbo ?<br>-Et bien..Vous n'êtes pas comme quand vous êtes humaine. La lionne est plus féroce..sauvage et ça me fait peur.  
>-Je sais que j'ai l'air plus..méchante sous ma forme animal mais je vous assure que je fais attention à ce que je fais. Et je ne m'en suis jamais prise à vous. <strong>Le rassurais-je.<strong>  
>-C'est vrai mais vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'avoir cette peur constante au fond de moi.<br>-Je m'en doute mais j'espère que vous avez assez confiance en moi pour me croire, Bilbo.  
>-Je vous fais confiance Faith. Mais je préfère quand vous êtes humaine.<p>

Je ris et nous retournons vers les autres. Je pense que c'est bien de mettre les choses au clair de temps en temps. Et ça m'a fait du bien de savoir ce que pense les autres de ma forme animal. Je sais que ça ne doit pas être très drôle, sauf pour Fili et Kili, mais ils peuvent avoir confiance en moi. Je ne les toucherais jamais ! Quand nous arrivons vers la compagnie, Thorin n'est toujours pas revenu. Il boude ? Je suis pas si chiante que ça avec lui..si ? Je soupire silencieusement et, avec Bilbo, nous allons près du magicien. Nous lui donnons les plantes, qu'il écrase à l'aide d'un mortier puis il rajoute de l'eau pour que ça forme une espèce de pâte. Il me demande de retirer ma veste et de lever ma tunique, ce que je fais pour le laisser étaler le cataplasme sur mes blessures. Ça picote légèrement mais ça va.

-Aller voir Thorin et mettez lui ceci sur ses blessures. **Me dit Gandalf après avoir bander mon dos.**  
>-Pourquoi moi ? <strong>Demandais-je en abaissant ma tunique et en me tournant vers lui.<strong>  
>-Parce que je l'ai décidé ainsi.<p>

Il me sourit chaleureusement et je soupire tout en prenant le mortier avant de me diriger dans la direction qu'a prit Thorin, un peu plus tôt. Je le retrouvais, plus loin, assis contre un arbre. Il ne m'avait pas entendu arriver et j'eus la brillante idée de mettre, dans la paume de ma main gauche, un peu de cataplasme que le magicien avait fait. Je m'approche doucement, retenant ma respiration et une fois près de lui, je dirigeais rapidement ma main sur son visage. SPLASH. Je ne pus me retenir de rire en le voyant se retourner vers moi, le visage tout jaune de bouilli. J'en lâchais le mortier et me tenait le ventre tellement je riais. Lui par contre, me fusillais du regard. Sans que je m'y attende, je reçu de la pâte sur la joue. J'arrêtais de rire pour voir que Thorin avait le mortier dans les mains, un sourire en coin naissant sur ses lèvres. Il voulait jouer ? Très bien. Je m'approchais de lui, prit de la pâte dans le récipient et lui étalait sur le visage, il ne bronchait pas et me laissa faire puis en fit de même avec moi.

Quand le mortier fut vide, Thorin décida de récolter la pâte sur son visage et de me la jeter dessus. Je râle mais fait la même chose et c'est comme ça que commença une bataille de cataplasme entre Thorin et moi. Je ris quand il s'en reçu dans la bouche, il marmonna des paroles inaudibles avant de m'en étaler plein les cheveux. Je lui criais d'arrêter mais il continua jusqu'à ce qu'on entende la voix grave de Gandalf, retentir derrière nous. On se retourna en même temps pour voir que toute la compagnie nous regardaient, hébétés. Je baissais la tête, me retenant de rire tandis que Thorin se redressait, comme ci rien ne s'était passé.

-Je vous avais demandé de lui en mettre sur ses blessures, pas de faire une bataille avec ! **Me gronda Gandalf.**  
>-Désolé mais c'était vraiment tentant, <strong>je ris en regardant Thorin, qui lui secouait la tête de gauche à droite.<strong>  
>-Enfin, aller vous nettoyez. Nous repartons.<p>

Nous acquiesçons avant de trouver un point d'eau où nous nous lavions le visage et les cheveux, surtout pour moi. Nous étions silencieux et je crois qu'il a eu honte de se montrer ainsi devant la compagnie. Moi j'ai trouver ça plutôt drôle. Et puis je n'imaginais pas Thorin capable de s'amuser comme il venait de le faire.

Nous retrouvons la compagnie sur le chemin et je pus entendre des murmures sur nous. Thorin fit semblant de les entendre et prit la tête du cortège avec Gandalf. Moi je restais en arrière, seule. Est-ce qu'il regrettait notre petit moment de plaisanterie ? Je ne sais pas et je compte bien lui demander plus tard. Si Azog ne nous trouvent pas avant.

* * *

><p><strong>Booooonjour :D Voilà le 1er chapitre du 2e film.<strong>

**Vous l'avez trouvez comment ?**

**Bon je me doute que Thorin, n'aurai jamais fait ça mais j'avais envie qu'il se lâche un peu x) c'est réussi ?**

**Dîtes moi tout :)**

**Bisous xx**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Emilia: Merci d'avoir donner ton avis, encore une fois, c'est vraiment gentil :) Dans le prochain chapitre, ils arrivent chez Beorn ahah ;) J'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous xx**


	15. Chapter 14 - C'est un changeur de peau

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Emilia: Déjà merci pour ta review :) Et oui ils sont chou x3 Ahah oui aussi. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire :) xx**

**Guest: Ça change qu'il se lâche x) et je ne sais pas encore s'il va se lâcher une nouvelle fois ^^ Je verrais bien ahah. Voilà le chapitre chez Beorn, j'espère qu'il te plaira :) xx**

* * *

><p>Le soir était enfin arrivé et tous le monde dormait. Sauf moi. J'avais écoper du premier tour de garde. Assise près du feu, je regardais les flammes dansées tout en écoutant le moindre bruit suspect. Les nains ronflaient comme à leur habitude, Bilbo dormait en boule sous ses deux couvertures et Gandalf somnolait, sa pipe dans la bouche. Nous étions tous fatigués et je luttais pour ne pas que mes yeux ne se ferment. Nous avions marchés longtemps, sans faire de pause jusqu'à la tomber de la nuit. Nous avions manger ce qu'il nous restaient avant que Thorin me dise que je prenais le premier tour de garde tandis qu'ils se couchaient tous autour du feu.<p>

-Aller vous couchez, **me chuchota quelqu'un, près de moi ce qui me fit sursauter.** Aller dormir, je vais prendre votre place.  
>-Mais je ne suis pas fatiguée. <strong>Dis-je en me redressant.<strong>  
>-Je vous voie somnoler depuis ma couche, Faith !<br>-Vous m'observer Thorin ? **Je tourne ma tête vers lui en souriant légèrement.**  
>-Je n'ai pas dit ça. <strong>Il se racle la gorge et regarde ailleurs.<strong> Je venais de me réveiller..  
>-Bien sûr. <strong>Je ris doucement pour ne pas réveiller les autres.<strong> Vous avez le droit de me regarder Thorin, je suis une femme et..  
>-Aller vous couchez ! <strong>Me coupa t-il sèchement et je lève les yeux, souriante.<strong>  
>-Très bien, je vais y aller mais j'ai une question avant.<br>-Dîtes.  
>-Pourquoi avoir été distant avec moi le reste de la journée ? <strong>Lui demandais-je en le regardant.<strong>  
>-Je n'avais tout simplement pas envie de vous parler.<br>-D'accord..

Je me levais et rejoignais mon lit près du hobbit et me couchais dessus. Pourquoi est-il si froid avec moi ? Il y a des moments, comme plus tôt dans la journée, ou nous sommes proches et puis la fois d'après, il est distant. Je ne le comprend pas. Je ferme les yeux et sombrais dans le sommeil.

-Debout ! **Entendis-je alors que j'ouvrais difficilement les yeux.**

Je me redressais pour voir les nains se levé en marmonnant qu'ils étaient encore fatigués. Je souris, me levais et m'étirais mais une grimace se fit voir sur mon visage. J'avais oublié les marques dans mon dos qui n'avaient pas tout à fait cicatrisés.

-Faith, réveiller le hobbit. Nous allons avoir besoin de lui. **M'ordonna Thorin en passant en coup de vent devant moi.**  
>-Comme vous le souhaitez mon Prince, <strong>dis-je pleine d'ironie.<strong>  
>-Ne commencer pas à jouer avec mes nerfs, Faith. <strong>Dit-il en se tournant vers moi.<strong>  
>-Je n'ai rien dit de méchant, Thorin. <strong>Répondis-je en insistant bien sur son prénom.<strong>  
>-Faîtes ce que je vous dis et sans émettre votre opinion ! <strong>Soupira le prince avant d'aller vers Gandalf.<strong>

Je serre les poings avant de me baisser pour secouer gentiment mon ami, qui dormait profondément. Il se réveilla en sursaut, croyant qu'on se faisaient attaqué par Azog. Je ris puis le rassurais que non mais que Thorin avait besoin de lui pour je ne sais quelle raison. Il acquiesça, se leva et rangea ses affaires avant d'aller vers le nain et le magicien. Je rangeais mes affaires aussi et rejoignis la troupe, un peu plus loin vers un sentier. Le hobbit marchait sur celui-ci, qui montait vers un rocher.

-Où va t-il ? **Demandais-je en me postant près du magicien.**  
>-Voir si les orcs sont proches d'ici. <strong>Me répondit-il en se campant sur son bâton.<strong>

Je m'adossais à un rocher derrière moi et attendait que le hobbit revienne. Bombur vient me donner une pomme que je refusais poliment. Ça faisait maintenant un moment que Bilbo était monté et je commençais à m'inquiéter surtout quand j'entendis le hurlement d'un animal inconnu. Ce n'était pas un warg en tout cas.

-Vous avez entendu ? **Dis-je en me décollant du rocher. Ils me regardaient tous en fronçant les sourcils puis le hobbit arriva.**  
>-La horde est proche ? <strong>Lui demanda Thorin.<strong>  
>-Trop proche, <strong>dit le hobbit essoufflé.<strong> A deux lieues, pas plus. Mais c'est pas le pire !  
>-Les wargs nous ont sentis ? <strong>Interrogea Dwalin.<strong>  
>-Pas encore mais ça viendra. Nous avons un autre problème. <strong>Les nains l'encerclaient.<strong>  
>-Ils vous ont vu ? <strong>Questionna Gandalf.<strong>  
>-Non, c'n'est pas ça.<br>-Ah ! Que vous avais-je dit, discret comme une souris, **sourit le magicien tandis que les nains approuvaient.** L'étoffe d'un cambrioleur.  
>-Écoutez-moi..S'il vous plaît..<br>-Mais vous allez vous taire ! **Criais-je en venant près de mon ami.** Vous ne voyez pas qu'il a quelque chose d'important à nous dire ! **Je soupirais et regardais Bilbo.** Ont vous écoute.  
>-Merci..Il y a autre chose là-haut. <strong>Silence.<strong>  
>-Quelle forme, cela avait-il ? Comme un ours ? <strong>Demanda Gandalf, l'air grave.<strong>  
>-Vous saviez pour cet bête ? <strong>Demanda Bofur affolé.<strong> Il faut rebrousser chemin !  
>-Et tomber aux mains des orcs ? <strong>Les nains commencèrent à se chamailler et je soupirais en posant mes mains sur les épaules du hobbit.<strong>  
>-Il y a une maison..<strong>Les coupa Gandalf.<strong> Pas très loin d'ici, nous pourrions trouver refuge.  
>-La maison de qui ? D'un ami ou d'un ennemi ? <strong>S'enquit Thorin.<strong>  
>-Tout de suite, <strong>râlais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.<strong>  
>-Ni l'un ni l'autre. <strong>Lui répondit le magicien.<strong> Il nous aidera ou..il nous tuera.  
>-Vous rigolez j'espère ? <strong>Dis-je.<strong>  
>-Quel choix avons nous ? <strong>Fit Thorin avant que le même grognement de toute à l'heure ne se fasse entendre, pas loin de nous.<strong>  
>-Aucun.<p>

Et nous nous miment à courir, d'abord en file indienne sur le sentier puis une fois dans la plaine, nous nous sommes dispersés. Chacun allant à son rythme sans toute fois ralentir. Nous traversons une petite rivière ou Bilbo faillit tomber dans l'eau si Balin ne l'avait pas rattraper à temps. Gandalf nous encourageais à aller plus vite et personnellement je ne savais pas comment il faisait pour courir aussi vite à son âge. Moi-même je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais même dans les derniers, avec Bombur, Bifur et Gloin. Et je ne voulais pas me transformer, je voulais faire preuve de clémence en restant au rythme des nains.

Nous arrivons dans une forêt et je pouvais entendre les hurlements des wargs. Ils nous avaient retrouvés. J'accélérais l'allure en faisant attention à où ce que je mettais les pieds, entre racines, bosses, creux et rochers..Soudain on entendit le grognement de l'ours et on s'arrêta de courir pour regarder en arrière. Mais Gandalf nous pressa et on se remit à courir et j'attrapais la main de Bilbo car à ce moment là : j'avais peur. Nous arrivons à la lisière de la forêt et nous pouvions voir la maison dont Gandalf nous parlait. Nous courons sur le chemin et le magicien nous disait d'aller plus vite. Je vis Bombur nous dépasser et j'aurai certainement ris dans d'autres circonstances mais là j'avais plus envie de rentrer dans cette maison que de rire. Il arriva le premier et croyant que la porte allait s'ouvrir, fonça dessus. Manque de peau, elle était fermée et il tomba à la renverse. J'arrivais vers le groupe entasser devant la porte, ma main toujours dans celle du hobbit et je criais aux nains de se dépêcher. Je tournais ma tête en arrière et au même moment, l'ours sortit de la forêt. Il était énorme. Encore plus gros qu'un ours normal. Il arrivait vers nous à vive allure et les nains n'avaient toujours pas ouvert la porte.

-Vite !

Thorin se fraya un chemin entre eux et débloqua le loquet qui maintenait la porte fermée et nous entrons tous avec précipitation dans la maison. Au même moment de fermer les battants de la porte, la tête de l'ours apparut entre ceux-ci. Je criais de surprise tandis que les nains essayaient de barrer la porte. Voyant qu'ils n'avaient pas assez de force, je lâchais la main du hobbit, me transformais en lionne avant de me mettre sur mes postérieurs et de poser mes pattes avant sur la porte. Celle-ci se ferma en un instant et Kili, Fili et Dori bloquèrent la porte avec une planche. Je me retransformais et souffla de soulagement tout comme les autres. Nous avons eu chaud.

-C'est quoi ça ? **Demanda Ori de sa petite voix en se tournant vers Gandalf.**  
>-Ça c'est notre hôte. <strong>J'écarquillais les yeux en le regardant.<strong> Il s'appelle Beorn et c'est un changeur de peau.

A ce moment là je n'écoutais plus ce que disais le magicien aux nains. Notre hôte..Beorn..Est un changeur de peau..Comment est-ce possible ? Je croyais être la dernière de mon espèce, qu'Azog avait tuer tous les autres ? Gandalf m'avait menti et combien de fois l'a t-il fait exactement ? Je relevais les yeux vers le magicien et le fusillait du regard.

-Il s'éloigne. **Nous apprit Ori.**  
>-Gandalf, j'ai deux mots à vous dire ! <strong>Dis-je en lui tournant le dos et en montant les trois marches menant à une grande et grosse table. Thorin et Dwalin y étaient déjà et observaient ce qui les entouraient.<strong>  
>-Bien, à présent, allez tous dormir. Vous ne craigniez rien ici, cette nuit. <strong>Il me rejoint.<strong>  
>-Vous m'avez menti !<br>-Non.  
>-Bien sur que si ! Vous saviez pour ce changeur de peau et vous ne m'aviez rien dit ! <strong>Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et hausse le ton ce qui fait que tous les nains et le hobbit nous regardent.<strong> Vous m'avez dit que j'étais la seule survivante de Sahel mais il n'en n'est rien ! Il y a ce Beorn dont vous venez de nous parler et..**Larmes aux yeux.** Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit Gandalf ? Pourquoi me l'avoir caché tout ce temps ?  
>-Parce que je viens de m'en rappeler, mon enfant. <strong>Il pose sa main sur mon épaule.<strong> Quand Bilbo nous a dit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, pour être exact. Je pensais qu'il n'était plus en vie depuis longtemps à vrai dire.  
>-Mais vous le saviez tout de même !<br>-Pour tout vous dire, il se disait qu'il restait un survivant du royaume de Sahel. Je pensais qu'on parlait de vous mais j'ai aussi entendu des rumeurs comme quoi, un ours venait manger le bétail dans certaines fermes. Je me suis rappeler qu'il y avait des fermes aux alentours puis à cet ours et ces rumeurs.  
>-Comment avez-vous su que c'était un changeur de peau ?<br>-Les on-dit disaient que la journée c'était un homme et à la nuit tombée, un ours.**M'expliqua le magicien d'une voix calme et douce.**  
>-Il va revenir ici..Dans sa maison demain matin ?<br>-Je suppose que oui.  
>-Comment je vais devoir me comporter face à lui ?<br>-Soyez vous même et tout ira bien.

Il me sourit et m'incite à aller dormir. Il fait encore jour mais je crois que dormir à cette heure là ne me gênera pas. Je suis tellement épuisée que je pourrais dormir toute une journée. Avec les nains et le hobbit, nous nous installons dans le fond de la maison, là ou de la paille est éparpillée par terre. Au moins sa sera mieux que sur le sol dur des chemins. Je m'installais entre Bilbo et Dwalin et entama la discussion avec le hobbit. Seulement Thorin nous demanda de nous taire et de dormir.

-Grincheux. **Chuchotais-je et Bilbo fut le seul à l'entendre car il ria. Je ris avec lui avant d'entendre Thorin soupirer.** Oui oui on se tait.

Je tournais le dos à Bilbo pour ne pas rigoler et mit ma couverture sur mon visage pour me cacher du soleil avant de fermer les yeux. Je repensais à l'endroit où nous sommes. Chez un changeur de peau. Une personne comme moi. Et dire que je pensais être la dernière encore en vie. Je souris avant que la fatigue ne prenne le dessus et je m'endormis d'un seul coup.

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin, que je me réveillais, en pleine forme. Couché en chien de fusil, la couverture toujours sur moi, j'entendais les nains parlés. J'enlevais la couverture de sur moi et regardais autour de moi, plus personne sauf Bilbo. Je me lève et m'étire en baillant puis voit un gros bourdon venir près de moi. Prise de panique, je battais des bras pour le faire partir mais il continuait de tourner autour de moi. Je me reculais pour pouvoir partir plus loin mais je trébuchais sur Bilbo et tombais à la renverse, sur le dos. Le hobbit se réveilla en sursaut tandis que je gémissais de douleur. Me claquer le dos par terre, en plus de mes blessures : ça fait vraiment très mal.

-Vous allez bien ? **Me demanda le hobbit, debout au dessus de moi.**  
>-Mal au dos mais ça va..<strong>Je me relève et enlève les brins de paille sur mes vêtements.<strong> Rejoignons les autres. **Il acquiesce et nous allons près des nains qui sont rassembler près d'une porte.**  
>-On a vue votre chute, vous allez bien ? <strong>Me questionnèrent plusieurs d'entre eux.<strong>  
>-Oh oui, saloperie de bourdon..<strong>Ils rient et je souris vaguement.<strong> Vous attendez quoi exactement ?  
>-J'étais en train de leur dire que nous ne pouvions traverser les Terres Sauvages sans l'aide de Beorn. <strong>M'expliqua Gandalf.<strong> Nous serons traqués et tués avant d'atteindre la forêt.  
>-Pourquoi Faith n'irai pas le voir ? Elle est pareil que lui ! <strong>S'exclama Nori et me poussant vers la porte mais je résistais.<strong>  
>-Non ! <strong>Gronda Gandalf en me tirant vers lui.<strong> Ceci va demander beaucoup de doigter et nous devons procédé en douceur. **Il se place devant la porte et se tourne vers nous.** La dernière personne à l'avoir effarouché a été réduite en lambeau. **Nous déglutissons tous en regardant le magicien.** J'irais en premier et euh..Bilbo vous venez avec moi !  
>-Oh..euh..Est-ce..Une bonne idée ? <strong>Demanda le hobbit, pas très sûr de lui en se frayant un chemin entre nous.<strong>  
>-Oui, quant à vous autres, vous attendez ici. Vous n'en sortez pas avant que j'en donne le signal !<br>-D'accord ont attend le signal. **Acquiesça Bofur, regardant à travers la fenêtre.**  
>-Pas de gestes brusque, de cris et..<br>-Gandalf, **le coupais-je.** Nous avons compris.  
>-Et vous ne sortez que deux par deux..Sauf Bombur, vous comptez pour deux alors vous sortirez seul. <strong>Le nain roux acquiesça tout en mâchant son bout de carotte.<strong> N'oubliez pas, sortez au signal. **Et il sortit dehors avec Bilbo.**  
>-C'est quoi le signal ? <strong>Demanda d'un coup Bofur en nous regardant.<strong>  
>-Il était tellement pressé qu'il ne nous a pas donner le signal, <strong>soupirais-je.<strong> Vous ne l'avez pas trouver anxieux ?  
>-Si, <strong>me répondirent les nains et je m'approchais de la fenêtre pour voir ce qu'il se passait dehors. Gandalf parle avec Beorn puis on le voit faire un signe de main.<strong>  
>-Le signal, sortez ! <strong>S'écria Bofur et Dwalin et Balin sortent. Le changeur de peau souleva sa hache en regardant les nains.<strong> Il est vraiment différent de vous Faith.  
>-Il n'a certainement pas l'habitude de voir du monde..<strong>Je vois Gandalf bouger ses doigts.<strong> Sortez !

Gloin et Oin sortent. Gandalf hausse les épaules et Bofur ordonne à deux autres de sortirent, ce que font Dori et Ori. Je les entends se présenter puis de nouveau, un signe et se fut autour de Kili et Fili de sortirent, sûr d'eux. Je souris en regardant par la fenêtre, Beorn n'a pas l'air d'être content de voir tout ce monde sortirent de chez lui. Puis Bofur s'éloigna de la fenêtre avant de pousser Nori, Bifur et Bombur et je ris légèrement en voyant qu'ils ont faillit tomber dans l'escalier. Je me tourne et voit qu'il ne reste plus que Thorin et moi. Nous nous approchons de la porte et il me laissa sortir en première. Je me mis près de Kili et n'osais pas le regarder.

-Et voici les deux dernier, Thorin Ecu-de-chêne et..**Gandalf me jeta un coup d'œil.** Faith de Sahel.  
>-Sahel..<strong>Entendis-je le changeur de peau murmurer.<strong>  
>-Peut-être devrions nous, vous laissez seuls. <strong>Dit le magicien tandis que Beorn posait sa hache contre la souche près de lui.<strong> Rentrons nous autres.

L'un des nains me poussa en avant et je me tournais pour les voir rentrés en file indienne. Bilbo et Gandalf passèrent près de moi et m'encouragèrent d'un sourire bienveillant. Je soupirais et m'approchais du changeur de peau, qui lui me fixait de ses yeux ambrés. Je m'arrêtais face à lui et je pouvais voir qu'il était très grand. Mais je crois que les hommes ont toujours été plus grands que les femmes. Mon père l'était lui aussi.

-Je croyais être le seul changeur de peau à avoir survécu..**Me dit-il de sa voix grave où je pouvais entendre un accent.**  
>-Je le pensais aussi avant que Gandalf nous disent que notre hôte était un changeur de peau..<strong>Je regarde ailleurs.<strong>  
>-Vous veniez de quel village ?<br>-Astana et vous ?  
>-Nodela. Nous avons été les derniers à être attaqués. Je m'en souviens comme ci s'était hier. <strong>J'acquiesce en comprenant.<strong>  
>-Moi aussi je m'en souviens. Je n'étais qu'une enfant à cette époque mais..ça m'a beaucoup marqué !<br>-Êtes-vous allez à Gundabad ? **Me demande t-il en me fixant.**  
>-Oui. Avec ma famille. Ils nous ont fait subir d'atroces souffrances..Ils ont tués mes parents et mon frère. J'ai eu plus de chance qu'eux, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir..<strong>Je baisse la tête, retenant mes larmes.<strong>  
>-Que vous ont-ils fait ? <strong>Il s'assoit sur la souche, les mains sur ses cuisses et m'observe.<strong> Vous n'avez pas de cicatrices sauf sur votre joue gauche mais elles sont récentes.  
>-Mon dos en est remplie. Azog m'a lui même donner les coups. Il adorait le faire, me voir pleurer et le supplier d'arrêter..<strong>Je serre les poings et sens mes larmes coulées.<strong> Il aime faire du mal aux autres, il affectionne particulièrement de voir des personnes mourir.  
>-Oui..<p>

Un silence s'installe entre nous et j'en profite pour l'observer. Grand, musclé, la peau bronzé où l'ont peut voir des cicatrices, plus petites que les miennes, sur son flanc, ses bras et sur ses pectoraux. Une barbe longue sur les côtés, des sourcils très épais qui remontent sur son front, ses cheveux sont mit long mais j'ai pu voir, toute à l'heure par la fenêtre, qu'il avait des poils qui descendaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Et quand il parle je peux voir que ces canines sont longues et pointues. Pourquoi les miennes ne le sont pas ?

-De quelle forme est votre animal ? **Me demande t-il soudainement.**  
>-C'est une lionne.<br>-Pouvez-vous la maîtriser ?  
>-J'y arrive mais elle reprend vite le dessus. Mais ça dépend, par exemple quand je suis avec mes amis, elle ne les attaquent pas. Elle ne cherche pas à les tuer. Par contre quand elle se sent en danger elle n'hésite pas à tuer voir massacrer les ennemis.<br>-L'instinct animal prend vite le dessus.  
>-Est-ce que c'est normal que je ne sois pas aussi grande que vous ?<br>-Les femmes sont plus petites que les hommes, mais vous grandirez encore un peu. Quel âge avez-vous ? **Il se remet debout.**  
>-Vingt-six ans.<br>-C'est très jeune pour un changeur de peau. Vous n'êtes pas encore majeure.  
>-Je sais. Pourquoi mes dents ne sont pas comme les vôtres ?<br>-Parce que vous êtes encore jeune. Elles pousseront quand vous aurez une quarantaine d'années.  
>-D'accord.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà le chapitre où ils arrivent chez Beorn. J'espère qu'il vous a plut :)<strong>

**Thorin et Faith sont comme chien et chat en faîtes x)**

**Faith a bien fait de réagir comme cela avec Gandalf ?**

**La discussion entre Faith et Beorn ?**

**A bientôt,**

**Bisous xx**


	16. Chapter 15 - TU VA TOMBER !

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Emilia: Non elle n'a pas encore évolué complètement ^^ tant mieux qu'elle t'ai plut leur rencontre :) J'avais fais une description de faith dans l'un des chapitres où elle est à Fondcombe mais sinon je prends Barbara palvin, qui se rapproche plus de la description que je me fait d'elle. Voilà :) Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)**

**Et désolé pour le retard mais je n'avais pas le temps de poster :S**

* * *

><p>Après avoir parler longuement avec Beorn sur son arrivé ici, il me demanda si j'avais faim. Je lui répondit par l'affirmative en ajoutant que mes amis étaient dans la même posture que moi. Il grogna des mots, que je ne citerai pas, à propos des nains avant de se diriger vers une grange. Je restais près de la souche à regarder l'horizon et je vis qu'il y avait un lac pas très loin d'ici, je souris en me disant qu'il fallait que je le dise aux nains. Peut-être pourrions nous y aller dans l'après-midi. Alors que j'allais rentrer dans la maison rejoindre mes compagnons, un groupe de chevaux retient mon attention. Il y en avait huit dont sept était pie noir et blanc mais c'est le dernier qui me fit froncer les sourcils. Ce cheval était beaucoup plus fin que les autres, sa robe était de couleur baie et en regardant attentivement, je pus remarquer sa tranquillité face aux ruades des sept autres. Je connaissais ce cheval.<p>

-Ouf..**Murmurais-je pour moi-même avant de sourire et de l'appeler.**

Il releva la tête, des brins d'herbes dans la bouche avant de se redresser en hennissent. C'était bien lui. Je ris et me mis à courir dans sa direction tandis qu'il en faisait de même. Je m'arrête en plein milieu de la prairie et mon cheval se mit à trotter autour de moi, en hennissent et en secouant la tête, signe qu'il est content de me voir. Je ris puis il s'arrête face à moi et j'en profite pour m'avancer et de passer mes bras sur son encolure tandis qu'il lève sa jambe gauche et pose sa tête sur mon dos, comme pour rendre mon étreinte. Je lui flatte l'épaule avant de me reculer et de lui monter sur le dos à l'indienne. Je le talonne et il galope vers mes compagnons, qui sont sortis de la maison en compagnie de Beorn.

-Je suppose que ce cheval est à vous. **Me dit Beorn, croisant les bras.** Il est arrivé il y a trois jours.  
>-Oui il est à moi. <strong>Je caresse son encolure.<strong> J'avais peur qu'il ne réussisse pas à me retrouver.  
>-Je pense qu'il vous retrouvera toujours. <strong>Dit le changeur de peau en se baissant et en récupérant deux cruches de lait avant d'entrer chez lui.<strong>  
>-Je ne sais pas vous, <strong>commençais-je en descendant de sur Ouf,<strong> mais j'ai une faim de lion. **Les nains, sauf Thorin, rirent et je souris.**  
>-Quelle belle métaphore Faith. <strong>Rigole Kili et Bofur me donna une tape dans le dos et je grimaçais.<strong>  
>-A l'avenir, je vous prierais de ne plus me donner de tape dans le dos Bofur. <strong>Le prévenais-je en le regardant.<strong> N'oubliez pas que mes cicatrices ne sont pas encore refermées !  
>-Oh..C'est vrai..Veuillez m'excusez.<br>-Peu importe, **dis-je en levant la main gauche.** Allons manger. **Ils entrent dans la maison et je fus la dernière à rentrer mais on me retient par la poignet.**  
>-C'est vous qui donner des ordres maintenant ? <strong>Me demande le prince nain et je ricane.<strong>  
>-Vous en donnez pas assez, il faut que j'en rajoute. <strong>Riais-je et ça le fit sourire.<strong>Oh, je vous fais sourire.  
>-Votre humour seulement. <strong>Me dit-il et je haussais les épaules, le sourire aux lèvres.<strong>  
>-Je vous fais tout de même sourire. C'est un privilège vous savez.<br>-Profiter en alors, parce que je ne vais pas sourire à tout bout de champ ! **Me fit-il remarquer en partant vers la grande table.**  
>-Je l'avais remarquer, oui. <strong>Grommelais-je en allant m'installer entre Kili et Dwalin.<strong>

Thorin resta debout et s'appuya contre un pilier et Balin alla près du feu tandis que tous les autres mangeaient. Beorn nous servit des grandes chope, non pas de bière, mais de lait de chèvre. C'est très bon d'ailleurs. Tout comme du poissons grillé, des morceaux de poulet, des crêpes au miel et autres gâteaux tout aussi appétissant. Je n'arrêtais pas de manger, j'avais à peine fini mon morceau de poulet que j'enfournais du poisson dans ma bouche. Mais je n'étais pas la seule à le faire, Bombur en face de moi était pareil. Voir pire.

-Allez-y doucement, vous allez vous faire éclater l'estomac. **Nous dit Beorn en servant Fili.** Alors vous êtes celui que l'on appelle Ecu-de-chêne. **Ajouta le changeur de peau en regardant Thorin avant de lui tourner le dos et d'aller près de la cheminée.** Dîtes-moi, pourquoi Azog le profanateur est-il a vos trousses ?  
>-Vous connaissez Azog..Raconter nous comment ça c'est passé.<br>-Sans les détails..**Rajoutais-je, n'ayant subitement plus faim.**  
>-Mon peuple a été le premier à vivre dans les montagnes, avant que les orcs n'arrivent du Nord. Le profanateur a tué presque toute ma famille, <strong>il me regarde et je baisse les yeux.<strong> Les autres sont devenus ses esclaves. Pas pour le travail voyez-vous mais plutôt pour son plaisir. **Tout le monde le regardait sauf moi qui avait toujours la tête baissée, me rappelant des tortures de l'orc pâle.** Mettre en cage des changeurs de peaux, les attachés de sorte qu'ils ne puissent plus bougé et les torturer..Cela l'amusait beaucoup apparemment. **Il rempli la chope d'Ori et j'avais envie qu'il arrête de raconter ça.**  
>-Il y en a d'autres comme vous deux ? <strong>Demanda Bilbo en me regardant avant de regarder Beorn.<strong>  
>-Il y en avait beaucoup.<br>-Et maintenant ?  
>-Il n'y en a plus que deux. <strong>Les nains nous regardaient avec peine et je serrais fort les poings pour m'empêcher de pleurer.<strong> Donc il vous faut atteindre la Montagne avant les derniers jours d'automne. **Il s'assoit sur son siège, près du feu.**  
>-Avant que n'arrive le jour de Durin, <strong>rectifia Gandalf qui fumait la pipe.<strong>  
>-Le temps va vous manquer !<br>-C'est pourquoi il nous faut traverser la Forêt Noire.  
>-Hey, <strong>interpellais-je Kili et Fili, qui se penchèrent vers moi.<strong> J'ai vue un lac pas loin de la maison, ça vous dit d'y aller ?  
>-Bien sur, <strong>disent-ils en même temps, enthousiasmer. Je souris et demanda à Dwalin qui m'envoya dans les roses.<strong>  
>-Vous n'atteindrez jamais la Forêt Noire à temps, <strong>entendis-je Beorn nous dirent et je tournais la tête vers lui, intriguée.<strong> Je n'aime pas beaucoup les nains. Ils sont cupides..**Il se lève et regarde Thorin :** et aveugles. Aveugles face à toute vie qu'ils estiment moins précieuse que la leur. **Il prend une souris dans sa main et sur l'instant je cru qu'il allait l'écraser mais il la garda en s'approchant de Thorin.** Mais les orcs je les hais plus encore. Que vous faut-ils ?  
>-Des montures. <strong>Dis-je tout simplement.<strong> Si nous voulons aller plus vite, prenons des chevaux. J'ai vue que vous en aviez.  
>-Je n'en ai que sept dans le prés et un ici. <strong>Il nous montre un cheval de trait près de la paille.<strong>  
>-J'ai mon cheval et nous pourrons monter à deux sur certains.<br>-Très bien, mais une fois que vous êtes vers la forêt, renvoyé mes chevaux.  
>-Nous ferons comme cela dans ce cas. <strong>Dit Gandalf en se levant.<strong> Nous partirons demain matin, à l'aube. Tâchez de vous reposer. **Je me lève et dit :**  
>-Qui veux aller au lac avec Kili, Fili et moi ?<p>

Malgré les recommandations de Gandalf à ne pas trop nous éloignés, un vrai grand-père ce magicien, nous avons enfin pu partir de la maison pour aller au lac. Il était à même pas cinq minutes à pieds. Et c'est donc dans les rires et les blagues que, Fili, Kili, Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, Ori et moi nous arrivons au lac. Il était grand et les arbres l'entouraient se qui nous faisaient de l'ombre.

-Et je vous préviens, **dis-je en les voyant se déshabiller avec hâte,** vous garder au moins quelque chose sur vous !  
>-Oui oui.<p>

Ils rirent et gardèrent tout de même le bas avant de courir vers l'eau et de sauter dedans sans se mouiller avant. Je soufflais en souriant enlevait mes bottes, mes chaussettes et remontait mon pantalon pour aller tremper mes pieds pendant que mes amis s'éclataient à s'asperger d'eau, se coulés où encore montré qui nageaient le plus vite.

-Vous ne vous baignez pas ? **Me dit une voix dans mon dos et je sursautais avant de me tourner pour voir Thorin.**  
>-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?<br>-Je viens vous surveillez ! **Dit-il en venant près de moi.**  
>-Nous sommes assez grands pour nous géré tout seuls !<br>-Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi Kili est entrain de monter à l'arbre ?  
>-Quoi ? <strong>Je regarde dans la direction qu'il m'indique pour effectivement voir Kili monté à l'arbre avec l'aide de Bofur et son frère.<strong> KILI ! DESCEND DE LA IMMEDIATEMENT ! TU VA TOMBER ! **Il glisse mais se retient à une branche en riant tandis que j'avais posé mes mains devant ma bouche.** KILI BON SANG DESCEND TOUT DE SUITE !  
>-Mais attend, <strong>me dit-il, debout sur la branche suspendu au dessus de l'eau.<strong>Aller à trois les gars : un..deux..trois.

Il prend de l'élan et saute de la branche pour finir dans l'eau sous l'hilarité des autres. Je soupirais en levant les yeux face à l'imprudence du jeune nain. Je vis même que Bofur et Fili faisaient la même chose.

-Vous ne pouvez pas monter autre part que sur l'arbre ? **Demandais-je en m'approchant des nains, qui étaient au bord de l'eau.** Je n'sais pas moi, sur le gros rocher là-bas ! **Leur montre et ils haussent des épaules.**  
>-C'est mieux dans l'arbre. <strong>Ria Kili.<strong>  
>-Vous allez vous blessez, aller sur le rocher !<br>-Seulement si tu viens avec nous, **me dit Bofur avec un clin d'œil.**  
>-Je ne suis pas encore mouillée..<p>

Tout compte fait je n'aurai jamais du dire cela : ils viennent de m'asperger d'eau. Bombur, Ori et Bifur se moquèrent de moi, les deux frères et Bofur continuèrent de m'arroser malgré que je leur criaient d'arrêter. Ils n'obéirent pas et me tirait même avec eux dans les eaux plus profondes. Je résistais comme je le pouvais mais ils réussirent et c'est trempée de haut en bas que je sortis du lac sous le regard narquois de Thorin. Je grommelais tout en enlevant mon pantalon, qui collait à ma peau puis hésitait à retirer ma tunique. Je tournais le dos à tous les nains avant d'enlever ma veste et ma tunique pour ne rester qu'en sous vêtements. Et j'étais assez gênée d'ailleurs.

-Vos blessures cicatrisent vite, **me dit Thorin, proche de moi.**  
>-Je vous l'avais bien dit que je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de l'onguent.<br>-Mieux vaut guérir que prévenir.  
>-C'est vrai. <strong>Affirmais-je, toujours dos à lui.<strong>  
>-FAITH VIENT ! <strong>Cria Kili, dans l'eau.<strong>  
>-J'ARRIVE, <strong>lui répondis-je avant de faire face à Thorin. Je voyais son regard voyager sur mon corps et j'étais encore plus gênée.<strong> Vous pouvez partir, je les surveille..  
>-Mais j'ai tous les droits de rester. <strong>Je lève les mains en souriant légèrement.<strong>  
>-Je ne vous en empêche pas !<br>-Bien alors, allez-y avant que l'un d'eux ne décide de vous y emmener contre votre gré.

Je ris avant de me diriger vers le lac. J'entrais doucement dans l'eau, me mouillait la nuque puis plongeait sous l'eau froide. Je remonte à la surface en grelottant avant de m'amuser avec les nains. J'ai même tester l'arbre pour sauter dans l'eau mais j'ai préférer ne pas le refaire, de peur de tomber au sol. Avec Bombur, nous avons escalader le gros rochers près du lac et nous avons fait plusieurs plongeons. Ont s'esclaffaient, s'amusaient et le temps passait très vite si bien que Thorin dû nous demander de sortir avant que le soleil ne se couche.

Sur le chemin du retour, je traînais à l'arrière du petit groupe en me demandant si je pourrais prendre une douche pour me détendre. Dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas que l'un des nains s'était mit à a hauteur. C'est seulement quand il me poussa légèrement que je le remarquais. Je m'excusais et lui demandait pourquoi il était près de moi.

-Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous remercier. **Commença t-il et je fronçais les sourcils en le regardant.** Quand nous nous sommes fait attaqués par Azog.  
>-Oh..<br>-Alors merci d'avoir, une nouvelle fois, été là et de nous avoir aider.  
>-Je n'ai pas fais grand chose vous savez..<br>-Vous vous êtes mise en danger pour nous. Je n'appelle pas ça grand chose, Faith.**Je lui souris en haussant les épaules.** Surtout que ce n'est pas la première fois que vous le faîtes. Les Trolls, les Wargs qui nous pourchassaient et l'attaque d'Azog. Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer mais vous nous avez pas laisser tomber. Et je vous en remercie pour cela. **Je rougis légèrement et m'arrête pour me tourner vers lui.**  
>-Si je l'ai fais c'est parce que je tiens à vous, vous êtes comme une famille pour moi. Je peux compter sur vous comme vous, vous pouvez compter sur moi. C'est donnant donnant en faîtes. Et puis, j'ai signé pour vous aider à reprendre Erebor non ? Alors j'irai jusqu'au bout de cette aventure !<br>-Vous êtes courageuse pour une femme. **Me complimenta le nain et je souris.** Et je me suis tromper sur vous aussi.  
>-Vous n'aviez juste pas confiance en moi, nuance.<br>-C'est vrai. **Acquiesça t-il.** Mais vous savez tout aussi bien que moi, que la confiance ne se donne pas à n'importe qui.  
>-Je le sais, oui.<p>

oOo

Plus tard dans la soirée, je surpris une conversation entre Beorn et Gandalf alors que je prenais une douche. La douche se trouvait à l'extérieur, dans une cabine en bois près de la grange, avec un pommeau de douche d'où sortait l'eau du lac. Donc s'était de l'eau froide et j'étais frigorifiée. Mais c'est au moment de m'enrouler dans une serviette que j'ai entendu la conversation des deux hommes.

-C'est une mauvaise idée de l'emmener dans cette forêt. **Commença Beorn de sa voix grave.**  
>-Elle ne peut rester avec vous, mon ami. Sa place est parmi eux et elle fait partie de la compagnie.<br>-Je le sais mais si vous vous faîtes prendre par ces Elfes, tout ce qu'ils voudront c'est la garder près d'eux !  
>-Pourquoi feraient-ils cela ? <strong>Demanda Gandalf et j'écoutais attentivement la réponse de Beorn.<strong>  
>-Ils seront que c'est une changeuse de peau. Ils vont la vouloir à toute fin de leur côté.<br>-Comment ça ?  
>-Ils vont l'utiliser pour les guerre, n'oubliez pas que le Roi Thranduil avait fait une alliance avec Sahel dans l'ancien temps.<br>-Je ne m'en souviens pas..**Dit Gandalf.**  
>-Thranduil nous avait fait part de son aide en cas de nécessité. Si nous avions besoin de lui, il nous viendrait en aide seulement, en échange nous devions lui envoyé ce que nous cultivions : pains, légumes, fruits et bien d'autres choses. Il ne nous donnait rien en contrepartie, quelques pièces et des armes faisaient l'affaire. Quand Astana s'est fait attaqué, nous pensions tous que le Roi Thranduil viendrait nous aider, malheureusement cet Elfe est bien plus sournois que nous le croyions. Il n'a rien fait. Il a profiter de nous jusqu'au bout ! <strong>Expliqua le changeur de peau et je serrais les poings en entendant ça.<strong>  
>-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que Faith, viennent avec nous. Mais nous nous aventurerons pas chez les Elfes.<br>-Ils sont plus malins que vous ne le pensiez.  
>-Oh je n'en doute pas, mon ami. Mais nous ferons attention, ne vous inquiétez pas.<p>

Les voix disparaissent, signe qu'ils étaient partis. Je n'en revenais pas. Jamais je n'avais entendu que le Roi Thranduil avait fait un pacte avec les changeurs de peaux. Même Gandalf ne s'en souvenait pas..Où alors il a encore une fois menti pour en savoir plus. Je soupire, me sèche et me rhabille avant de sortir de la cabine de douche et de rentrer dans la maison pour m'installer près du feu. Près de moi, Ori et Bilbo discutaient mais je prêtais pas attention à ce qu'ils se disaient. J'étais plutôt dans mes pensées, à fixer les flammes du feu et à me demander si je devais rester avec Beorn ou partir avec les nains en sachant qu'on se fera peut-être attraper par les Elfes Sylvestre. Ce que je n'espère pas. Je n'ai pas envie d'être utiliser pour faire la guerre.

-Vous allez vous abîmer les yeux, à regarder le feu comme ça. **Me dit Bilbo et je tournais ma tête vers lui.**  
>-Pardon ?<br>-Vous devriez aller vous couchée. Vous êtes fatiguée !  
>-Certainement. <strong>Je me lève.<strong> Bonne nuit.

Et je pars me coucher, en espérant que nous atteindrons la Forêt Noire en vie et que nous ne croiserons pas les Elfes lors de notre chemin dans cette forêt.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello :)<strong>

**Comment avez-vous trouvez ce chapitre ?**

**Les excuses de Thorin ? (il était temps qu'il les fassent xD)**

**La discussion de Gandalf et Beorn ?**

**Bonne fin de journée,**

**Bisous xx **


End file.
